Zuko legendája
by Barna88
Summary: A háború után sokan nem elégedettek a kialakult helyzettel. Ozai radikális követői mindent elkövetnek, hogy uruk ismét a Tűz ura lehessen. A történetbe helyenként horror és enyhe erotikus elemek vegyülnek, ezen kívül pedig általános benne a vér és gyilkosság is. Éppen ezért elolvasása 18 éven aluliak számára nem ajánlott.
1. A mennyegző

Az Avatar: Aang legendája és minden hozzá kapcsolódó jog teljes egészében Bryan Konietzko és Michael Dante DiMartino tulajdona.

Figyelmeztetés: vér, gyilkosság

A szerkesztő térközt nem enged, ezért a jelenetváltásoknál vízszintes vonalak vannak.

* * *

><p>– Víz. Föld. Tűz. Levegő.<p>

– Réges-régen a négy nép békében élt együtt, de minden megváltozott, amikor a Tűz népe támadást indított. Csak az avatár, a négy elem mestere képes megállítani őket, ami száz év háború után sikerült is neki. Most béke van, és az új Tűz uraként az én feladatom megbizonyosodni róla, hogy ez így is marad.

**A Tűz ura**

**Zuko legendája**

Első fejezet: A mennyegző

A Forrongó Szikla mindig is kiemelt szerepet kapott a Tűz népén belül. Sokan a legek börtönének vagy a börtönök legjének nevezték. Annak idején itt tartották a legveszélyesebb foglyokat, ennél fogva pedig az őrség is itt volt a legerősebb, a szabályok is itt voltak a legszigorúbbak. Most egy-két apró fogdán kívül ez volt az egyetlen börtön, ami még üzemelt, habár a foglyok számát jelentősen csökkentették és a jelenleg itt raboskodók sem azok voltak, akik az előző Tűz urának idejében. A hadifoglyokat szinte az új Tűz ura trónra lépésével egy időben kiengedték, helyüket pedig az új rendszert ellenzők vették át. Közéjük tartozott a hajdani Tűz ura, Ozai is.

A bejáráshoz használt kabinok mellé külön őrt állítottak. Rá maradt az a hálátlan feladat, hogy az illetékteleneket távol tartsa. Ez a munka főleg azért volt hálátlan, mert egész nap a posztján kellett állnia, csak éjszakára váltották le. Ráadásul a Forrongó Sziklán nagyon ritkán voltak látogatók, akik pedig nem kényszerültek rá, hogy ellátogassanak ebbe a hírhedt börtönbe, azok nagy ívben elkerülték. Ezen a poszton állni maga volt a merő unalom, így mindenki valami kis elfoglaltsággal készült magának, ha szóltak neki, hogy le kell húznia egy műszakot kapuőrként.

A soron lévő kapuőr éppen az elmaradt jelentéseit írta, amikor két férfi bukkant fel a börtönhöz vezető ösvényen. Mindketten a Tűz népének hagyományos bordó színű viseletét hordták, hajukat is a szokásos copfba kötötték. Kettejük közül az idősebb középkorúnak tűnt, már az ötvenhez közelíthetett, fekete hajába és rendezett kecskeszakállába helyenként ősz tincsek vegyültek. Társa jóval fiatalabbnak látszott simára borotvált arcával, de már ő is a harmincas éveiben járhatott. Határozott léptekkel közelítettek a kabinhoz, néha pedig az őr számára láthatatlan, lapos oldalpillantásokat vetettek egymásra, mintha szavak nélkül beszélgetnének.

Az őr annyira belemerült a jelentések írásába, hogy csak akkor vette észre a jövevényeket, amikor már csak pár méterre voltak tőle. Akkor aztán kapkodva eltette a papírjait, és felemelt kézzel megállította őket.

– Mi járatban errefelé? – kérdezte egy formális üdvözletváltás után.

– Az egyik rabot jöttünk megnézni – felelte az idősebb jövevény, miközben egy darab hivatalosnak tűnő papírt húzott elő az egyik belső zsebéből. – A Tűz ura tudni kívánja, hogyan bánnak a családtagjaival.

A kapuőr alaposan szemügyre vette a papírt. Arra egy üzenetet írtak, mely szerint a jövevények bemehetnek Ozai cellájába és kérdésekkel kideríthetik, milyen körülmények között tartják fogva. A levél szövegének végén pedig a királyi pecsét díszelgett.

– Rendben van – mondta végül, miután tüzetesen áttanulmányozta.

A két látogatónak először a börtön parancsnokával is beszélnie kellett. A korosodó, őszes hajú férfinak bizalmat szavazott az új Tűz ura, mondván, bár sokaknak ellenszenves lehet, amit Ozai uralma alatt csinált, ez a pozíció ezt a fajta viselkedést követeli meg. Ebből a szempontból a parancsnok tökéletesen végezte a dolgát.

Miután a parancsnok lényegesen hosszabb vizsgálgatás után sem talált semmi kivetnivalót a hozott levélben, egy őrrel elkísértette őket a hajdani Tűz urának cellájához. Ott egy másik egyenruhással találkoztak, akivel kicsit később már hármasban maradtak. Akkor a látogatók még egyszer utoljára egymásra néztek, majd az idősebbik megszólalt:

– A fogolyhoz jöttünk.

– Milyen ügyben? – kérdezett vissza az őr összehúzott szemöldökkel.

– Átszállítjuk.

– Az kizárt. A Tűz ura külön a lelkemre kötötte, hogy ez a fogoly nem mehet sehova a börtönön kívül.

A cella ajtajába vágott ablakban megjelent a hajdani Tűz urának arca. A beszélgetés felkeltette az érdeklődését, most pedig kíváncsian nézett végig a jövevényeken.

– Megkérhetném Felségedet, hogy álljon félre az ajtóból? – kérdezte az idősebb látogató, kezével intve Ozainak. – Nem szeretnénk, ha ön is megsérülne.

– Hogy? – fordult hátra értetlenül az őr, miközben pedig Ozai elsétált az ajtó mögül, visszafordult. – Mire kész…

Már nem tudta befejezni, mert az ismeretlen bármely más ötvenévest meghazudtoló gyorsasággal ragadta meg az arcát, és elképesztő erővel nyomta az ajtónak.

– Mit csinál? Azonnal engedjen el! – követelőzött az őr, de a hangját alig lehetett hallani, azt teljesen felfogta támadója tenyere.

– Nem vagy abban a helyzetben – mosolyog gonoszul a jövevény. – Inkább búcsúzz el szépen!

A következő pillanatban az ismeretlen szabad ökle is lendült, mintha mellbe akarná vágni az áldozatát. Néhány centivel a cél előtt azonban megállt, az ökle helyett pedig egy tűzgolyó érte el az őr mellkasát. A szerencsétlen tekintetéből egy pillanatra ki lehetett olvasni a pánikot, mielőtt a becsapódó tűzlabda felrobbant volna.

A becsapódás által keltett lökéshullám a cella szemközti falának csapta az ajtót, a felismerhetetlenségig szétroncsolva. Ahogy a füst eloszlott, az őr már nem volt sehol – és ugyanakkor ott volt mindenhol. A cella előtt csak egy pár füstölgő, véres csizma árulkodott róla, hogy valaha állt ott valaki.

– Ó, egek! – morogta maga elé Ozai, amikor megrökönyödve végignézett a romokon. – Mégis kicsodák maguk?

– Mindent idejében meg fog tudni, Felség – szakította félbe a fiatalabbik. – De most kérem, hogy jöjjön utánam és maradjon a közelemben!

Ozai nem sokat kérette magát, futni kezdett a férfi mellett, akin még mindig ott volt hajdani őrének egy-két darabkája. Társa ott maradt a cella előtt még egy darabig, mielőtt utánuk indult volna. Nem tellett sok időbe, hogy a robbanásra reagáló fegyveres őrökkel találják szembe magukat.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte az egyikük. – Mi volt ez a robbanás?

– A társam megőrült! – hangzott a válasz. – A foglyot akarja.

Mintha csak a szavait akarná nyomatékosítani, mögöttük a folyosó egyik kanyarulatában lángok csaptak fel. Magát Ozait is meglepte, amikor a fegyveresek minden további kérdezősködés nélkül megkerülték őket, hogy feltartóztathassák a vélhetően megzavarodott betolakodót. Társát láthatóan nem érte felkészületlenül a helyzet, szinte azonnal továbbrángatta a parancsnoki szoba és a bejárat felé.

– Segítség! – rontott be a parancsnokhoz pánikszerű tüneteket produkálva. Még a hangja is rendre elcsuklott. – A társam… A barátom… Akivel jöttem… Egyszer csak megőrült. Meg akarja ölni a foglyot. Ki kell vinnünk…

– Nana, ne olyan sietősen! – szakította félbe a parancsnok. – Az a fogoly nem mehet ki innen. Gondoskodunk a társáról, elhiheti nekem.

– Maga nem ismeri úgy, mint én. Kitűnő tűzidomár. Nem fogja könnyen megadni magát. Adjon mellém egy őrt, kivisszük a foglyot és visszahozzuk, ha elmúlt a veszély.

A parancsnokon látszott, hogy szívesen ellenkezne, de nem sok értelme lett volna. A felvetett ötletben benne volt a kiskapu, hogy adjon melléjük őrt. Ha az nincs benne, kapásból elutasította volna. De így…

– Legyen – mondta végül. – A kapuőrig viheti.

Az ismeretlen meghajolt köszönetképpen, majd Ozaijal és egy újabb őrrel szállt be az egyik kabinba, ami felvitte őket a börtönhöz vezető ösvényig. Kiszállás után a kapuőr közelében maradtak egy darabig, amíg az őrök beszélgetni kezdtek. Rögtönzött kísérőjük éppen belekezdett volna, milyen felfordulás történt a Forrongó Sziklán, amikor az ismeretlen odasétált hozzájuk, és nyugodt hangon közölte velük:

– Mi most elbúcsúzunk.

Mielőtt még bármelyik fegyveres mozdulhatott volna, két kezével megragadta mindkettejük fejét, majd teljes erővel egymáshoz vágta őket. Az őrök vérző fejjel, eszméletlenül estek a földre. Ozai maga is rémülten figyelte, ahogy a férfi, aki kihozta a Tűz népének leghírhedtebb börtönéből, felkapja, majd a kabinok mellett a mélységbe hajítja őket.

– Így ni… – csapta össze néhányszor a tenyerét az ismeretlen férfi. – Nem kellenek tanúk. Mehetünk.

– Hova akar vinni? – szögezte neki a kérdést Ozai. Eddig csak örülni tudott neki, hogy valaki kihozza, de most, hogy látta, mi mindenre képesek a „megmentői", már nem volt annyira lelkes. A közvetlenül előtte vigyorgó férfi látványa pedig csak fokozta az aggodalmát.

– Nyugodjon meg, Felség! Olyanok küldtek, akik szívesen látnák Felségedet ismét a trónon. Mi pedig mindent elkövetünk, hogy ezt megvalósítsuk.

– És a társa…

– Tudta, hogy számára kétféleképpen végződhet az akció: bebörtönzik egy életre, vagy kivégzik helyben. De ő így is vállalta. Mint ahogy bárki más is vállalta volna közülünk.

– És mindezt azért, hogy visszakerüljek a trónra?

– Pontosan. És most, hogy kihoztuk, koncentrálhatunk a következő lépésre.

– Ami…

– Elvesszük a trónt a jelenlegi Tűz urától. Lehetőleg az életével együtt.

* * *

><p>A parancsnok idegesen csörtetett a hűtőkhöz. Az előbb szóltak neki, hogy sikerült elkapni az ámokfutót. Azonnal küldte is az egyik emberét, hogy hozza vissza Ozait, amíg ő kihallgatja a betolakodót. A férfi egy külön szobában, egy székbe kötözve várta.<p>

– Na, halljam, mi akart lenni ez a kis akció?

– Azt hiszi, válaszolok magának? – hangzott a válasz. Egy tébolyodott őrülthöz képest, aki pár perce még tört-zúzott, most hihetetlenül nyugodtan ült a székben. A parancsnokot ez csak még jobban bosszantotta.

– Nem akarsz beszélni? – kérdezte, amire a férfi csak fejcsóválással felelt. – Ám legyen… Egy hét a hűtőben majd megoldja a nyelved…

– Uram! – rontott be az egyik őr, a futástól kapkodva a levegőt. – A fogoly és a társa megszöktek… A kapuőr és a kíséret… nincsenek sehol…

A parancsnokot rekordidő alatt öntötte el a méreg. Eddig nem akart lesüllyedni odáig, hogy megüsse, akárcsak megérintse bármelyik rabot a börtönben. Most viszont megfordulva akkora pofont kevert le legújabb foglyának, hogy amikor a férfi végül kiegyenesedett a székben, véreset köpött a padlóra.

– A pokolba a hűtővel! Elmondod, amit tudni akarok itt és most! Miért jöttetek a börtönömbe?

– Ez után sem világos? – jött az újabb visszakérdezés. A férfi arcán győzelmes vigyor terült szét. – Azért jöttünk, hogy kivigyük a Tűz urát. Semmi több.

– Ozait? Mégis mi célból?

– Visszaszerezzük neki a trónját. És biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem fog megfeledkezni azokról, akik segítették, amikor kellett.

A két férfi egy ideig farkasszemet nézett egymással. A parancsnok nem szólt semmit. Elég ideje volt már ebben a börtönben ahhoz, hogy tudja, hogyan lehet kiszedni a foglyokból, amit tudni akart. Ezzel a betolakodóval viszont pillanatnyilag semmire nem menne. A céljukat is csak azért mondta el, mert már semmit sem tehetnek, hogy megakadályozzák. Ha többet is ki akar szedni belőle, ahhoz előbb meg kell törnie, az pedig időigényes feladat.

– Vigyétek a hűtőbe – szólt a katonáknak. – Két hét alatt talán sikerül jobb belátásra térítenünk.

– Küldjek egy sólymot a Tűz urának? – kérdezte az őr, aki az eltűnt fogoly hírét hozta.

– Nem kell – intette le a parancsnok. – Személyesen számolok be neki a történtekről. Úgyis hivatalos vagyok a palotába…

* * *

><p>– Micsoda?<p>

Egy teáscsésze hatalmasat csattant a Tűz urának tróntermének falán. A darabokra tört porcelán már képtelen volt magában tartani a beleöntött italt, ami jellegzetes foltban terült szét a falon. Iroh főtanácsadó, egykori tábornok a könnyeivel küszködve nézett utána.

– Kegyelmedért esedezem, uram – borult térdre a Forrongó Szikla parancsnoka Zuko előtt. – Át kellett volna látnom a színjátékukon. Nem lett volna szabad hagynom, hogy megszökjenek.

– Az elmondottak alapján elsőrangú alakítás lehetett – vetette közbe Iroh, miután sikerült elszakítania tekintetét a teafolttól. – Ezért senkit sem lehet hibáztatni.

– És mégis mit kéne csinálnunk szerinted? – támadt rá Zuko. A Tűz urában tombolt a harag. – Várjuk meg, amíg bemasírozik ide a híveivel és…

– Zuko! – emelte fel a hangját Iroh, számos döbbent tekintetet vonva magára, többek között a trón másik oldalán ülő Aangét is. Iroh azon kevesek egyike volt, akiknek kiváltságuk volt a Tűz urát nevén szólítani, de a főtanácsos csak ritkán élt ezzel a jogával. – Először is nyugodj meg! Tudom, hogy a hír váratlanul ért, de ez nem ok arra, hogy elveszítsük a fejünket. Ozai most szabadult ki a börtönből, de eltart egy ideig, amíg megmutatja magát. Előbb-utóbb meg fogjuk találni, de ne hagyd, hogy elrontsa életed egyik legfontosabb napját! Mindent a maga idejében.

Zuko nagy levegőt vett, hogy valahogy megnyugtassa magát. Magában átkozta azoknak a pokolfajzatoknak az időzítését, akiknek eddigi rövid uralkodását is sikerült megkeseríteniük. Mikor végül megszólalt, így is nehezére esett nyugodtnak tűnni.

– Mit javasolsz? Hol kezdjük el keresni?

– Fogalmam sincs. Bárhol lehet…

– Akkor erről ennyit. Elmentem aludni.

A Tűz ura felkelt a trónjáról, majd vissza sem nézve kiviharzott a teremből. A többiek néhány pillanatig csak néztek utána, végül Iroh kelt fel a trón mellől.

– A nevében is elnézést kérek. Egy kicsit ideges a holnap miatt, a hír pedig tényleg nem a legjobbkor érkezett. Bízom benne, hogy holnapután már tiszta fejjel áll hozzá a dolgokhoz. Most pedig keresek egy cselédet, hogy takarítsa fel a kiömlött teát…

– Főtanácsos! – pattant fel Aang is a helyéről, és felzárkózott a távozó Iroh mellé. – Kik szabadíthatták ki Ozait? Ki húzhat hasznot belőle, ha kiszabadítja?

– Ozaisták – hangzott a tömör válasz. – Egy fanatikus csoport, akik a háború vége óta követelik vissza a régi Tűz urát. Többnyire gazdag földesurak, akik Ozai uralkodása alatt szedték meg magukat.

– Tehát rengeteg pénzük van.

– A pénz csak akkor ér valamit, ha tudod, mit vegyél rajta. És sajnos az ozaisták tudják. Egyre radikálisabb eszközökhöz nyúlnak, hogy elérjék a céljukat, ez az első eset, hogy emberéletet követelt az akciójuk.

– Mennyien lehetnek?

– Nem tudni. Könnyedén beszervezhettek bárkit, aki egy kicsit is szimpatizált Ozaijal. Óvatosnak kell lennünk. Most, hogy Ozai szabad, nem nehéz kitalálni, mi lesz a következő lépésük.

Aang bólintott. Ő is tudta nagyon jól.

– Holnap még több fegyveres őr kell a ceremóniára – folytatta Iroh. – Zukónak talán élete legboldogabb napja lesz, de nekem egy rémálom. Kizárt, hogy órákkal az esküvő előtt meg tudjuk változtatni a helyszínt…

– Ha valamiben tudok segíteni, megtalálsz.

Iroh hálásan meghajolt előtte.

– Köszönöm az ajánlatodat. Merem remélni, hogy nem kerül rá sor – itt hatalmasat ásított. – Hosszú nap áll előttünk. Jó éjszakát!

Aang viszonozta a főtanácsos jókívánságát, majd mindketten elmentek aludni.

* * *

><p>Álmában már a város főterén állt az első sorban. Barátaival tapsolva köszöntötték a százéves háborút lezáró avatárról mintázott márványszobor előtt álló Zukót és Mait. Kettejükkel szemben egy vöröscsuhás férfi állt, aki a szertartást vezette.<p>

– Barátaim! – szólt, elég hangosan ahhoz, hogy a téren mindenki tisztán hallhassa. – Kedves rokonok, barátok, egybegyűltek! Azért vagyunk most itt, hogy tanúi lehessünk, ahogy két ember összeköti életét…

– Ezek az unalmas monológok – súgta Katara. – A miénken nem akarok ilyet.

– Azt mondod?

– Azt.

Aang sem volt oda igazán a kimerítő beszédért, és úgy tűnt a pap sem akarja túl sokáig húzni az időt.

– Zuko, fogadod-e az itt megjelent Mait hites feleségedül, és kitartasz-e mellette jóban és rosszban, amíg a halál el nem választ?

– Igen.

– És te, Mai, fogadod-e az itt megjelent Zukót hites férjedül, és kitartasz-e mellette jóban és rosszban, amíg a halál el nem választ?

– Nem.

Mielőtt bárkinek is ideje lett volna felocsúdni az egyszavas válasz keltette megdöbbenésből, egy kés ugrott Mai kezébe a menyasszonyi ruha ujjából. A következő pillanatban már bele is állította a kést Zuko mellkasába.

– A férfi szívéhez a legrövidebb út a harmadik és negyedik borda közt van, a szegycsonttól kétujjnyival balra – mondta kifejezéstelen arccal, miközben Zuko erejét vesztve összerogyott a lábai előtt.

A téren kitört a pánik. A nézősereg egymást lökdösve igyekezett minél távolabb kerülni a gyilkosságtól. Aang és a barátai csak álltak az első sorban, a sokktól megbénultan. Aztán Aang körül hirtelen szétesett a világ.

Verejtéktől gyöngyöző arccal riadt fel. Fejét a keze közé fogta, mélyeket lélegzett, hogy megszabaduljon a lidércnyomástól. De hosszú percek után is csak annyi jött ki a száján:

– Ez meg mi volt?

* * *

><p>Katara aggódva nézett körül a Tűz népe fővárosának hatalmas főterén. Már összegyűlt a Tűz urának esküvőjére kíváncsi nézősereg, a pap is a helyén volt. Talán percek lehettek hátra a szertartás kezdetéig. De valaki még hiányzott, és Katara őt kereste a tömött sorok között.<p>

– Nem láttad Aangot? – kérdezte bátyjától, aki a kezében tartott zacskónyi tűzpehellyel már az esküvőt követő lakomára alapozott.

– Ma még nem – felelte Sokka, miután lenyelte azt a három darab édességet, amit pont a kérdés előtt tömött a szájába. – De nem szokott csak úgy eltűnni. Figyeld meg, itt lesz hamarosan.

Ezzel Sokka újabb tűzpelyhet emelt a szájához, jelezve, hogy részéről lezártnak tekinti a beszélgetést. Katarát azonban nem győzte meg, a lány újra körbefordult, tekintetével az ifjú avatárt keresve.

Abban a pillanatban kürtök harsantak fel minden irányból. A téren álló húszméteres Aang-szoborral szemben, ahol a nézők között egy kis folyosót jelöltek ki, mindkét szélét egy-egy sor katonával biztosítva, megérkezett egy gyaloghintó. Zuko szállt ki belőle, alkalomhoz illő ruhában, amivel láthatóan meggyűlt a baja, mire sikerült magára erőltetnie.

– Nem áll jól neki – jegyezte meg magának Katara, miközben igyekezett elfojtani kuncogását. – Biztos roppant kényelmetlen.

Zuko a márványszobor lábánál várakozó paphoz sétált, majd tiszteletteljesen meghajoltak egymás előtt. A főtéren megrendezett esküvőnek szimbolikus jelentése is volt. Jelképesen olyan volt, mintha a Tűz urát és választottját az avatár adná össze, ezzel pedig mind a négy nép áldását adná hozzá.

A Tűz urának hintója már továbbállt, és egy újabb vette át a helyét a nézők között vágott folyosó végén. Megérkezett Mai is, hosszú ujjú menyasszonyi ruhájában úgy ragyogva, mint korábban soha. Katarának a lélegzete is elakadt, amikor meglátta. Viszont Aang még mindig nem érkezett meg. A fiatal vízidomár ismét körbejáratta tekintetét a tömegen, de az avatárt ezúttal sem találta sehol. Forgolódásából a pap szavai zökkentették ki:

– Barátaim! – emelte fel a hangját, hogy minden néző hallhassa. – Kedves rokonok, barátok, egybegyűltek! Azért vagyunk most itt, hogy tanúi lehessünk, ahogy két ember összeköti életét – itt kissé lehalkította a hangját, és közvetlenül Zukóéknak megjegyezte: – Nem lesz hosszú, nyugi!

Katara ezúttal nem tudta elfojtani a mosolyát. Nyilván a pap is észrevette, hogy Zuko számára teljesen szokatlan a ruha, amiben meg kellett jelennie. Aang is megérkezhetne már.

– Párt választani magunknak az élet legnehezebb feladatai közé tartozik, és te, Tűz ura Zuko, sikeresen teljesítetted ezt a feladatot. Ha bárki tud olyan körülményről, ami miatt e két ember nem kelhet egybe, az szóljon most, vagy hallgasson mindörökre!

Néhány pillanatig csend borult a főtérre, majd valaki hirtelen felkiáltott az utolsó sorok mögött:

– Én tudok!

Katara mindenki mással egyetemben a hang irányába fordult. Aang végre megérkezett, egy levegőből formált forgó labdán süvített el a nézők mögött, be a folyosóra és az ifjú pár mellett állt meg.

– Aang! – szólt rá Zuko. – Te meg mit csinálsz?

– Állítsd le az esküvőt! Mai nem önmaga. Meg akar ölni.

Aangról most minden szem Maire szegeződött, aki ugyanolyan meglepettnek tűnt, mint bárki más.

– Mit beszélsz? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve a Tűz ura.

– Megmutatom – válaszolt Aang, majd a menyasszonyhoz lépett.

Mindenki egyszerre hördült fel megbotránkozásában, amikor Aang egy mozdulattal letépte Mai ruhájának jobb ujját. Az avatárt azonban nem zökkentették ki, megrázta a ruhadarabot, amiből egy díszesen megmunkált kés hullott a kinyújtott tenyerébe. A fegyvert ezután felmutatta Zuko orra előtt.

– Az igen helyett ezzel akart szíven szúrni.

* * *

><p>A trónterem levegőjében harapni lehetett a feszültséget. Mai egy széken ült, kitéve a kérdések rohamának, amiket a többiek tettek fel. Zuko nem messze járkált fel-alá tehetetlen mérgében. Már átöltözött. Toph, Katara, Sokka és Iroh tanácstalanul figyelték, ahogy Aang ötvenhetedszer is a menyasszonynak szegezi a kérdést:<p>

– Miért akartad megölni Zukót?

– Nem akartam megölni – hangzott ugyanaz a válasz ötvenhetedszerre is.

Az esküvőt Aang közbelépése után azonnal félbeszakították, az emberek hazamentek. Mait visszahozták a palotába, és jóformán azóta faggatták, de mindezidáig kevés sikerrel.

– Déjá vu érzésem van – jegyezte meg Toph, bujkáló mosollyal az arcán. – Valaki állít valamit, a másik állítja az ellenkezőjét, mégis mindketten igazat mondanak.

– Az mit jelent? – kérdezte Zuko. – Találkoztatok már ilyen esettel?

– Ba Sing Sében – bólintott Aang. – Hipnotizálták. Legutóbb Katarának sikerült valamennyire áttörnie rajta és felszínre hozni néhány emléket.

Katara nem szólt semmit, csak Mai háta mögé lépett, és két kezét a menyasszony halántékára tette. Lehunyta a szemét, koncentrált.

A többiek csendben figyelték. Pár perc elteltével Mai vonaglani kezdett a székben, mintha tiltakozna valami ellen.

– Azt hiszem, megvan a fal – jelentette be Katara, továbbra is behunyt szemmel koncentrálva. – Megpróbálom áttörni.

Kínosan lassan teltek a másodpercek. Végül, miután a jelenlévők számára szinte egy örökkévalóság telt el, Mai megnyugodva dőlt hátra a székben, szemeit résnyire kinyitva.

– Kérdezhettek – mondta Katara alig hallhatóan.

– Rendben – Zuko lépett Mai elé. – Ki vett rá, hogy az életemre törj?

– Egy nő – akárcsak Katara, Mai is erősen koncentrált. A mögötte álló lánytól eltérően viszont ő arra összpontosított, hogy megtalálja a választ az emlékei között. – Egész fiatal volt, talán még a harmincat sem töltötte be. Nagy zöld szemei voltak és hosszú fekete haja… Talán a derekáig ért. Első alkalommal piszkos volt és ápolatlan, később ez már nem érződött rajta.

– Valaki összeszedhette az utcán, megbízhatta a feladattal, és miután sikeresen hipnotizált, egy jobb élettel jutalmazta meg. Nem lehet tudni, ki bérelte fel?

Mai a fejét rázta.

– Mindig csak ketten voltunk. És sosem beszélt arról, hogy valaki másnak dolgozna.

– Azt mondtad, először ápolatlan volt a nő – vette vissza a szót Zuko. – Tehát többször is voltál nála.

– A Tűz urának megölése a második feladatom lett volna. Először a királyi pecsétet kellett ellopnom neki.

Zuko hitetlenkedve fordult nagybátyjához.

– Én nem láttam, hogy eltűnt volna a pecsét.

– Mert amíg az esküvőre készülődtünk, én intéztem a papírmunkát – mondta Iroh. – Pár hete egyik nap nem találtam, feltúrtam miatta az egész szobát. Másnap egy másik fiókban találtam meg. Akkor a kor velejárójának gondoltam.

– Igen, következő nap vissza is hoztam – folytatta Mai. – Csak egy napra kellett neki.

– Az elég lehet arra, hogy lemásolják? – vetette közbe Aang. Iroh aggódó arccal bólintott.

– Hol találkoztatok? – kérdezte Zuko.

– A délkeleti út úgy félórányi járás után elágazik. A főút keletre fordul, de egy ösvény tovább halad délkeletre. Nem sokkal messzebb kezdődik az erdő, a szélén pedig egy fakunyhó áll. Oda kellett vinnem a pecsétet is.

– És oda kellene menned, miután megöltél?

Egy bólintás volt a válasz.

* * *

><p>Mai bekopogott az erdőszéli viskó ajtaján. Érezte a többiek tekintetét a hátában. Még együtt hagyták el a fővárost azzal a céllal, hogy rajtaütnek az ellenségen és kiszednek belőlük mindent, amit tudnak. Zukóék most a fák közül figyelték, mikor jön el az ő idejük.<p>

A kunyhóból nem érkezett válasz. Mai pár percig értetlenül állt az ajtó előtt. A nőnek itt kéne lennie. Pillantása a kilincsre tévedt, majd hirtelen elhatározással benyitott.

A kis faház belsejében sötétség és csend honolt. A kevés bútor, ami a berendezést alkotta, sejtelmesnek tűnt a homályban. Mai nem törődött velük. Egyenesen egy hátsó szoba felé vette az irányt, ahová már ismerte a járást. Még azt is figyelmen kívül hagyta, hogy időközben társai is megérkeztek, Zuko pedig egy meggyújtott fáklyával zárkózott fel mögé. Határozottan nyitotta ki az újabb ajtót is.

Az aprócska szobában két széken és egy asztalon kívül nem volt, és nem is nagyon fért volna el semmi más. Mait ide vezette be a nő, leültek egymással szemben… Mai vadul megrázta a fejét. Most nem emlékezni jött ide.

Zuko a lányt megkerülve az asztalhoz lépett, ahol egy összehajtogatott papírfecnit talált. Kapkodva kiterítette, majd a fáklya fényénél hangosan felolvasta a sebtében ráírt üzenetet:

_Szép próbálkozás volt._

A Tűz ura fellángoló dühében egy mozdulattal összegyűrte a papírt.

– Tudták – jelentette ki. – Tudták, hogy nem sikerült a tervük.

– Hát… Az esküvőt bárki láthatta, így nem olyan meglepő – vetette fel Katara.

– Ha egyszer a kezem közé kerülnek… Nem fogják megköszönni, az biztos. Ezt nem hagyom annyiban.

– Ebben biztos vagyok – mondta Iroh, kezét unokaöccse vállán nyugtatva. – De remélem, tényleg tudod, hogy pontosan mit jelent ez.

Zuko nagyon is jól tudta. Alig fejeztek be egy háborút, már bele is csöppentek egy másikba. Csakhogy ezt nem hadseregek fogják megvívni a csatamezőn, hanem kémek és orgyilkosok a színfalak mögött.

– De – szólalt meg végül Aangékhoz fordulva, – ha már meghívtalak titeket, legalább az esküvő végéig maradhatnátok.

A többiek csak bíztatóan mosolyogtak.

**Folyt. köv.**


	2. A rabló és a pandúr

– Víz. Föld. Tűz. Levegő.

– Réges-régen a négy nép békében élt együtt, de minden megváltozott, amikor a Tűz népe támadást indított. Csak az avatár, a négy elem mestere képes megállítani őket, ami száz év háború után sikerült is neki. Most béke van, és az új Tűz uraként az én feladatom megbizonyosodni róla, hogy ez így is marad.

**A Tűz ura**

**Zuko legendája**

Második fejezet: A rabló és a pandúr

Ozai még határozatlanul járkált a sziklába vájt járatok végtelennek tűnő labirintusában. Még csak pár nap telt el az óta, hogy két kitartó híve kiszabadította a Forrongó Szikláról, és nem volt elég ideje, hogy megjegyezze a folyosók bonyolult alaprajzát.

Megmaradt hívei, az ozaisták a hegyekbe vették be magukat. Tűzidomár létükre saját kezükkel kezdték el a sziklákba vájni rejtekhelyüket. Pár méternyi ásás után viszont egy barlangrendszerre bukkantak, ami tökéletesen megfelelt főhadiszállásnak. Közel a királyi palotának helyet adó vulkánhoz és a lábában meghúzódó fővároshoz, könnyen szemmel tarthatták a külvilág eseményeit.

A nemesek által biztosított vagyonból villámgyorsan berendezték a feltárt termeket. A bejárathoz közel fél tucat hálóterem és négy étkező kapott helyet. Utóbbiak mögött egy közös éléskamrát alakítottak ki, aminek mindennapos feltöltéséért külön tagok feleltek. Az élelmiszerek egy részét a közeli paraszttanyákról, másik részét a városszéli boltokból szerezték be.

Beljebb a barlangban három edzőtermet is kialakítottak, közvetlenül az itt talált melegvízű források szomszédságában. Még beljebb rendezték be néhány fontosabb vezető személyes hálószobáját, az egyik folyosó végén pedig egy tanácstermet rendeztek be.

Ozai ebbe a tanácsterembe tartott, de mivel még csak nemrég hozták ide, nem volt benne biztos, jó irányba indult-e el. Már azon gondolkozott, hogy az első szembejövő embertől megkérdezi, amikor távolabb a járatból hangokat hallott. Ahogy tovább haladt a barlangban, kiderült, hogy a zaj az egyik edzőteremből jött, aminek a bejáratához még egy táblát is kitettek a következő üzenettel: „Zártkörű edzés, belépés csak saját felelősségre."

A hajdani Tűz ura megállt az edzőterem előtt, és kíváncsian nézett be a helyiségbe. Bár csak keveset látott a benti eseményekből, az valósággal lenyűgözte. Egy férfi fekete, majdnem teljesen testhez simuló ruhában, mindkét kezében láncot forgatva nézett szembe egy megtermett ember méreteivel büszkélkedő szalmabábbal. Ozai a folyamatosan mozgásban lévő fegyveren alig vette észre, hogy minden egyes láncszem két oldalára két-háromcentis fogakat erősítettek.

Pont amikor Ozai belesett az edzőterembe, a férfi mindkét láncot a szalmával kitömött báb felé hajította. Ahogy a fegyverek körbefonták áldozatukat, fogak tucatjai mélyedtek a szalmába. Ozai elképzelte, mi történne, ha egy élő embert kapnának el. Elképzelte, ahogy azok a fogak áthatolnak bőrön, húson, izmon. Abból a szorításból nem szabadulna senki.

A férfi, mintha csak érezte volna, hogy figyelik, pár másodpercnyi szünetet tartott, majd egy hirtelen mozdulattal maga felé rántotta mindkét fegyvert. A pusztítást látva Ozai arra gondolt, mennyivel jobban járt volna szerencsétlen bábu egy óriáskígyóval. A láncok először hasonló módon roppantották össze, utána viszont szabályosan kettévágták. Ozai még fel sem eszmélt a látványból, amikor egy hang megszólította a háta mögül.

– Felség!

Egy alacsony, görnyedt hátú férfi sietett felé a folyosón. Ghalim tizedes annak idején még Zhao tengernagy északi hadjáratában is részt vett. Azon kevesek közé tartozott, akik viszonylag épségben tértek vissza a sarkról. A Víz törzsének kudarcba fulladt ostroma után a tizedes pszichiátriai kezelésre szorult sokkos állapota miatt. Kevéssel a Fekete Nap előtt jött rendbe, és hősiesen kivette a részét az invázió visszaverésében. Ezt követően pedig kalóznak állt, szenvedélyesen fosztogatva és elsüllyesztve az ellenséges hajókat, főleg a Víz törzsének hajóit. Olyan pletykák is keringtek, hogy néhány hajót adtak a parancsnoksága alá, amikkel aztán blokád alá vette korábbi felettese bukásának helyszínét. Ha hinni lehetett a szóbeszédnek, hajói még mindig a jégtáblák határán állomásoztak, a legkisebb halászbárkát is célba véve.

– Ha jól sejtem, a tanácstermet keresi, Felség – hajolt meg Ozai előtt, amikor odaért hozzá.

– Igen, csak már kezdtem bizonytalanná válni, jó irányba indultam-e el.

– Hogyne, pontosan erre van – egyenesedett fel Ghalim. A falra erősített fáklyák fénye megvilágította arcának sebhelyeit, amiket nagyrészt a Fekete Napon, valamint a kalózként megvívott csatákban szerzett. A tizedes sietősen megfordult, és elindult a barlangban. – Erre tovább. Zhong kapitány már várja Felségedet.

Ozai követte a tizedest a folyosón, ahogy egyre beljebb hatoltak a hegy gyomrában, de gondolatai minduntalan visszatértek a láncokat suhogtató férfira az edzőteremben. Ezt meg is említette Ghalimnak.

– Láncokkal? – kérdezett vissza a tizedes. – Az Pai Tong lehetett, az egyik elit orgyilkosunk. Ők szoktak zártkörű edzéseket tartani. Elég veszélyes ilyenkor a közelükbe menni, de így nem kell visszafogniuk magukat.

– Hányan vannak?

– Hatan alkotnak egy összeszokott csapatot. Pontosak, hatékonyak és nagyon diszkrétek.

Ghalim tizedes vezetésével hamarosan elérkeztek a folyosó végére. A tanácsterem messze a legnagyobb volt a kivájt helyiségek közül, tele egyszerű székekkel, velük szemben egy hatalmas asztal állt. Az asztalon és az asztal mögötti falon is egy-egy térkép kapott helyet, mindkettő akkora, amekkora az alatta lévő felületen elfért. A falra akasztott térképbe bizonyos helyeken különböző színekben pompázó, nagyfejű gombostűket szúrtak, míg az asztalra kiterített térkép ugyanazon helyein különböző színű bábuk álltak.

Zhong kapitány ez utóbbi fölé hajolva töprengett, amikor Ozai és kísérője beléptek a terembe. Erős izomzatú ember volt, fekete haja végét vörösre festette, de nem kötötte a szokásos copfba, amióta a háborúból visszatérve leszerelték. Még Iroh tábornok alatt szolgált Ba Sing Se ostrománál, amikor egy földidomárral való találkozáskor egy sziklát kapott az arcába. A szikla bezúzta az arcát, még most is látszódtak rajta a nyomok. A kapitányt akkor érte a legnagyobb döbbenet és csalódás, amikor Iroh abbahagyta az ostromot. Leszerelése óta hangoztatta elégedetlenségét, hogy legszívesebben visszatérne a frontvonalba és hogy türelmetlenül várja a háború végét.

De amikor vége lett a háborúnak, mégsem örült neki. Ő nem a békét várta a többi néppel, hanem azt várta, hogy ne legyen többi nép. Zuko hatalomra kerülésével Zhong hátat fordított a Tűz népének, és barátaival együtt a hegyekbe vonult. Megalapította az ozaisták csoportját, akiknek legfőbb céljuk lett visszaültetni Ozait a trónra, és megvalósítani, ami a százéves háborúnak is célja volt. Most is, ahogy a térképet fürkészte, a kapitány szeme dühtől, elszántságtól és céltudatosságtól csillogott.

– Mik a fejlemények, kapitány? – kérdezte Ozai.

– Most kaptam hírt róla, hogy a Tűz urának egyik követe visszatért az Északi-sarkról – felelte Zhong, majd Ghalimhoz fordult. – Kijátszotta a kalózaidat, tizedes.

– Ez mekkora gond? – tekintgetett kettejükre felváltva Ozai. – Mekkora fenyegetést jelent?

– Ha a Tűz ura erősítést küld nekik, fel kell adnunk a blokádot. Nincsenek tartalék hajóink, és az esetleges károkat is csak nehezen tudnánk kijavítani. Most próbálom eldönteni, merre vonuljunk vissza a sarkról.

Ozai végignézett a térképen. Kevés tanulmányozás után egy sárga figurán akadt meg a tekintete a Bálnafarok-sziget közelében.

– Ez is egy hajóflotta? – kérdezte. Zhong bólintott.

– Igen.

– És a miénk?

– Nem is a Levegő nomádjaié. A kalózok többsége velünk van. Miért?

– Akkor ott hagyjuk az északi flottát, ahol van – Ozai egy könnyed mozdulattal a térkép déli széle felé tolta a figurát. – Figyelemelterelés. Megtámadjuk a déli törzset is, és hogy biztosra mehessünk, eljuttatunk egy segélykérő üzenetet Zukóhoz. Van egy kis barátnője, egy déli vízidomár. Ha ő kérne segítséget, Zuko őt fogja előnyben részesíteni. Ezzel szerzünk egy kis időt nektek – fordult Ghalimhoz, – hogy kifosszátok az északi törzset. De ahogy a kapitány is mondta, nem állhatunk le velük harcolni, tehát így sem lesz sok.

Ghalim meghajolt Ozai előtt, majd kisietett a teremből. A hajdani Tűz ura kettesben maradt Zhong kapitánnyal.

– Nos, mi a következő terv? – kérdezte kevés hallgatás után.

– Milyen terv?

– Zuko eltávolítására. Azt hittem, már kitaláltál valamit, miután Mai nem járt sikerrel.

– Ja, hogy az! Nos, a helyzet az, hogy az esküvőt az avatár szakította félbe, akinek tudtommal súghattak a szellemek is. Egy apró tényező, amivel nem számoltunk, és sajnos nem is nagyon tudunk mit kezdeni vele. Sajnos még mindig a Tűz urának palotájában vendégeskedik, ezért kénytelenek vagyunk még pár napot várni. Előbb-utóbb el kell hagynia a várost, hiszen más kötelességei is vannak. Akkor fogunk lépni. Addig pedig foglalkozzunk valami mással!

Zhong elindult visszafelé a folyosón, nyomában Ozaijal. Néhány kisebb üreg mellett haladtak el, amik a csoporton belüli fontosabb emberek személyes lakrészéül szolgáltak. Főleg a Zhonghoz és Ghalimhoz hasonló háborús veteránok laktak itt, az ozaisták vagyonát biztosító nemesek csak a nagyobb megbeszélések idejére hagyták hátra kényelmes villáikat. Végül elértek egy privát lakrészhez képest nagyobb teremhez. Akárcsak a többi egyéni hálóban, az ágy az egyik falnál állt. Vele szemközt egy kicsi polcot szereltek a falra. Azon két rendkívül vastag, többszáz oldalas, valamint egy vékonyabb, csupán párszáz oldalas kötet feküdt, többnek nem is igazán akadt volna hely. A bejárattal szemközti falnál egy sokkal nagyobb szekrény állt, minden egyes fiókja megcímkézve. Az üreg közepén egy asztalka kapott helyet, rajta kisméretű kések, kavicsok, mozsár, illetve egy teleírt papírdarab.

A terem lakója, egy rövid hajú, enyhén borostás férfi feléjük fordult, amikor meghallotta a közeledtüket. Ahogy Ozai a szemébe nézett, olyan érzés fogta el, hogy bármit kérdezhetne tőle, megkapná a választ.

– Felség, bemutatom Fon Dalát – intett felé Zhong kapitány. – Egy guru.

– Guru?

– A családja vele együtt immár három generáció óta az idomítás lélektanát és az idomítás során lezajló folyamatokat kutatja, egy-két igencsak érdekes áttörést is elérve – a kapitány Fonra nézett. – Összeírtad, ami kell?

A guru mosolyogva felemelte a papírt az asztalról.

– Itt van minden szükséges hozzávaló.

– Remek – mondta Zhong, miközben átvette a listát. – Akkor nem marad más hátra, mint beszerezni őket.

– Csakhogy – szólt közbe a guru, és rámutatott az utolsó sorra, – ez a nyugtató hatású fű igen ritka, és megeshet, hogy nem lehet pénzért hozzájutni. Javaslom, hogy ezért Alagot küldd el.

Zhong bólintott.

– Meglesz. Bízd csak ránk!

* * *

><p>Zuko sosem szerette a tanácskozásokat. Hercegként azért utálta őket, mert csak nagy ritkán kérték ki a véleményét, anélkül pedig jóformán meg sem szólalhatott. Azt mondták, nem ért az ilyen dolgokhoz. Bízott benne, hogy idősebb korára már őt is többször fogják megkérdezni. Nem is vágyott másra.<p>

Most viszont minden másra vágyott, csak a tanácskozásokra nem. A Tűz uraként mindenben neki kellett kimondania az utolsó szót, ami kifejezetten idegesítette. A megvitatásra váró ügy komolysága sem változtatott a hozzáállásán. Nemrég érkezett vissza a követ, akit az Északi-sarkra küldött. A követ jelentette, hogy a sarkot kalózok vették blokád alá, a Víz törzse pedig mindennemű segítséget szívesen fogad. A blokád azt is megmagyarázta, hogy az előző hat követ miért nem tért vissza.

A probléma megoldására több különböző javaslat is született. Zuko nem is értette, miért kell ennyire bonyolítani a dolgokat. Volt, aki azt tanácsolta, hogy azonnal küldjék oda a királyi flottát és semmisítsék meg a kalózokat. Mások óvatosságra intették, azt mondták, csak egy kisebb rajt küldjenek, hogy meggyőződhessenek a fenyegetés valódiságáról. Voltak, akik azt a véleményt hangoztatták, ne csak hadihajókat, hanem velük együtt segélyszállítmányt is küldjenek, míg mások szerint a szállítmány ráért, előbb a kalózoktól kell megszabadulniuk.

Zuko két oldalán Aang és Iroh ült, két személy, akiknek a tanácsát mindig szívesen vette. Tudta, hogy néhányan túl gyengekezű uralkodónak tarthatják emiatt, de mivel még csak tanulta, milyen a Tűz urának lenni, ragaszkodott nagybátyja tanácsaihoz. Most is hozzá fordult először.

– Te mit mondasz?

– A segélyszállítmány nem várhat. Ki tudja, hányan haltak már éhen a blokád miatt. De az egész flottát sem küldheted vele. A fővárost is védenünk kell, ha az ozaisták támadnának.

Zuko gyorsan eldöntötte, mit tegyenek.

– Két hajónyi élelem és egy hajónyi gyógyszer első körben elég kell legyen. Ha többre is szükség lenne, majd küldjük. És öt hadihajó fogja kísérni a szállítmányt.

A főtanácsos egyetértően bólintott. A Tűz ura ismét a többiekhez fordult.

– Akkor, ha senkinek nincs ellenvetése…

A tanácsterem előtti folyosóról hangok szűrődtek be, kizökkentve ezzel Zukót. Dulakodás hallatszott odakintről, majd a kapu kitárult, mire a többiek is kíváncsian a bejárat felé fordultak. Az ajtóban egy harmincas éveiben járó, simára borotvált arcú férfi jelent meg. Szemei borzalmat és kétségbeesést tükröztek, kezében tekercset tartott.

– Felség! – kiáltott, miközben pár lépéssel közelebb jött a tanácshoz. Szakadt ruhái és piszkos arca talán már nem is tűnhetett volna ki jobban a teremben tartózkodók közül. Mikor közelebb ért, színpadiasan térdre borult. – Szörnyű híreket hozok, nagyuram. A Déli-sarkot kalózok támadták meg. Segítségre van szükségünk.

– Hogyan? – Zuko úgy pattant fel a székéből, mintha bolha csípte volna meg. Nagyon reménykedett benne, hogy rosszul hallotta a férfit. – Ismételd meg!

– A Víz déli törzsét megtámadták a kalózok, felség. Sürgősen segítségre van szükségük.

Aang is felállt a helyéről. Őt is legalább annyira aggasztották a követ szavai, mint a Tűz urát. Iroh viszont a helyén maradt, rezzenéstelenül figyelve a jövevényt.

– Köszönöm, hogy tudattad velem a helyzetet – szólalt meg rövid hallgatás után Zuko, mikor végre nyugalmat tudott erőltetni a hangjába. – Most mehetsz. Keresd fel a királyi gyógyítót, aki ellátja a sebeidet, utána pedig kérj új ruhákat az udvari szabótól!

– Hálás köszönetem, felség – hajolt meg a férfi, majd megfordult és kisietett a teremből. Zuko már nem láthatta, amikor a kapuőrök mellett elhaladva elmosolyodott.

– Változik a terv – fordult Aanghoz a Tűz ura. – A konvoj dél felé indul, az északiaknak várniuk kell.

– Nem – szólt közbe az avatár. – Küldd csak északra a hajókat, délre én megyek.

Zuko bólintott, majd visszafordult nagybátyjához, hogy véglegesítsék a döntést. Csakhogy Iroh nem volt a helyén. Pontosabban már nem volt sehol.

* * *

><p>Alag Fui hivatásos tolvaj volt, és büszkén gondolt a legjobbként magára. Legyen az egyszerű zsebtolvajkodás a napi betevőért vagy komoly biztonsági rendszerek kijátszása mások megbízásából, ő értett hozzá a leginkább.<p>

Titka nem abban rejlett, hogy mindig észrevétlen tudjon maradni, bár tényleg vigyázott rá, hogy ne kapják rajta, amikor elemel valamit. Éles hallása sokat segített neki ebben, ehhez pedig még hozzájárult saját célirányos edzésprogramja, amivel egyetlen célja volt: minél hajlékonyabbá és rugalmasabbá tenni a testét, hogy olyan helyeken juthasson be házakba, ahol nem számítottak rá. Ami még inkább éltette – holott csak ritkán engedhette a dolgokat odáig fajulni, – amikor dolga végeztével járőrökbe futott és üldözésre került a sor. Menekülésben nem akadt párja, még kevésbé rendőr, aki pár percnél tovább a nyomában tudott volna maradni.

Alag utcagyerekként, a sorstársaival töltött idő alatt fejlesztette tökélyre azokat a készségeket, amiknek azóta jóformán nap mint nap rendkívüli hasznát vette. A többiekkel naponta többször játszották a „Kövesd a vezért!" nevű játékot. Kieséses rendszerben vetélkedtek egymással, ő pedig rendre eljutott a döntő fordulókig. Futás közben, háztetőkre felkapaszkodva és közöttük ugrálva érezte igazán elemében magát. Az volt az ő világa. Manapság leginkább éjszakánként hódolhatott szenvedélyének, amikor senki sem látta. Nappal csak akkor kapaszkodott tetőre, amikor üldözőt kellett leráznia.

Tolvajként azon dolgozott a legtöbbet, hogy hajlékony legyen, menekülési technikáját viszont már gyerekkorától kezdve finomította. Egész testalkatát erre hegyezte ki: nem volt magas, inkább középtermetű, erős, izmos lábakkal az ugráshoz, vékony termettel és majdnem teljesen kopaszra nyírt fejjel a minél kisebb légellenállás érdekében. Gyors volt, robbanékony és olyan távolságokat tudott átugrani, amire más teljes meggyőződéssel azt mondta: lehetetlen.

Szigorú értelemben véve Alag sosem volt híve Ozainak és hivatalosan nem is csatlakozott az ozaistákhoz. Ugyanakkor rengeteg megbízást kapott tőlük, amiket szívesen teljesített. Nem csak a fizetségért, sokkal inkább a kihívásért. Nagyon szerette a kihívásokat, az érzést, amikor az adrenalin végigszáguld az erein.

Ezért is érte csalódásként, amikor felkérték erre a munkára. Amikor meglátta a listát Zhong kapitány kezében, még nagyot dobbant a szíve. _Mi __mindent __kell __majd __vajon __ellopnia?_ – gondolta magában. Aztán kiderült, hogy a felsorolt dolgok többsége teljesen hétköznapi és bármelyik boltban meg lehet őket venni. Kapott pénzt a beszerzésükre, valamint egy hamis királyi pecséttel ellátott felhatalmazást, arra az esetre, ha valamit nem akarnának neki eladni. Egyedül a lista utolsó tétele tűnt érdekesnek. Valami nyugtató hatású fű, amit nem biztos, hogy pénzért megkap.

Szándékosan ezt hagyta utoljára. Amikor a lehetőségre gondolt, hogy kifuthatja magát, jóleső borzongás futott végig a hátán. Magabiztosan lépett be egy gyógyítóhoz, akiről többen is mondták, hogy gyógynövényeket is árul.

Az egyszerű, földszinti helyiség minden falánál tárolóeszközök sorakoztak, feltehetően tele növényekkel. Alag egyenesen az ajtóval szemközti pulthoz lépett, ami mögött egy fiatal, pocakos férfi állt.

– Üdvözlöm! – köszöntötte. – Sajnos a mester nincs bent. Én csak az inasa vagyok, de talán tudok segíteni.

– Rukoafű kéne. Van raktáron?

– Rukoafű? – kérdezett vissza az inas, a tarkóját vakargatva zavarában. – Nos, van egy kevés, de a mester kikötötte, hogy nem adhatok belőle csak úgy bárkinek. Tudja, nagyon erős nyugtató hatása van, ezért csak olyanoknak ad belőle, akiket előtte saját kezűleg vizsgált meg és akiknek szerinte is arra van szükségük.

Alag ügyelt arra, hogy ne lehessen érzelmet leolvasni az arcáról. Nem akarnak adni? Akkor jöjjön a B terv! Kiterítette a hamis iratot a pulton.

– Parancsom van, hogy a Tűz ura nevében lefoglaljak belőle valamennyit.

Az inas elkerekedett szemmel nézett a papírra. Látszott rajta, hogy zavara még tovább nőtt. Nem tudta eldönteni, kihez legyen hű: a gyógyítóhoz, akinél szolgált vagy a Tűz urához. Végül megrázta a fejét.

– Várja meg a mestert! Ezt vele kell megbeszélnie.

Alag szája széles mosolyra húzódott. Elérkezett az idő, hogy életbe lépjen a C terv.

* * *

><p>Ramini Mongha a szokásos délutáni őrjáraton vett részt. Társával, Azannal ketten feleltek a királyi palota északi szomszédságában elterülő városrész biztonságáért, immáron fél éve. Elég kevés időt töltött még a rendőrség kötelékében, ezért is küldték erre a viszonylag békés környékre. Ebben a negyedben ritkák voltak a bűncselekmények, ideális terepet szolgáltatva a kezdő rendfenntartóknak.<p>

Amikor Ramini csatlakozott a rendőrséghez, nem kis döbbenetet keltett a többiek körében. Sokan emlékeztek még a lányra, akinek gyakran az orrára kellett koppintani a folyamatos csínytevései miatt. Ramini viszont úgy érezte, lassan mindenki megbarátkozik a jelenlétével. A régi hibáit sem hozzák már fel olyan lelkesen.

Az eseménytelen járőrözést viszont ki nem állhatta. Ilyenkor, amikor nem történt semmi érdekes és már Azannal sem tudott miről beszélgetni, minduntalan eszébe jutottak a régi, nehéz idők. Hat-hét évesen vesztette el a szüleit, ő maga pedig az utcára került. Hosszú, lapockáig érő haja, babaarca, ami azóta is megtartotta kislányos báját, valamint nagy, zöld szemei rendkívül vonzónak bizonyultak a fiúk körében, akik szinte azonnal rászálltak. Már ezekre a kezdeti éveire is pokolként gondolt vissza, de a helyzete csak még tovább romlott, amikor tizenegy-tizenkét éves korában elkezdett nőiesedni. Ekkor már jóformán egy nyugodt perce nem volt a fiúktól, akik zaklatták, erőszakoskodtak vele és belerángatták az összes stiklijükbe, aminek általában az lett a vége, hogy a rendőrök fogták el. Csakhogy Ozai idejében a rendőrök nem sokat foglalkoztak az utcagyerekekkel. Amikor elfogták, csak bevitték a kapitányságra, írtak egy jegyzőkönyvet a szabályszegéséről, majd elengedték. Ramini számára a segítség csak egy évvel később érkezett, méghozzá onnan, ahonnan a legkevésbé várta: egy idősebb fiú állt ki mellette, aki még arra is megtanította, hogy fusson el mások elől, legyenek azok az őt zaklató fiúk vagy a rendőrök.

Azannal éppen egy gyógyító rendelője mellett haladtak el. Ramini megszokásból bepillantott az egyik ablakon, hogy megnézze, bent is minden rendben van-e. Két férfit látott bent az épületben, mindkettő zömök termetű. A pult mögött álló pocakos csak a gyógyító inasa lehetett, már többször is látta az öreg tulajdonos körül sürögni. A másik egy vékony termetű, erős izomzatú fiatalember volt, bizonyára egy vásárló. Mindketten egy darab papír fölé hajoltak, ami a pulton feküdt.

– Csendes nap – jegyezte meg Azan, ahogy eltávolodtak a klinikától. – Pont, amilyennek szeretem.

– Én nem – kezdte volna Ramini, amikor fülsértő robajlás fojtotta belé a szót.

Ahogy visszafordultak, látta, hogy a rendelő ajtaja kirobban a helyéről. A keret maradványaiból sűrű, sötét füst szállt fel, valóságos falként törve az ég felé. Ezen a falon tört át a szinte teljesen tar koponyájú férfi, akit pár pillanattal korábban vásárlónak hitt. A férfi körül sem nézett, hanem azonnal rohanni kezdett.

– Megállni! – kiáltott utána Ramini, miközben társával a tolvaj után eredtek.

Szavai süket fülekre találtak. A férfi nemhogy megállt volna, még csak nem is lassított. Aki akár véletlenül is az útjába került, azt durván félrelökte. Időről időre hátranézett rájuk a válla fölött, hogy megtudja, a nyomában vannak-e még. A két rendőr pár percig még tudta követni a nyomát a forgalmas utcákon, amíg néhány ládán lendületet véve felkapaszkodott egy raktárépület tetejére. Akkor Azan hirtelen megállt.

– Mi az? – fordult felé Ramini, és ő is lelassított. – Nem megyünk utána?

– Viccelsz? – kérdezett vissza a társa, megpaskolva a hasát. – Csak nézz rám!

Ramini kénytelen volt igazat adni neki. Azan nem volt kifejezetten kövér, de látszott rajta a súlyfelesleg. Az üldözés további részét semmiképp sem bírná.

– Pasik… – dohogott magában, ahogy a tolvaj után ő is felmászott a tetőre. – Ma még semmi hasznotok nem volt…

Bár émelygés fogta el az előtte álló feladattól, a kötelességét teljesítenie kellett. Felkaptatott a tető gerincére, hogy minél magasabbról mérje fel a környéket. Gyorsan kiszúrta a tolvajt, aki pár háztetővel arrébb megállt és várta, hogy utána jönnek-e. Amikor észrevette Raminit, továbbindult.

– Dél felé tart! – szólt le Azannak. – Kérj segítséget!

Sosem szerette a „Kövesd a vezért!" nevű játékot, amit a többi utcagyerek olyan nagy élvezettel játszott. Eleinte nem is volt jó benne. A többiek előszeretettel gúnyolták, Lomha Monghának nevezték. Aztán jött a fordulat, amire nem számított. Egy idősebb fiú, valami Alag a védelmébe vette. Megtanította, hogyan küzdje le a terepakadályokat, hogy bízzon önmagában és a megérzéseiben. Vele együtt gyakorolt, mígnem már ők futották a döntő futamokat és az élete teljesen megváltozott. Még nem kelhetett versenyre a fiúkkal, de már legalább el tudta kerülni őket, ahogy a rendőröket is. De eljött az idő, amikor elege lett ebből is, hátat fordított a nyomornegyedeknek és csatlakozott a másik oldalhoz. És nagyon remélte, hogy örökre maga mögött hagyja a múltat.

Most pedig ismét azon kapta magát, hogy a szemét behunyva, mélyeket lélegezve koncentrált, igyekezett kikapcsolni az agyát, ahogy annak idején megtanulta. Valamennyire meg is lepte, amikor kisvártatva a régi, ismerős érzés hatalmába kerítette. Még lehunyt szemmel előrelépett a rézsútos tetőre. A lába csúszott a cserepeken, de az egyensúlyát nem vesztette el, sőt. Mélyebbre is helyezte a súlypontját, hogy nagyobb lendületet vehessen. Abban a pillanatban nyitotta ki a szemét, amikor a tető szélére érve elrugaszkodott. Átjutott a szomszédos épületre, de nem állt meg, hogy elcsodálkozzon azon, amit tett. Azok az idők rég elmúltak.

* * *

><p>Az úgynevezett „követ" nem élt a lehetőségekkel, amiket Zuko ajánlott neki. A tanácsteremből egyenesen a királyi palota bejáratához sietett, onnan pedig délnek fordult. Az utcákon nyugodtan, ráérősen sétált, mintha semmi félnivalója nem lenne.<p>

Irohnak ez csak még gyanúsabbá tette az illetőt. Megérzésére hallgatva, miszerint a férfi messze áll attól, hogy a Víz törzséhez tartozzon, követni kezdte, amikor távozott a tanácsteremből. Valahogy nagyon nem állt össze számára a kép. Ugyan miért támadnák meg a kalózok mindkét törzset? A sarkokon nincs sok minden, amit zsákmányolhatnak. Még valószínűtlenebb volt, hogy a két támadásról ugyanakkor kapjanak hírt.

Már a követ megjelenésénél kétségek fogták el. Korábban számos vízidomárt látott, mindet vastag, kék bundakabátban. A két törzsnél szinte mindenki azt viselte. Az idegen ruházata, bár olyan rongyos volt, hogy az avatatlan szemet képes volt becsapni, az övét nem. A férfi nem bundát viselt, hanem selymet, amit jóformán a város összes szabójánál be lehetett szerezni. És még azt a fáradtságot sem vette, hogy kékre fesse, mielőtt ilyen állapotúra szaggatta volna. Iroh a rengeteg piszok alatt is látta az anyag sötétvörös színét.

Azt elismerte, hogy a tanácsterembeli alakítás elsőrangú volt. Ahogy eljátszotta a minden veszéllyel szembeszálló követet, még maga a főtanácsos sem gondolt volna rá, hogy hazudik. Egyedül arra figyelt fel, amikor Zuko megismételtette a követtel az üzenetet. Míg korábban a férfi többes szám első személyben beszélt a törzsről, mintha tényleg közéjük tartozna, másodszorra már többes szám harmadik személyt használt, eltávolította magát a törzstől. Talán csak Zuko váratlan kérdése miatt zavarodott meg egy pillanatra, de ez is elég volt hozzá.

Iroh árnyékként követte az ismeretlent a forgalmas utcákon. Fejében rajzolta a város térképét, miközben dél felé haladtak a lakóházak sűrűjében. A főtanácsos már a főváros szélét jelző díszes kaput is látta, ahol az egyik utca átváltozott hosszú mérföldeken át kanyargó országúttá. A férfi nem sokkal a kapu előtt még bekanyarodott egy sikátorba. Amikor Iroh a sarokra ért és belesett az utcácskába, az ismeretlen épp kopogtatott az egyik ház ajtaján, majd a választ meg sem várva belépett rajta.

Az egykori tábornok azonnal a ház elé sietett, hogy semmiről se maradjon le. Az ablak előtt megállt, behajlította a térdét, hogy minél kevesebb látszódjon belőle, majd belesett a házba.

Az ismeretlen férfi egy székben ült egy kicsi, konyhával egybeépített étkezőben. Amikor Iroh benézett az ablakon, egy fiatal, legfeljebb harmincéves nő egy lavór vizet tett le elé az asztalra. Mivel az ablak üvege az egyik sarokban kitört, a főtanácsos tisztán hallotta a bent folyó beszélgetést.

– Hogy ment? – kérdezte a nő, miközben vendége lemosta az arcáról a ráragadt piszkot.

– Remekül. A Tűz ura elhitte minden egyes szavamat. Még az avatárnak is leesett az álla.

– Akkor Zhong elégedett lehet.

Irohnak a lélegzete is elakadt döbbenetében. Zhong? A legjobb kapitánya áruló lett?

– Legyünk türelemmel, hugi! – fordult az álkövet a nőhöz. – Az a hipnotizőr egy feladat elvégzése után rendes házat kapott. Hamarosan mi is kikerülünk ebből a nyomortanyából.

Miközben azt figyelte, ahogy a nő egyetértően bólint, Iroh fejében aggasztó gondolatok születtek. Az ozaisták még többen lehetnek, mint korábban gondolta. Olyanokat is maguk mellé tudnak állítani, akik magát Ozait nem feltétlenül támogatnák, de az anyagiakra nagy szükségük lenne. Erről pedig Zukónak is értesülnie kell.

Remélte, hogy hall még néhány nevet, de a lakók témát váltottak. Az álmaik kerültek sorra, hogy egy olyan környékre költözhetnek, ahol kevesebb a vandál és a bűnöző, hogy a férfi színészként majd beutazza a világot. Ehhez a ponthoz érve Iroh visszaosont a szélesebb utcához, majd ügyelve rá, hogy minél kisebb feltűnést keltsen, elindult vissza a palotába.

* * *

><p>A tolvaj elképesztő ügyességgel menekült a háztetőkön át. Ramini nagyon rég látott ilyen macskaügyességű embert. Még abban az időben, amikor csak ábrándozott róla, hogy kijut a déli nyomortanyákból és maga mögött hagyja a városnegyedet, ahol utcagyerekként élt.<p>

Különös érzés fogta el, mintha egy ismerőst üldözne. Ugyanakkor meggyőződése volt, hogy ez lehetetlen. Nem tudta elképzelni, hogy bárki, akit azok alatt az évek alatt megismert, ennyire északra elmerészkedne. A palota vonalát elég keményen őrizték, délen tartva az olyan csirkefogókat, mint amilyen ő is volt. A város északi része így megmaradt a középrétegnek és a tehetősebbeknek.

Kis idő múlva Raminit újabb elfeledettnek hitt emlékek rohanták meg, ahogy egyre délebbre jutottak. Egy csapásra azon kapta magát, hogy az évekkel korábbi versenyek helyszínein rohannak keresztül.

A teste jóformán magától cselekedett. Olyan emlékek kerültek felszínre a fejében a környékről, amikről nem is sejtette, hogy még mindig ott vannak. Egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve letett arról, hogy kövesse a tolvajt. Ugyanazon az útvonalon haladva sehogy sem tudott közelebb kerülni hozzá. Néha még az a gondolat is átfutott az agyán, hogy a tolvaj akár még nagyobb sebességre is képes lenne, csak vele akar játszadozni. Ha viszont túl tudna járni az eszén és elé tudna kerülni…

Célpontját továbbra sem veszítve el szem elől, Ramini egy másik házsoron haladt tovább. Az egyre magasabb épületek tetején nehéz volt tartani a tolvaj tempóját, még úgy sem, hogy az időről időre hátrafordult, amikor pedig úgy vélte, lerázta az üldözőjét, le is lassított egy kicsit. Ramininek pont erre volt szüksége.

Amikor a tető szélére ért, nem a következő épület irányába rugaszkodott el – hanem mellé. Félelem nélkül zuhant kétemeletnyit, mielőtt megkapaszkodott volna egy pillanatnyilag nem használt szárítókötélben, nagyjából három méterrel az utca fölött. Ahogy a vékony kötél belemélyedt az ujjaiba, megfordult a fejében a gondolat, miszerint ez mégsem volt annyira jó ötlet. Csakhogy ő már nagyobb fájdalmakat is kibírt, így hát egy hang nélkül tudott átlendülni egy másik kötélre, valamivel alacsonyabban, majd egy harmadikra.

A harmadik kötélen egyszer átfordult, hogy lendületet vegyen, majd egy elnyújtott szaltó után simán landolt a következő tetőn. Épp csak arra volt ideje, hogy körülnézzen, amikor a tolvaj kis híján nekiszaladt. Ramini egy villámgyors mozdulattal elkapta a jobb karját, és szabályosan lebirkózta.

– Végre megvagy! – kiáltotta diadalittasan.

Ekkor követett el egy hatalmas hibát. Ahelyett, hogy előbb hátrakötötte volna a tolvaj kezeit, a vállánál fogva megfordította, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. Kíváncsi volt rá, ki tudott majdnem megszökni előle. Hallotta a beszámolókat a többi rendőrtől, akiket elképesztő könnyedséggel hagyott le valaki. Mit szólnak majd, ha beviszi…

Ahogy megfordította a tolvajt, a lélegzete is elakadt döbbenetében. Hiába az eltelt évek, még mindig ezer közül is felismerte volna Alag Fui arcát. A férfiét, aki annak idején ennek a környéknek a sikátoraiban a védelmére kelt.

– Te meg? – kérdezte hökkenten.

Bár a férfi arcára is kiült a meglepettség, ő ocsúdott fel belőle előbb. Még mindig szabad kezével felemelt egy cserepet, ami a becsapódástól kilazult a helyéről, majd egy köríves mozdulattal, teljes erőből Ramini halántékához vágta. A nő mozdulatlanná dermedt, lassan lefordult Alagról, végül eszméletlenül lebucskázott a tetőről.

* * *

><p>Ozai bizalmatlanul méregette a kezében tartott sötétzöld főzetet. A szagából ítélve kevés jóra számíthatott. Felnézett Zhongra és Fon Dalára, akik még vele voltak a guru saját termében.<p>

– Biztos, hogy ez segít? – kérdezte fenyegetően.

– Igen, felség – hangzott Fon válasza. – Magam kezeskedem érte.

– A te érdekedben remélem, hogy nem csak egy átverés az egész.

A guru arcán sem a félelem, sem a bizonytalanság jelei nem mutatkoztak. Ozai ezt jó előjelnek vette, és egy húzásra kiitta a pohár tartalmát, amit kapott.

– Először a rukoafű hatását fogja érezni – hallotta a guru hangját.

Szinte abban a pillanatban úgy érezte, mintha fejbe kólintották volna. Gyorsan leült a fölre, mielőtt más, jóval fájdalmasabb módon kerülne oda. Szemét lehunyta, hátát a falnak támasztotta, és igyekezett figyelni a saját testére.

Kevés várakozás után kellemes melegség indult ki a gyomrából, ami fura bizsergés kíséretében az egész testében szétáradt. Ozai érezte, ahogy a melegséggel együtt energia tölti fel, ami minden egyes izmában erővé alakul.

Az egész talán egy-két percig tartott, de Ozai úgy kelt fel a földről, mintha egy kiadós alvás után ébredne. Fejét előbb az egyik, majd a másik oldalra döntötte, éles recsegésre késztetve az ízületeit. A másik két férfi kíváncsi tekintetétől kísérve maga elé bokszolt a levegőbe. Amikor pedig a keze megállt, egy tűzlabdát indított útjára, ami egyenesen a szemközti falba csapódott.

**Folyt. köv.**


	3. Észak és dél

Figyelmeztetés: vér, gyilkosság

* * *

><p>– Víz. Föld. Tűz. Levegő.<p>

– Réges-régen a négy nép békében élt együtt, de minden megváltozott, amikor a Tűz népe támadást indított. Csak az avatár, a négy elem mestere képes megállítani őket, ami száz év háború után sikerült is neki. Most béke van, és az új Tűz uraként az én feladatom megbizonyosodni róla, hogy ez így is marad.

**A Tűz ura**

**Zuko legendája**

Harmadik fejezet: Észak és dél

Ha tehette volna, Aang legszívesebben a Déli-sarkra teleportált volna. A gondolat, hogy mi minden történhet a barátaival, amíg ő odaér, tehetetlen dühvel töltötte el. Azt a lehetőséget pedig mindenképp ki akarta zárni a fejéből, hogy esetleg Katarának is komoly baja eshet. Hiszen Katara kiváló vízidomár, éppen ő tudja a legjobban megvédeni magát az egész törzsből. Ugyanakkor, ha a kalózok felismerik, mint vezéregyéniséget…

Aang megrázta a fejét. Az ilyen gondolatok nem könnyítettek a helyzetén. A legtöbb, amit tehetett, az volt, hogy minél gyorsabban maga mögött hagyja a Tűz Birodalmának fővárosa és a Déli-sark közti tetemes távolságot.

A teleportálás lehetőségének hiányában ezt a távolságot leggyorsabban Appa hátán volt esélye megtenni. Ahhoz túl hosszú volt az út, hogy egyedül a siklóján vágjon neki, és így legalább társasága is volt. Ennek azonban a hátulütőjével is hamar szembesült, amikor a nyílt tenger fölött rájuk esteledett. Aang tűnődve figyelte a látóhatár alá bukó napot. Gondolataiból végül bölénye álmos morgása zökkentette ki.

– Mi az? – kérdezte Aang. – Ugye nem akarsz most megállni?

Újabb fáradt morgás volt a válasz. Aang kelletlenül kémlelt körbe. A félhomályba burkolózó horizonton ismerős hegyek körvonalai rajzolódtak ki a szemei előtt délkeleti irányban. _Nagyon_ ismerős hegyek körvonalai.

Az ifjú avatár húzott egyet a gyeplő bal szárán, és a hegyek felé irányította Appát. Tekintete a csúcsok között is egy még nagyobb építményt keresett. Ha emlékezete nem csal, és ezúttal miért is csalna, a Levegő déli templomának valahol a közelben kell lennie. És lehetőleg még az előtt kéne megtalálnia, hogy lemegy a nap.

Bár nem volt egyszerű dolga az esti szürkületben, hamarosan megpillantotta a templom égbetörő tornyait. Amint lehetett, a főbejárathoz terelte Appát, attól tartva, ha egy percet is késlekedik, már nem fogja tudni megkülönböztetni az épület sziluettjét az éjszakai égbolttól. Csak a leszállás előtti utolsó pillanatokban vette észre, hogy félelme alaptalan volt, ugyanis az egyik ablakból fény szűrődött ki.

– Ez meg mi lehet? – motyogta maga elé, majd megkereste a siklóját Appa nyergében. Következő szavai már a bölényhez szóltak: – Várj itt! Megnézem.

Aang elrugaszkodott, és felrepült egészen a fényt árasztó ablakig. Egyik kezével még mindig az egy mozdulattal összehajtott siklót tartva, másikkal a párkányba kapaszkodva óvatosan lesett be rajta. A szeme elé táruló szoba első ránézésre kihalt volt. A fény forrásaként szolgáló gyertya egy éjjeliszekrényen állt egy falhoz tolt ágy mellett.

Miután bemászott, a szoba második átnézésekor Aang további furcsa részletekre figyelt fel. Az ágy meg volt vetve, ráadásul a mellé állított ruhásszekrény sem volt üres. Az ifjú avatárt olyan érzés fogta el, mintha lakna is itt valaki, annak ellenére, hogy a templom romjai már több, mint száz éve legfeljebb néhány állat lakhelyéül szolgálhattak.

Halk nyikorgás ütötte meg a fülét. A szoba ajtaja kitárult, és egy Aangnál alig idősebbnek tűnő fiú lépett be rajta. Hasonló sárga pizsamát viselt, mint amilyet a Levegő nomádjai annak idején. Amikor meglátta Aangot, mozdulatlanná dermedt. Még a keze is megállt, amellyel rövidre nyírt haját borzolta fel. Egy pillanatig farkasszemet néztek egymással, aztán a fiú arcára hirtelen diadalmas kifejezés ült ki.

– És tényleg ide kellett jönnöm, hogy végre találkozzam az avatárral! – kiáltott fel, miközben a levegőbe bokszolt. Aang nem igazán tudta mire vélni ezt a fajta viselkedést.

– Igen, de ki vagy, és hogy jutottál ide?

– Ja, igen, persze… A nevem Nikko, és azért jöttem, hogy az avatártól tanulhassak – mondta az idegen fülig érő szájjal. – Ha pedig azt kérded, hogy jutottam fel a templomba, hát úgy, ahogy te – Aang siklóját látva elbizonytalanodott. – Vagy talán mégsem.

– Jó, most már abszolút nem értek semmit…

– Persze, bocs, csak olyan izgatott vagyok. Akkor kezdem az elején. Omashuból jöttem, ahol nem volt sok barátom. Tudod, én nem tudok földet idomítani. De levegőt igen. Elvileg az ük-üknagyapámtól örököltem ezt a képességet, legalábbis anyukám szerint. Ő bíztatott arra is, hogy keressem fel a Levegő egyik templomát. Az már az én ötletem volt, hogy ebbe kell jönnöm, ha találkozni akarok veled.

Aang szája tátva maradt a döbbenettől. Egy levegőidomár? Annyira váratlanul érte ez a tény, hogy hosszú percek is elteltek a beálló csendben, mielőtt Nikko újra megszólalt volna.

– Szóval akkor hajlandó lennél tanítani?

– Tessék? Igen, az lennék, csak most épp a Déli-sarkra igyekszem, hogy segíteni tudjak a barátaimnak. Itt csak Appa miatt álltam meg.

– Akkor vigyél magaddal! Hasznomat fogod venni, majd meglátod.

Kis gondolkodás után Aang beleegyezett. Neki is jól jöhet a segítség.

* * *

><p>Kim Maoba halálos nyugalommal állt a parancsnoki hídon. Hátát a falnak támasztotta, kezében teáscsészét tartott, tekintete az előttük fodrozódó hullámokat pásztázta. Senki nem mondhatta el róla, hogy nem készült volna fel a feladatra: bár viszonylag tapasztalatlannak számított a tengerészetnél, az indulás előtti estét a jéghegyek felismeréséről szóló anyagok átolvasásával töltötte. Ha jól végzi a munkáját, komoly előrelépésben bízhat.<p>

– A vihar előtti csend – hallotta maga mellől. A Tűz urának főtanácsosa Kim jobbján figyelte a tengert. – Félek, hogy amikor az Északi-sarkra érünk, már nem lesz ilyen békés.

– Ha tényleg kalózok zaklatják a Víz törzsét, elbánunk velük – válaszolt Kim, majd kortyolt egyet a teájából, érdeklődő pillantást vonva magára Iroh részéről.

– Jó látni, hogy egy ilyen ifjú hölgy is hódol a teázás hagyományának. Kíváncsi lennék, milyen…

– Citromfű. Segít higgadtnak maradni.

Ez meg is látszott Kimen. A Tűz népének polgárairól az a szóbeszéd járta, hogy hevesek, indulatosak, akárcsak a tűz maga. Kim ezzel szemben maga volt a megtestesült nyugalom, a sziklaszilárd békesség, aki talán akkor sem esne kétségbe, ha a világ épp készülne összedőlni körülötte.

– Jó ötlet volt? – törte meg ismét a csendet. Iroh értetlen arckifejezését látva folytatta: – Mármint egyedül hagyni a Tűz urát. Sokan gondolják úgy, hogy maga nélkül nem tud döntéseket hozni.

– Előbb-utóbb meg kell tanulnia, hogy a saját belátása szerint cselekedjen. Amikor az avatár nyomában voltunk, akkor is hagytam, hogy a saját útját járja. És most is önállóságra kell késztetni. Hiszen én sem leszek ott mindig mellette.

– Hol tegyük ki?

– Bárhol a Föld Királyságán belül. Onnan már eljutok Ba Sing Sébe egyedül is.

Kim csak bólintott. A korábbi tábornok közvetlenül az indulást megelőző este jelezte szándékát, hogy hajóra szálljon. A teaházát akarta ellenőrizni Ba Sing Sében, amit még menekültként nyitott. Úgy tervezte, hogy a kalózok legyőzése után egy közeli kikötőbe mennek, ahonnan az utat a Föld Királyságának fővárosába, majd vissza a Tűz urának palotájába kevesebb, mint egy hét alatt megteszi.

Fiatal lévén Kimnek semmilyen terve nem volt azokra az időkre, amikor netán elkerül a tengerészettől. Annak dacára, hogy a Tűz népében született, a vizet tekintette otthonának, ez volt az a közeg, ahol elemében érezte magát. Úgy gondolta, ha meghal, azt is a tengeren teszi, lehetőleg csatában, hősként. Egyéb dolgok, mint például a letelepedés és a családalapítás meg sem fordultak a fejében.

Kim sosem értett egyet Ozai háborús terveivel, és felettébb örült, hogy akadémiai tanulmányait már békeidőkben fejezte be. Önszántából sosem támadt volna más népek hajóira, de abban már egyáltalán nem volt biztos, hogy akkor is képes lett volna ragaszkodni az elveihez, ha az egy parancs megtagadásával jár. A kalózok persze teljesen külön lapra tartoztak. Ellenük bármikor szívesen kipróbálta volna magát.

A tengerészakadémia kapuin kilépve gyorsan túllépett a ranglétra alacsonyabb fokain, mint az aktatologatás. Hamar kitapasztalta, hogyan tudja a maga előnyére fordítani az adottságait, és hogy viszonyuljon a körülötte lévőkhöz, különösen a férfiakhoz. Már a tanulmányai megkezdésekor egy cél lebegett a szeme előtt: minél előbb kijutni a tengerre. És ez most végre sikerült.

Bár mindeddig kevés feladatot kapott, ez is elég volt ahhoz, hogy kialakuljon a saját értékrendje, amihez tarthatta magát. Ha csak nem érkezik parancs az ellenkezőjéről, inkább a pontosságot tartotta szem előtt, még akkor is, ha ez több időt igényelt a részéről. Minden egyes feladatát komolyan vette, igaz, néha szívesen áthárította volna azokat valaki másra.

Ezt a küldetést viszont a világért sem adta volna ki a kezéből. Az előtte álló feladat sok mindent ígért, amiért Kim a tengerészethez csatlakozott: kihívást, kalózhajók elsüllyesztését, ha pedig jól végzi a dolgát, komoly előrelépési lehetőséget. És persze miért ne teljesítené precízen a rá szabott feladatot, ha egyszer számára is ez a legfontosabb?

– Kapitány, társaságunk van – hallotta első tisztje hangját a híd ajtajából. Aki először hallotta az illetőt beszélni, csak keveset értett a mondandójából, ugyanis vastag, tömött bajusza nagyot rontott az érthetőségen.

A hajó széléhez lépve Kim végigtekintett a horizonton. További hajókra számított, de a víz felszínén csak az irányítása alá tartozó flottát látta. Ellenben a felszín alatt torpedószerű testek sötétlettek, baljóslatú kíséretként követve őket.

– Sarkvidéki cápák – jegyezte meg elég hangosan, hogy a mellé lépő Iroh is meghallja. A főtanácsos erre nagyot nyelt és egy „jaj" hagyta el a száját.

Kim rengeteget olvasott a sarkvidéki cápákról. Ez a faj az itteni jeges vizekben érezte jól magát, csakhogy itt nem volt annyi táplálékuk, mint a melegebb tengerekben élő társaiknak. Ha néhány naponta nagyobb zsákmány, például egy bálna vagy delfincsapat vetődött erre, a cápák soha nem szalasztották el az alkalmat, hogy megtömjék magukat. Ugyanez volt az oka, hogy az erre tévedő hajóknak is hajlandóak voltak nekimenni. Mindezek ellenére agresszivitásuk híre nem terjedt olyan széles körben, mint azt az ember gondolná. Akik megtapasztalták, milyenek ezek a fenevadak, azok nem voltak olyan állapotban, hogy másokkal is megosszák, a cápákról szóló könyveket pedig nem azok olvasták, akik szinte egész életüket a tengeren töltötték.

Ugyanakkor a Víz törzseit sosem zavarták. A természetüknél fogva sós vizet kedvelő cápák nem merészkedtek a jégtáblák közé, így a halászok is viszonylagos biztonságban végezhették a munkájukat.

– Jégmező előttünk! – kiabálták többen is a hajó orráról.

Kim alaposan szemügyre vette a hajó előtt elterülő jégtáblák labirintusát, bár nem látta tisztán az egészet. Így pedig veszélyes lett volna keresztülgázolni rajta.

– Jobbról kerüljük – utasította a kormányost, amikor visszament a hídra.

Érezte, hogy már közel az ellenség. Talán épp a jégmező túloldalán várnak rájuk.

* * *

><p>Ghalim szitkozódva tért vissza a sarkvidéken hagyott hajóihoz. Még mindig dúlt-fúlt mérgében, amiért Zhong a lehető legrosszabb időpontban hívta vissza, hogy jelentést tegyen. Emiatt kellett elhalasztania a végső támadást a Víz törzse ellen, amíg vezérhajójával megtette az utat.<p>

Sosem szeretett igazán mások alatt szolgálni. Zhaót még elviselte, mert ő ott harcolt mellette és nem kellett neki jelentéseket írogatni. Zhongot viszont ki nem állhatta. Nem elég, hogy jelen pillanatban is egy kényelmes barlangban tologatja a bábuit, ahhoz is volt képe, hogy közvetlenül a támadás előtt visszahívja jelentést tenni. Sok mindent megadott volna azért, hogy ismét a maga ura lehessen.

– Helyzet? – vakkantotta oda az egyik matróznak.

– Pár hajítógéppel folyamatosan figyeljük a halászhajókat, a többi éppen pihen. Ha kell, a legénység néhány órán belül felkészülhet a támadásra.

– És mégis mire várnak? Tapsra? Sok a fosztogatnivaló, az idő pedig kevés. Lódulj!

A matróz a szemébe húzta a sapkáját, megfordult, amilyen gyorsan csak tudott és anélkül, hogy Ghalimra nézett volna, elsietett. Az egykori tizedes szúrós szemmel tekintett utána. Elöntötte a tehetetlen düh, ahogy a matrózai csigalassan elindultak a helyükre.

Tényleg kevés idejük volt. A nagy sietségben, hogy minél hamarabb visszaérjen, nem teljesítette maradéktalanul a parancsokat, amiket kapott. Persze egy kis dac is közrejátszott benne, de leginkább a sietségnek tulajdonította. Zhong nem fog örülni, ha megtudja. De Zhong elmehet a fenébe.

Az órák kínosan lassan teltek. Ghalim legszívesebben már a jégfalba csapódó lövedékek zaját hallgatta volna, de a készülődő legénység miatt ez nem állt módjában. Már azon gondolkozott, hogy lő egyet az egyik felkészített hajítógéppel, amikor a tatfedélzet felől kiáltásokat hallott:

– Hajók!

– Egy egész hajóflotta hét óránál!

– A Tűz népének felségjelzését viselik!

Ghalimnál elszakadt a cérna. Teljes erővel ütött rá a hajó korlátjára. Még az sem érdekelte, hogy nem tisztán találta el a korlátot, hanem az egyik mentőcsónak állványzatával együtt. Ahogy a faszerkezet hangos recsegéssel-ropogással összedőlt, összeszorított fogai között morogta maga elé:

– Remek. Most még ez is.

* * *

><p>Aang egy kicsit meglepetten tekintett le az alattuk elterülő jégmezőkre. Azt hitte, több idő kell, amíg elérik a Déli-sarkot, de valamilyen oknál fogva mindössze pár órának tűnt. Azt már nem tudta eldönteni, azért érez-e így, mert Appával előző nap már megtették az út nagy részét vagy azért, mert a háta mögött Nikko folyamatosan szóval tartja. Ez utóbbi igazság szerint kicsit idegesítette is.<p>

Újdonsült útitársa kifejezetten energikusnak, már-már hiperaktívnak tűnt. Rengeteget mesélt a családjáról, és a gyerekkoráról. Jóformán csak akkor maradt csöndben, amikor kérdezett valamit és Aang válaszát várta. Még az sem változtatott a hozzáállásán, hogy Appa néha-néha hangos morgással adott hangot nemtetszésének.

Ahogy közeledtek a Déli-sarkhoz és ahogy megszaporodtak alattuk a jégtáblák, Aangnak sikerült egy intéssel elhallgattatni Nikkót. Tekintetével az alattuk elterülő jeget és jeges vizet pásztázta, de sehol sem találta, amit keresett.

– Azt mondtad, kalózok támadták meg őket – szólt előre Nikko, miközben ő is körülnézett Appa nyergéből. – Én nem látok kalózokat.

Aang is pontosan erre gondolt. Az nem létezhet, hogy már el is késtek.

– Füst! – kiáltott fel Nikko, és balra mutatott. – Ott!

Aang azonnal a füst felé kormányozta és gyorsabb haladásra is ösztökélte Appát. Azonban, mint kiderült, teljesen fölöslegesen. A Víz törzsének kicsiny faluja háborítatlanul tengette újabb átlagos napját. Semmi jel nem mutatott arra, hogy megtámadták volna.

Appa a jégkunyhók között landolt, nem kevés kíváncsi tekintetet vonva magára. Aang már az odacsődülő gyerekek gyűrűjébe érkezett, amikor leszállt a hátáról. Már csak fél füllel hallotta, ahogy Nikko is lehuppan mellé a jégre, szeme már a barátait kereste. Sokkát meg is találta az egyik kunyhó mellett, a tűzrakóhely felé mutogatva. Mellette pedig…

Aangnak az álla is leesett döbbenetében. Bár nem fosztogatták kalózok a törzset, valami nagyon nem stimmelt. Sokka ugyanis egy fókához beszélt.

– Nem lopsz halat, azt eheted meg, amit mi adunk. Ha keveselled, akkor mész és fogsz magadnak. Tüzet nem gyújtasz, a tűzzel nem játszol, még a parázshoz sem nyúlhatsz…

Az avatárt annyira váratlanul érte a látvány, hogy nem tudta, mit csináljon. Csak állt egy helyben, amíg Nikko mellé nem lépett.

– A bohóc a barátod? – kérdezte óvatosan. – Bár azt is megérteném, ha letagadnád…

– Mi? Dehogy tagadom, habár el kell ismernem, most még a szokásosnál is furább.

Aang végül elindult Sokka felé, aki pont abban a pillanatban mutatott a jégkunyhóra.

– Ez pedig itt nem a te szobád.

A két levegőidomárhoz hasonlóan a fóka sem igazán érthette a fiút. Fejét oldalra döntve nézett Sokkára, aki végre Aangot is észrevette.

– Nahát, téged is lehet itt látni? – kiáltotta üdvözlően. – Mi szél hozott erre?

– Ööö… Az északi?

– Hmm… Van benne valami.

– Mégis mit csinálsz?

– Épp Uszikának ecsetelem a szabályokat.

– Uszikának?

– Katara nevezte el – bökött Sokka a fókára. – Reggel mentette meg egy jegesmedvekutya elől, mert szerinte annyira édes. Most meg háziállatként akarja tartani.

– Aang! – kiáltotta valaki az avatár háta mögül. Aangnak nem volt sok ideje megfordulni, mert szinte azonnal Katara karjai között találta magát. A lány csókkal üdvözölte. – Nem számítottunk rá, hogy jössz…

– És a kalózok?

– Milyen kalózok?

– Pár napja ékezett Zukóhoz egy követ, aki azt mondta, kalózok támadtak meg titeket.

Sokka és Katara értetlenül néztek egymásra.

– Idejét sem tudjuk, mikor járt erre utoljára kalóz – rázta a fejét a fiú.

– Húha – hajolt Aanghoz Nikko, – akkor titeket bizony csúnyán rászedtek.

– De ha már itt vagy – vetette fel Katara, – maradhatnál pár napig. Mesélhetnél róla, hogy halad Zuko…

– Nem lehet. Szólnom kell neki, hogy a követ nem volt igazi. Nehogy elhiggyen még egy hazugságot.

– Én szólhatok neki – ajánlkozott Nikko. – Lehetne ez az első feladatom. Elrepülök ehhez a Zukóhoz a bölényeden és átadom az üzenetedet. Ő úgyis tudja az utat. Aztán meg visszajövök.

Aang rövid gondolkodás után beleegyezett Nikko ötletébe. Amikor elmondta Appának, hogy a fiúval kettesben kell visszarepülnie Zuko palotájához, némi rémületet vélt felfedezni a bölény szemében, de ettől függetlenül engedelmeskedett. Ahogy Appa és Nikko apró ponttá zsugorodtak a láthatáron, Sokka Aanghoz fordult, Appáék után mutatva a kezével:

– A bohóc…

– Hosszú történet. Üljünk le és elmesélem.

* * *

><p>Ahogy Kim hajója megkerülte a jégmezőt, látótávolságba került a célpontja. A kalózok hat hajója szoros alakzatban horgonyzott le, pont akkora távolságban a jégből épült falaktól, hogy ők még el tudjanak lőni odáig, de a vízidomárok már ne tudjanak visszatámadni.<p>

– Mindenki foglalja el a helyét! – utasította Kim az első tisztet. – Pár perc múlva ott leszek én is.

Amíg az első tiszt a parancsot továbbította a legénységnek, Kim visszavonult a kabinjába. Az ágya melletti szekrényből egy bőrből készült mellvért került elő, amit először az ágyra fektetett, hogy aztán a ruhájából kibújva felvehesse alá.

A védelem rendkívül fontos volt, de Kim ki nem állhatta azokat a fémpáncélokat, amiket mások olyan lelkesen hordtak. Az akadémián a saját kárán tapasztalta meg, hogy fizikai erő tekintetében egy nő ritkán veheti fel a versenyt egy férfival, pláne ha az utóbbi tengerész, akik köztudottan imádnak az izmaikkal kérkedni. Gyorsan megtanulta, hogy a harcban a gyorsaságában és a meglepetés erejében kell bíznia. Ehhez pedig a bőrpáncél tökéletesen megfelelt. Bár kevesebb védelmet nyújtott, nem gátolta a mozgásban és olyan könnyű volt, amilyen a fém sosem lesz.

Mikor visszaért a fedélzetre, általános sürgés-forgás fogadta. A dolgukat végző matrózok mellett elnézve látta az egyre közelebb kerülő kalózhajókat. Hirtelen azonban arra lett figyelmes, hogy az egyik hajó eltávolodik a többitől.

– Helyzet? – kérdezte az első tisztet.

– Úgy látom, az egyikük támadóállásba helyezkedik – hallatszott a válasz. – A többi pedig mintha menekülni próbálna.

– Akkor ennek megfelelően válaszolunk.

Kim előresietett a hajó orrára, ahol az első hajítógép kezelői már csak álldogáltak a gépezet mellett.

– Kész? – kérdezte tőlük.

– Igen, kapitány. Már csak a parancsra várunk.

Kimet melegség öntötte el a megszólítás hallatán. A tengerészetnél még nem érte el a kapitányi rangot, mindössze a küldetés idejére nevezték ki. Ugyanakkor merte remélni, hogy ha visszatér a siker hírével, már nem lesz messze az áhított címtől.

– Akkor a jelzésemre.

Kim széttárt ujjakkal emelte fel a kezét olyan magasra, hogy a kicsit hátrébb elhelyezkedő két hajítógép kezelői is láthassák. A matrózok erre megtöltötték a gépezeteket, meggyújtották a kilövendő sziklákat és támadásra készen várakoztak tovább. Kim közben még kiosztott néhány utasítást a kezelőknek:

– Ti az orrfedélzetre célozzatok, az ő gépeikre! Nem akarok választüzet. Ti célozzátok meg a kéményt, az majd lelassítja, talán meg is bénítja őket. Ti pedig lőjetek a törzsre, lehetőleg a vízszint alatt!

A gépezetek beállítása után a matrózok feltartott hüvelykujjukkal jelezték, hogy készen állnak. Kim még várt pár percet, amíg a kalózhajó lőtávolba ér, majd egy határozott, íves mozdulattal maga mellé húzta a kezét. A három lángoló szikla pedig egyszerre indult útjára.

A becsapódások még ilyen távolságból is tisztán hallatszódtak. Ahogy Kim ki tudta venni, a kéményre és a törzsre leadott lövés célba talált. A hajó továbbra is ontotta magából a füstöt, de nem a kémény végén, hanem a tövénél. Az orrfedélzetet viszont nem találták el. A lövedék levitte a kalózhajó orrát, magával rántva az egyik hajítógépet, de nem okozott akkora kárt, mint remélte.

– Töltsétek újra! – utasította a mellette álló matrózokat.

Inkább biztonsági megfontolásból adta a parancsot, semmint támadás céljából. Igaz, nem volt könnyű egy másik lövedéket eltalálni, de jól ismerte maga mellett a gépkezelőket az akadémiáról. Kevés hasonlóan jó képességű tüzérrel találkozott életében. Ezért is hozta őket magával.

Nem jött válaszlövés. Sőt, úgy tűnt, igen nagy lett a fejetlenség a kalózok között. Mintha a mentőcsónakokat is megcélozták volna.

– Ezzel megvagyunk – fordult a hajítógépek kezelőihez. – Szép munka volt.

* * *

><p>A kalózhajón mindenki a saját életét próbálta menteni. Egymásra taposva igyekeztek a csónakokhoz, hogy ne hullámsírban kössenek ki.<p>

Ghalim elmenekült. Nekik az volt a feladatuk, hogy feltartóztassák a Tűz népének flottáját, amíg lehet. Sosem gondolták volna, hogy már az első sor lövés elég lesz a hajó elsüllyesztéséhez.

Márpedig a hajó süllyedt. Az egyik bekapott találat lyukat ütött a hajótesten, a víz pedig pillanatok alatt elárasztotta az alsóbb szinteket. Egy másik a kéményt tette tönkre, így túlnyomás keletkezett a kazánházban, ami aztán be is robbant. Ennek a hajónak már csak egy útja volt hátra: lefelé, az óceán fenekére.

Az első néhány csónak már a vízen volt. Utasaik nagy erőkkel eveztek, hogy minél távolabb kerüljenek a süllyedő hajótól. Már a második sor mentőcsónakot engedték a vízre, szinte valamennyit emberekkel tele. Akik pedig még a hajón maradtak, bízhattak benne, hogy hamarosan ők is biztonságban fognak ringatózni a vízen.

A tolongás viszont túl nagynak bizonyult. Alig ért le a vízre a második sor, valaki átesett a hajó korlátján és fél másodperccel később fejjel előre a vízbe csobbant. A többiek kíváncsian néztek utána, de ha meg is ijedtek tőle, hamar megnyugodtak. A matróz integetve jelent meg újra a felszínen.

– Semmi bajom, csak hideg a víz! Egyébként minden…

Ebben a pillanatban újra lebukott, ezúttal viszont véres habokat hagyott maga után. A legközelebbi csónakban, ahonnan tisztán lehetett látni a történéseket, nyugtalan fészkelődés támadt.

– Láttad ezt?

– Mi történt?

Az izgatott sugdolózás gyanakvó forgolódásba csapott át. A kalózok mindenfelé keresték azt a valamit, ami elkaphatta a társukat, de a közelgő szürkület nem könnyítette meg a dolgukat. A szomszédos csónakok felől is nyugtalan kérdések hallatszottak:

– Van itt valami?

– Mit láttatok?

– Mi történt vele?

A csónak hirtelen kapott egy ütést alulról. Megbillent, de a matrózok lélekjelenlétének köszönhetően nem borult fel. Az ijedten levegő után kapkodók most még elszántabban kémlelték maguk körül a vizet a láthatatlan ellenséget keresve.

Alig pár perc múlva a távolban elkiáltotta magát valaki:

– Cápák! Egy egész seregnyi!

Ebben a pillanatban a következő csónak is kibillent az egyensúlyából. Felborult, utasai pedig kiáltozva csobbantak a vízbe. Néhány közülük még egyszer feljutott a felszínre, hogy utána éhes ragadozók rántsák őket vissza. Egyiküknek viszont sikerült elúsznia a legközelebbi csónakig és belekapaszkodni a szélébe. A többiek már épp nyúltak volna a keze után, hogy felhúzzák, amikor felüvöltött fájdalmában.

– Elkapott! Segíts…

A mondat félbeszakadt. A szerencsétlen utolsó pillanataiban is olyan görcsösen kapaszkodott a csónakba, hogy ő maga borította fel.

Az egyik kalóz egy már fejre állt csónakra próbált meg felkapaszkodni. Már majdnem felért, amikor megcsúszott a keze a nedves fán. Kis híján visszabucskázott a vízbe, de szerencséjére beakadt a lába a kormánylapátba.

A minden irányból felé szűrődő kiáltások és csobbanások egyértelműen jelezték neki, hogy a cápák egyre-másra borítják fel a csónakokat újabb áldozatok reményében. Mikor végre vissza tudott kapaszkodni a csónakra, még egyszer körbenézett. Mindössze két-három sorstársát tudta kivenni a szürkületben, akik hozzá hasonlóan felborult csónakokon kerestek menedéket.

Összeroppant az elmúlt néhány perc eseményeinek súlya alatt. Ráborult a nedves deszkákra és keserves zokogásban tört ki. Körülötte pedig már javában zajlott a cápák lakomája.

* * *

><p>Kim ráérősen sétált végig a korlát mellett. Az emberei összesen öt embert mentettek ki a vízből, valamennyien a felborult mentőcsónakokon gubbasztottak. Személyesen is látni akarta őket, hátha ki tudja szedni belőlük a vezetőjük nevét. Akkor már lesz egy nyoma, amin elindulhat, miután átadták a segélyszállítmányt a Víz törzsének. Már maga előtt látta a célját: levadászni az átkozottat és törvény elé rángatni. Ha pedig sokat ellenkezne, ott helyben fog vele végezni.<p>

A túlélők a hajó tatján sorakoztak a korlát mellett. Szinte mindannyian dideregtek és vacogtak a rájuk csavart vastag takarók alatt is. Szemeikben rémület tükröződött, amit meg is lehetett érteni. Kimnek elég lett volna egy laza mozdulattal meglöknie őket, hogy a korláton átbucskázva újra a vízben kössenek ki. Iroh főtanácsos már ott állt mellettük.

A sor két nővel kezdődött, akiket Kim éppen csak egy pillantásra méltatott. Őket követte egy kis növésű öregember, aki remegés szempontjából még a kocsonyát is megszégyenítette volna. Kim vele sem foglalkozott túl sokat. Egy hidegtől és félelemtől ennyire reszkető ember látványa egyáltalán nem tudta érdekelni.

Egy fiatalabb, az öregnél láthatóan nyugodtabb férfi állt a sorban a negyedik helyen. Bár ő is zihált és a karját dörzsölve igyekezett felmelegíteni magát, a tekintetében erősebb volt a hála, mint a rettegés. Ő volt az első, aki mellett Kim megállt.

– Félsz? – kérdezte sejtelmes hangon, ezzel elérve, hogy a férfi a szemébe nézzen.

– Igen – bólogatott az pár pillanatnyi gondolkodás után. – Ne dobjon vissza, kérem! Bármit megteszek…

– Talpnyaló – szakította félbe a mellette álló, mindenki tekintetét magára vonva.

Az utolsó túlélő egy még fiatalabb, talán a húszas éveiben járó fiú volt. Ő volt az egyetlen, aki eddig egyetlen szó nélkül viselte a hideget. Még a takarót is a fedélzetre dobta, igaz, inkább dacból. Bár ő is remegett egy kicsit, láthatóan jobban tűrte a megpróbáltatásokat, mint a társai. Kim lassan odalépett elé.

– Te nem félsz? – tette fel neki is a kérdést.

– Mi félnivalóm lenne egy nőtől? – jött az epés válasz. Kim elismerően bólintott egyet, miközben tüzetesebben végignézett rajta.

– Tehát nem mondanád el, ki hozott ide?

A férfi gúnyosan felnevetett.

– Inkább a cápák.

Kim arcán széles mosoly jelent meg, miközben elfordult a foglyul ejtett kalózok sorától. Kifejezetten tetszett neki, amit hallott.

– Őt külön kabinba vigyétek! – mutatott a fiúra. – Majd később foglalkozom vele.

Amíg a matrózok kabinokba kísérték a kalózokat, Kim elindult a sajátja felé. A csata már véget ért, a szállítmányt ezekben a pillanatokban adták át a Víz törzsének. Le akarta venni a bőrmellvértet, mielőtt kezelésbe venné a fiút.

– Mit tervezel azzal a fiatalemberrel? – kérdezte Iroh, aki gyorsan felzárkózott mellé.

– Kiszedem belőle, ki vezette a kalózflottát. Aztán pedig levadászom.

– És biztos, hogy a megfelelő embert kérdezed? A másik sokkal segítőkészebbnek tűnik.

– Ha azonnal elmond mindent, elmarad a kihívás és az élvezet – fordult Kim a főtanácsoshoz. – Pedig pont az lenne a lényeg.

Azzal magára hagyta Iroh-t, hadd dolgozza fel a hallottakat.

**Folyt. köv.**


	4. Az elit hatos

Figyelmeztetés: vér, gyilkosság

* * *

><p>– Víz. Föld. Tűz. Levegő.<p>

– Réges-régen a négy nép békében élt együtt, de minden megváltozott, amikor a Tűz népe támadást indított. Csak az avatár, a négy elem mestere képes megállítani őket, ami száz év háború után sikerült is neki. Most béke van, és az új Tűz uraként az én feladatom megbizonyosodni róla, hogy ez így is marad.

**A Tűz ura**

**Zuko legendája**

**Negyedik fejezet: Az elit hatos**

A Tűzliliom Lélekgyógyászati Központ hatalmas épület volt ahhoz képest, hogy a város peremére szorult ki. Kifakult vörös falain, számos betörött ablakán és gazosodó kertjén egyáltalán nem látszott, hogy ez a Tűz népének egyik, ha nem a legnagyobb gyógyítóintézete.

Dr. Izmil járásából sugárzott a feszültség, ahogy végighaladt a Központ folyosóin. Az elme problémáinak elismert szakemberét különleges esethez hívták. Pontosabban egy különleges beteg kérette magához, akit a pletykák szerint nagy hiba lenne visszautasítani. Volt kollégája, aki kis híján búcsúzkodni kezdett tőle, amikor az egyik ápoló átadta az üzenetet a pihenőszobában.

Izmil végül megérkezett egy fakó faajtóhoz. Enyhén remegő kézzel nyúlt a kilincsért. Minden egyes porcikája tiltakozott a kilincs lenyomása ellen. A családjára gondolt, a feleségére és a két lányára, akik otthon várták. Legszívesebben elmenekült volna, hátra sem nézve soha többé.

Ugyanakkor ott volt a fogadalma. A gyógyítás nem csak a munkája volt, hanem a hivatása is, másképp nem is vágott volna bele. Elkötelezett gyógyítóként pedig megfogadta magának, hogy minden betegét ugyanolyan odaadással fogja kezelni. Végül vett egy nagy levegőt, és egy határozott mozdulattal benyitott az ajtón.

Szegényesen berendezett szoba fogadta a túloldalon. A falakról foltokban lemállott a festék, amit a méretes ablakon beömlő fény csak még jobban kiemelt. A berendezés nagy részét egy repedezett dolgozóasztal, egy karosszék és egy kanapé tette ki, utóbbi kettő bőrborítását szakadások csúfították el. A kanapén pedig ott ült az a bizonyos különleges beteg, aki magához hívatta.

Első ránézésre talán húsznak is tűnhetett, de Izmil pontosan tudta, hogy jóval fiatalabb. Hibátlan bőre sokat árulkodott származásáról, ahogy éjfekete hajának ápoltsága is. Borostyánszínű szemével a szobát fürkészte, mintha minden apró részletet meg akarna jegyezni belőle. Izmil már előre rettegett attól, hogy ezek a szemek rá szegeződjenek.

– Nos – szólalt meg végül, miközben az asztalhoz lépett. – Hívatott, hercegnő.

– Úgy van – érkezett a válasz. – Azt hallottam, maga valóságos zseni. Ezért akarom, hogy maga kezeljen.

A doktor ledermedt a hallottaktól. Csak hosszú csönd után jutott ismét szóhoz:

– Mégis milyen panasszal?

– Belső démonok gyötörnek. És meg akarok szabadulni tőlük.

– Valóban? Mióta van ez a… probléma?

– Akkor kezdődött, amikor apám kinevezett engem a Tűz urának. A koronázás előtt hallottam anyám hangját. Ezt követően talán egy kicsit paranoiássá váltam, mindenkiben azt kerestem, mikor fordulhat ellenem. Nem akarom, hogy ilyesmi még egyszer előfordulhasson.

– Véleményem szerint a stressz állhat a háttérben, ami egy ilyen nagyhatalmú pozícióval jár, mint a Tűz ura – gondolkodott hangosan Izmil. – Megnyugtathatom, hogy a többség, akiket ismerek, hasonlóan reagált volna. Talán még maga sem volt felkészülve rá…

– Amióta az eszemet tudom, erre készülök! – szakította félbe a hercegnő, amitől Izmil hátratántorodott.

– Persze, előbb pontosabban meg kell vizsgálni az eset körülményeit. Ha pedig az okot megfejtettük, onnan már csak egy kis lépés a megoldás.

– Ezt akartam hallani – mondta ismét megnyugodva Azula, sejtelmes mosollyal az arcán. – Magának csak kezelnie kell, és megígérem, hogy többé nem lesz gondja velem.

* * *

><p>Zuko vegyes érzésekkel lépett ki a tanácsterem ajtaján. Büszkeség és düh kavargott benne. Bár nem értek a napirend végére, számos vitában mondta ki a végső szót, ráadásul teljesen önállóan. Nagybátyja távollétében is döntést hozott olyan kérdésekben, mint az oktatás reformja, az infrastruktúra fejlesztése és újabb építkezések elindítása. Ezen kívül még tervei között szerepelt a hadsereg fokozatos átszervezése rendfenntartó alakulattá, de ennek az ötletnek még ki kellett dolgoznia a részleteit.<p>

A dühe is érthető volt. Délután megérkezett Appa egy Nikko nevű sráccal a hátán. A fiú Aang üzenetét hozta, miszerint egy árva kalózt sem talált a Déli-sark közelében. Ha pedig ez igaz, akkor őt nagyon csúnyán megvezették. És nagyon idegesítette, hogy ilyen könnyen át tudták verni.

Amikor meghallgatta Nikkót, egy pillanatig felmerült benne, hogy a srác hoz hamis hírt, Aang pedig a kalózok fogságában senyved. Ezt az érzést viszont olyan gyorsan hessegette el, amilyen gyorsan jött. Még ha Aang fogságba is esne, nincs az a kalóz, aki rá tudná venni Appát, hogy hozza őt ide.

Nikkóval természetesen ugyanúgy bánt, mint bármely vendégével. Előkészíttette számára az egyik vendégszobát, ráadásul egy cseléd leste minden kívánságát. Ez volt a legkevesebb, amit Aang barátjáért megtehetett.

Mikor Zuko egy palotaőr kíséretében befordult egy rövid, két oldalon oszlopsorral szegélyezett folyosóra, fél pillanatra sem akadt fenn a sötétszürke poron, aminek vékony csíkján mindketten átléptek. Egy takarító hanyag munkájának tulajdonította, semmi egyébnek.

Ahogy a folyosó felénél jártak, egy ismeretlen alak bújt elő az egyik hátrahagyott oszlop mögül. Majdnem teljesen testhez simuló fekete ruhát viselt, meztelen lába egyetlen árulkodó hangot sem hallatott, miközben Zuko és az őr után indult. Izmait megfeszítve tartotta készenlétben a teste mellett a bal kezét, amelyről hiányzott a gyűrűsujj.

Mivel már késő volt, ráadásul a folyosó is félreeső helyen húzódott a palotán belül, az idegennek nem esett nehezére észrevétlenül utolérnie az előtte haladókat. Amikor már csak karnyújtásnyira volt a Zuko mögött lépkedő katonától, hiányzó gyűrűsujja helyén egy rejtett penge bukkant elő a ruhája ujjából. A következő pillanatban jobb kezével előrenyúlt, befogta a katona száját, a pengét pedig egy határozott mozdulattal a nyakába szúrta. Ezek után az elernyedő testet puhán a padlóra fektette, és elindult, hogy a Tűz urát is utolérje.

– Szokatlanul csendes vagy ma este – szólalt meg hirtelen Zuko, miközben megfordult. – Máskor alig lehet beléd fojtani…

Zuko szava elakadt, amikor szembetalálta magát a gyilkossal, aki éppen akkor lépett át a katona holttestén. Mozdulni is alig volt ideje, ugyanis az ismeretlen egy pillanatra felnézett a plafon irányába, aztán már támadott is. A penge felhasította Zuko ruhájának ujját, de a fiúnak sikerült hátralépnie annyira, hogy a testét már nem érte el az acél.

Épp válaszcsapásra készült, de a fém csörgésének hangja és egy apró villanás a szeme előtt megállította. Csupán egy pillanatig tartott, de Zukónak úgy tűnt, mintha valamit leejtettek volna elé. Fel akart nézni, de ekkor váratlanul nyomást érzett a torkán. Ösztönösen kapott oda a kezeivel, ragadta meg a valamit, ami a torkának feszült, és a kezébe nyilalló leírhatatlan fájdalmat is tűrve rántott egyet rajta.

Egy újabb feketeruhás alak landolt a társa mellett, zuhanását egy bukfenccel tompítva. Testesebb volt, mint a mellette álló gyilkos, kezeiben pedig egy láncszerű fegyvert tartott, aminek minden egyes láncszemére két-háromcentis fogakat erősítettek.

Zuko lenézett a saját kezeire. Azokból ömlött a vér, a lánc fogai kis híján teljesen átszúrták mindkét tenyerét. Hátrálni kezdett támadói elől, de ismét megtorpant. A szeme sarkából mindenfelé mozgást látott, ami arra késztette, hogy a fejét is körbeforgassa.

Négy újabb feketeruhás lépett ki az oszlopok mögötti sötétségből. Egyikük, aki az első kettő mögött, a folyosó végén állt, egy csettintéssel meggyújtotta a sötétszürke port, amit Zuko egyszerű kosznak vélt. Lángok csaptak fel, és villámgyorsan körbeértek a falak mentén, elvágva a folyosót mindkét oldalon.

A Tűz ura kalapáló szívvel nézett körül ismét. Menekülni nem tudott a lángoktól, és a feketeruhások is körbevették. Végigmérte az újonnan érkezetteket. Közülük a legnagyobb termetű egy jókora pörölyt dobott hetykén a vállára, amit Zuko nagy valószínűséggel csak két kézzel bírt volna forgatni. A mellette álló alak az ujjait tornáztatta, de az igazi veszélyt a két csuklójára erősített három-három karom jelentette. Az utolsó más megoldást választott, ő minden egyes ujjára erősített egy-egy fémkarmot, de elsődleges fegyvere látszólag egy szablya volt, melynek tüskékben végződő markolatát egy emberi koponya választotta el az ívelt pengétől.

Zukónak csak annyi ideje volt, hogy egy nagy levegővel felkészüljön. Szablya szinte azonnal mellette termett, hogy kettévágja a koponyáját, de a Tűz ura elhúzódott a támadás elől, és mielőtt ellenfele újra felé csaphatott volna a fegyverével, egy tűzgolyóval visszakényszerítette a társai közé. Utána pedig megingott az ismét tenyerébe nyilalló fájdalomtól.

A kezével nem tudott tüzet idomítani. A tűz, ami máskor kellemes melegséggel árasztotta el a karját idomítás közben most kínzóan égette a tenyerét. Más megoldásra volt szüksége, hogy távol tartsa magától a feketeruhásokat, akik mintha elégedetten méregették volna. De leginkább annak tudott volna örülni, ha valaki a segítségére siet, holott erre nagyon kevés esélyt látott.

– Ez így nem lesz jó – sóhajtotta.

* * *

><p>Nikko legvadabb álmaiban sem gondolt rá, hogy valaha is a Tűz urának vendége lehet. Mikor a szobájához vezették, első dolga volt, hogy beleugorjon és meghempergőzzön az ágyában. Ez a környezet minden eddigi képzeletét felülmúlta.<p>

Az út porát viszont mindenképpen le akarta mosni magáról. Egy kis ideig még hevert az ágyon, szokta a puhaságát, de utána magához vette sárga pizsamáját, amit a templomból hozott, és elindult, hogy vegyen egy forró fürdőt.

Sokáig áztatta magát, így a szobájába már a fáklyákkal megvilágított folyosókon ment vissza. Az egyik sarkon befordulva kis híján beleütközött egy másik vendégbe, egy fiatal lányba. Nikko gyorsan végignézett rajta, és igen kedvére valónak találta az elé kerülő dús idomokat. Még mielőtt a lány továbbindult volna, gyorsan megköszörülte a torkát, és elővette a legjobb csajozó dumát, ami az eszébe jutott:

– Szeva'!

– Ööö… Hello – válaszolta bizonytalanul a lány, azzal sarkon fordult. Pár lépés után azonban megállt, és visszanézett a fiúra. – Ez most egy egyedi pizsama, vagy tényleg levegőidomár vagy?

– Az vagyok – vágta rá felbátorodva Nikko, olyan pózokba vágva magát, amikhez nem volt meg a kellő adottsága. A színpadiasan behajlított kar bizonyosabban nagyobb hatást keltett volna, ha van rajta valami, ami egy kicsit is dagad. – A pizsamát pedig a déli templomból hoztam magammal.

– Még sosem láttam élő levegőidomárt.

– Hát igen, elég kevesen maradtunk. Nem akarsz elkísérni a szobámba, hogy még jobban megismerhessük egymást?

Nikko annyira nekibátorodott a lány érdeklődését látva, hogy végső fegyverként kivillantotta legszélesebb mosolyát. Amit bizonyára nem tesz meg, ha tudja, hogy fogai lassan kezdték felvenni a pizsamája színét. Ettől már a lány is visszarettent, sarkon fordult, és már szaladt is. Az ifjú levegőidomár pedig ott maradt letörten.

– Ezt nem hiszem el – vakarta meg a fejét, miközben visszaindult a szobájába. – Miért nem sikerül sose?

* * *

><p>A Tűz urának hálószobája még mindig hűen tükrözte a fényűző életet, amit korábbi tulajdonosa élvezett, de Mait már nem tudta lekötni a régi festmények csodálása. Már kigyönyörködte magát rajtuk az első néhány napon. Hogy unalmát elűzze, amíg el nem fogja az álmosság, belekezdett a naplóírásba. A Tűz urának feleségeként kevés tennivalója akadt, ezért igyekezett mindent lejegyezni, ami eszébe jutott. Ilyenkor tudott beszámolni arról, mennyire eseménytelenül telnek a napjai, és hogy ha nem veszi rá magát minden nap, hogy formában maradjon és eddzen, hamar belehalna az unalomba. A lapokra néha olyan gondolatokat is lejegyzett, hogy ennél még a gyermeknevelés is jobb lenne.<p>

A mai bejegyzéssel már végzett, így jobb híján kénytelen volt Ty Lee-vel beszélgetni, pontosabban inkább hallgatni a barátnőjét. Bár Ty Lee elsősorban Kyoshi harcosai közé tartozott, Mai barátságukra hivatkozva felkérte személyes testőrének. A lányt nem is kellett sokáig győzködni, hamar igent mondott a felkérésre.

– …És amikor a nagy vezetőnkhöz megérkezik a szerelme… Le sem lehet őket vakarni egymásról – fecsegett Ty Lee, aki teljesen belemerült a mondanivalójába. – Persze ha megtaláljuk őket, mert általában elvonulnak, és csak akkor kerülnek elő ismét, amikor a srác már indul…

– Hol marad már? – szakította félbe Mai, le sem véve a szemét az ajtóról. – Eddig nem húzódhat el egy tanács…

– Volt már rá példa, hogy későn végeztek. Légy türelemmel…

Szapora léptek zajára lettek figyelmesek. Mai felállt a hatalmas ágyról, amire még naplóírás után dőlt le. Pont odaért az ajtóhoz, amikor az egyik palotaőr megállt előtte.

– Maga még itt van, Felség? – kérdezte. – Azonnal el kell hagyniuk a palotát.

– És mégis miért?

– Kigyulladt az egyik oldalfolyosó. Amíg segítség nem érkezik, ezt a szárnyat kiürítjük…

– Melyik?

– Amelyik a tanácsteremhez visz – az őr egyik kezével abba az irányba mutatott, amerről jött. – Arra.

Mai szinte kiviharzott a hálószobából, de nem a palota kijárata felé indult el, hanem a másik irányba, amerre az őr útmutatása alapján az égő mellékfolyosó húzódott. Bár Ty Lee is azonnal felpattant és utána sietett, beletelt egy kis időbe, mire fölzárkózott mellé.

– Mégis mit csinálsz? – szólalt meg, amikor végre utolérte.

– Megnézem, mi történt – válaszolt Mai. Még a fejét sem fordította barátnője felé.

– Ugye tudod, hogy mint személyes testőröd, határozottan ellenzem…

– Engem meg mint a Tűz úrnőjét határozottan nem érdekel.

Ez a vita folytatódott közöttük, mígnem az egyik sarkon befordulva döbbenten hőköltek hátra. A folyosót, ahova befordultak lángfalak szegélyezték. Ahogy Mai hunyorítva fürkészte a lángokat, alakokat látott mozogni mögöttük. Ahogy a kép egy kicsit tisztább lett, jóformán a lélegzete is elakadt.

A folyosó túlsó végén egy feketeruhás alak állt, kezeit a tűz felé nyújtva igyekezett kordában tartani a lángokat. A folyosó közepén, az oszlopok között pedig felismerte Zukót, aki rongyos királyi ruhájában próbált távolságot tartani az őt körülvevő öt feketeruhással szemben, és a cél érdekében a lábával idézett tűzcsóvákat.

Mai ösztönösen elindult volna előre, de Ty Lee kinyújtott karjába ütközött.

– Ugye nem gondolod komolyan, hogy belesétálsz a tűzbe?

Mai végre barátnője felé fordult. Arcán ezúttal nem a megszokott érdektelenség látszott – hanem halálos komolyság.

– A férjem van odabent.

Ezzel a kijelentéssel félrelökte Ty Lee kezét, és bevetette magát a lángok közé. Testőre is csak egy pillanatig habozott, majd követte.

* * *

><p>Zukónak fogalma sem volt, meddig bírhatja még. Már a száján át vette a levegőt, hangosan zihált és a teste is remegni kezdett a kimerültségtől.<p>

Annyiban szerencséje volt, hogy nem mind a hat feketeruhással kellett megküzdenie. Egyikük – ahogy megfigyelte, az egyetlen idomár a csapatban – félrevonulva dolgozott azon, hogy irányítása alatt tartsa a folyosót elszigetelő tüzet. Ozai nyilván nem akarja, hogy ne legyen hova dicsőségesen hazatérnie.

A szerencséje ezzel ki is merült. A tenyerén tátongó seb kis híján lehetetlenné tette, hogy a kezével tüzet idézzen, a másik idomár pedig olyan erővel tartotta kordában a falakat nyaldosó lángokat, hogy azokból sem tudott meríteni. Jobb lehetőség híján kénytelen volt a lábával tüzet csiholni, hogy odapörkölhessen azoknak az orvgyilkosoknak, akik túl közel merészkedtek hozzá.

Miután az első néhány támadásukat átvészelte, a feketeruhások stratégiát váltottak. Azóta Zuko úgy érezte, mintha játszanának vele, mintha igyekeznének minél jobban kiélvezni a helyzetüket. Szabályos kört formáltak körülötte, még jobban lecsökkentve a mozgásterét, bár még így is tartottak tőle négy-öt méter távolságot. A legnagyobb veszélyt Szablya, Karom és a rejtett pengés jelentette, akik felváltva rontottak rá, hogy egy villámgyors csapás után azonnal visszatáncoljanak a társaik közé. Amikor épp nem ők jöttek előre, Lánc igyekezett Zukót a többiek felé terelni, Pöröly pedig időről időre súlyosat csapott a padlóra, hogy kizökkentse az egyensúlyából és utat nyisson a többieknek.

Mindezek mellett Zuko már csak abban reménykedett, hogy valami csoda folytán a segítségére sietnek. Fogalma sem volt, meddig bírhatja ezt a tempót. Mindössze idő kérdése volt, hogy valamelyikük pengéje a húsába mélyedjen és kioltsa az életét. Ozai pedig örülhet.

Pöröly ismét lesújtott, megremegtetve a folyosó padlóját és kibillentve Zukót az egyensúlyából. A Tűz ura megbotlott, és beletelt egy kis időbe, mire sikerült újra megvetnie a lábát. Amikor viszont fejét kapkodva ismét körbenézett, Szablya már csak pár lépésnyire volt tőle. Zuko megpróbálta védekező helyzetbe kényszeríteni a testét, de egyáltalán nem volt benne biztos, hogy ez menni is fog. Agyában egymást kergették a gondolatok, némelyik még mindig a lehetséges védekezési formákat vette számba, míg mások már ezt is feladták, és a végső csapást várták. A végső csapás azonban elmaradt, Szablya ugyanis egy pillanattal később egyszerűen eltűnt Zuko látóteréből.

Ahogy a fém hatalmas csattanással a padlóra zuhant, Zuko úgy érezte, mintha hipnózisból ébredne. Kábán nézett végig a földön, ahol Szablya feküdt ernyedt testtel – és egy apró késsel a nyakában.

A feketeruhásokon élénk izgalom lett úrrá, ahogy ők is keresni kezdték a kés tulajdonosát. Hirtelen mindegyikük pillantása a folyosó végére szegeződött, ahol két alak állt. Az egyik Ty Lee volt, Kyoshi harcosainak zöld egyenruhájában. A másik pedig Mai, aki egy fehér hálóinget viselt, ami alatt a jelek szerint ugyanúgy hordta elmaradhatatlan dobófegyvereit, mint bármi más alatt. Sötétvörös hálóköntöse a lába mellett hevert, apró lángok martalékaként.

Az orvgyilkosok egy pillanatra megtorpantak, bizonytalanul egymásra néztek, végül Karom intett Láncnak és Pörölynek, fejével pedig a két lány felé biccentett. A két nagydarab feketeruhás bólintott, kiváltak a körből, és fenyegetően elindultak Mai és Ty Lee felé. Zukónak pont erre volt szüksége, előrevetette magát, majd felkapta Szablya gazdátlanul maradt fegyverét a padlóról.

Mielőtt még Karom és a rejtett pengés figyelme visszaterelődött volna rá, a Tűz ura a szeme sarkából figyelte a lányokat, akik egy gyors biccentést követően különváltak. Mai egy helyben maradva, késekkel a kezében várta, hogy Lánc még közelebb merészkedjen hozzá, Ty Lee pedig szaladva indult el Pöröly irányába, elcsalva őt a társától.

Az arcát felsértő karmok emlékeztették rá, hogy egy csata közepén van. Szinte vakon csapott arra, amerre az orvgyilkost sejtette, de a kard csak a levegőt hasította. Zuko oldalazni kezdett, minél távolabb akart kerülni a két feketeruhástól, így pillanatnyilag az is mellékes volt számára, hogy közvetlenül Pöröly mellett ment el. Egészen az egyik oszlopig hátrált, aminek neki tudott támaszkodni.

Karom végig a nyomában maradt. Hiába adott erőt Zukónak, hogy Mai és Ty Lee megjelentek, az orvgyilkos vad offenzívája még így is hátrálásra kényszerítette. Az új helyzet láthatóan új stratégiát követelt tőle, olyat, amivel egyetlen további percet sem veszteget el, amivel a lehető leghamarabb pontot tesz az ügy végére.

Ahogy elhaladtak Pöröly mellett, Zuko újabb pillantást vetett Ty Lee-re, aki éppen akkor indult meg ellenfele felé. Pöröly súlyos fegyvere meglendült, de a lány sikeresen kitért a csapás elől, majd elképesztő pontossággal bevitt néhány ütést. Az orvgyilkos fegyvere kiesett a kezéből, ő maga pedig hitetlenül meredt rá megbénult karjára. A lehetőséget kihasználva Ty Lee újabb sorozatot indított, aminek eredményeképpen a nagydarab fickó semmilyen ellenállást nem tudott tanúsítani, mikor a lány hátralökte.

Egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve Zuko abbahagyta a hátrálást. Megvetette a lábát, összeszedte a maradék erejét és felemelt karddal blokkolta Karom következő csapását, majd egy rúgással visszahőkölésre kényszerítette. Ennyi elég volt hozzá, hogy Karom megtorpanjon, pár pillanattal később pedig a tehetetlenül hátraeső Pöröly alá kerüljön.

Zuko megkönnyebbülten fellélegzett, és megeresztett egy bizakodó mosolyt Ty Lee felé. A lány óvatosan biccentett, utána viszont rémület ült ki az arcára.

– Mögötted! – kiáltotta.

A Tűz ura az utolsó pillanatban fordult meg, így még láthatta a feléje száguldó alakot. Kardját két kezébe fogva egy függőleges csapással akarta megállítani, de a rejtett pengés még időben félreugrott előle. Oldalra lépett, lábát megtámasztotta a legközelebbi oszlopon, majd onnan elrugaszkodva jóformán átrepült Zuko orra előtt a levegőben. Mikor az ugrás ívének tetőpontjához ért, hátrahúzta a bal kezét, ujja helyén pedig kivillant a fegyvere.

Zuko az utolsó pillanatban emelte maga elé a kardját, mielőtt az orvgyilkos lesújtott volna. A két fém hangos csattanással ütközött egymásnak, és Zuko, ha csak a másodperc töredékéig is, de attól tartott, hogy a szablya nem fogja kibírni az ütést.

Amikor viszont a feketeruhást továbbvitte a lendülete, a Tűz ura is fellélegezhetett. Kardja még egyben volt, ellenfele pedig már néhány méteres távolságban. Időközben Ty Lee is beállt kettejük közé, védelmezően lépve Zuko elé.

– Átveszem – súgta hátra a vállán át.

– Kösz.

Zuko nekivetette hátát az oszlopnak, hogy végre kifújhassa magát. Ty Lee az egyik legjobb nem-idomár harcos volt, akit ismert. Ha egyedül nem is győz, biztos szerez neki elég időt, hogy újult erővel visszaléphessen a harcba.

A rejtett pengés egy ideig meredten figyelte az elé lépő lányt, végigmérve őt tetőtől talpig. A tény, miszerint Ty Lee mindössze néhány perce kerekedett felül egy olyan ellenfélen, mint Pöröly, óvatosságra intette. Lassan előhúzott egy tőrt valahonnan a ruhájából, majd megfordította a kezében, hogy a pengéje az alkarjához simuljon. Bár Ty Lee arcán egy izom se rezdült, Zukónak kifejezetten rossz előérzete támadt, főleg annak láttán, hogy az orvgyilkos kifejezetten ügyel rá, nehogy megkarcolja magát a tőrrel.

– Légy óvatos! – figyelmeztette a lányt. – Nem tudhatod, mit rejteget még a tarsolyában.

– Arra gondolsz, hogy valószínűleg mérgezett? – kérdezett vissza Ty Lee, miközben egy pillanatra sem vette le tekintetét a feketeruhásról.

– Arra.

Az orvgyilkos határozott léptekkel indult el feléjük. Egyik kezével a tőrt markolta, míg a másik kezénél rejtett pengéje csillant meg. Ty Lee nem várta meg, amíg túl közel ért volna, ő is tett egy pár lépést előre, majd futni kezdett. Mikor már csak karnyújtásnyi távolság volt köztük, elrugaszkodott a talajtól, és kecsesen átugrott a rejtett pengés bal válla fölött. Ellenfele szinte azonnal reagált, tőrével már-már vaktában szúrt hátra, de Ty Lee nem csak kitért előle, hanem még a csuklóját is elkapta. A feketeruhást ez nem állította meg, a következő pillanatban megfordult a tengelye körül, szabad fegyverével körívet írva le a levegőben. Ty Lee ez elől is eltáncolt, majd ellentámadásba ment át.

Nem volt könnyű dolga. A rejtett pengés láthatta, hogyan bánt el a cimborájával, és nem hagyta, hogy a lány oda üssön, ahova csak akar. Ezt néha viszont csak úgy sikerült elérnie, hogy fegyvereit látványosan megsuhogtatta felé, meghátrálásra kényszerítve őt.

A Tűz ura rövid ideig csak figyelte őket, de csak addig, amíg megpróbált erőt gyűjteni a folytatáshoz. Már éppen azon volt, hogy visszaszáll a küzdelembe, amikor egy ismerős hang megállította.

– Zuko! Feküdj!

Mai kiáltása olyan gyors reakciót váltott ki a fiúból, amit még végig sem tudott gondolni ennyi idő alatt – és ez bizonyult a szerencséjének. Ahogy a földre vetette magát, valami hatalmas csattanással ütődött neki a mögötte álló oszlopnak. Zuko arrébb gurult néhány méterrel, majd kardját erősen markolva felállt. Szemét levette Ty Lee és a rejtett pengés párharcáról, és a másik két küzdőfél felé fordult.

Feleségét láthatóan legyőzték. A lány térdre rogyva, megszaggatott ruhában és számos vérző sebbel volt kénytelen figyelni, ahogy Lánc ismételten Zukóra támad. A Tűz ura ez elől is kitért, magában pedig hálát adott az égnek, hogy az orvgyilkosnak már csak az egyik fegyvere van meg, a másik ugyanis a padlón hevert, több helyen is eltörve.

Zuko már túl fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy gondolkodni kezdjen, de a lábai ösztönösen elindultak Lánc felé. Az izmai már-már önálló életre keltek, Zuko pedig már nem tudott és nem is akart parancsolni nekik. Átütő erőt viszont nem sikerült belevinnie a rohamba. Ahogy a nagydarab férfi közelébe ért, annak elég volt meglendítenie szabad karját, hogy ellökje magától. Zuko végigcsúszott a folyosó padlóján, a kard pedig kiesett a kezéből.

És minden elsötétült körülötte.

* * *

><p>Az ágyában ébredt fel. Testét tetőtől talpig kötések borították, a kötések alatt pedig minden egyes porcikája sajgott. Megmenekült. Fogalma sem volt, hogyan, de megmenekült.<p>

Lassan körbefordította a fejét. Este lehetett, a szobában derengő kevés fényben nem sokat látott. A mellette fekvő, szintén bekötözött alakot viszont látta.

– Mai…

– Magadhoz tértél? – kérdezte a lány.

– Mi… – kezdte Zuko, de eszébe jutott, mi történt azon a bizonyos folyosón. – Meddig voltam eszméletlen?

– Egy-másfél órán keresztül? Egész rövid ideig.

– Biztosra vettem, hogy végünk van. Mégis hogy éltük túl?

– A palotaőrség áttört a tűzfalon, leszerelték azt a láncos fickót és őrizetbe vették a tűzidomár cimborájával együtt. Meg persze azokat, akik ájultan hevertek a földön.

– És aki Ty Lee-vel küzdött? A rejtett pengés?

– Leszúrta magát. A gyógyító megpróbálta megmenteni, de a tőre mérgezett volt. Már az előtt meghalt, hogy utánunk hozták volna.

Ez nem lepte meg Zukót. Látta az orvgyilkos testtartásán is, hogy a tőrrel valami nincs rendben. De a hat támadóból négyet sikerült elfogniuk, később pedig kikérdezhetik őket. Sokkal később. Jelenleg nem vágyott semmi másra a pihenésen kívül. Ahogy a szemhéja ismét lezárult, még hallotta Mai megjegyzését:

– Kitartunk egymás mellett jóban és rosszban… A rossz megvolt. Mikor jön a jó?

* * *

><p>Álmában mindenfelé csak fehérséget látott. Hiába forgatta a fejét jobbra-balra, egy árva jelet sem vett észre, ami bármiképp is elütött volna a monoton háttértől. Még a talajt sem tudta megkülönböztetni, amin állt.<p>

– A száműzöttből lett király, ha nem tévedek.

A hang egy nőé volt, kellemes búgású, ugyanakkor csontig hatoló. Gazdája úgy jelent meg Zuko előtt egyik pillanatról a másikra, mintha a semmiből lépett volna ki.

A Tűz ura bizalmatlanul mérte végig az előtte álló alakot. A látszólag ősöreg nő arcát mély ráncok szabdalták, hófehér haját felkötve viselte. Kora ellenére rendkívüli erő sugárzott egész lényéből. Szeme fakó volt, tekintete mégis olyan átható, hogy Zuko fejében az is megfordult: a nő egyenesen átlát rajta.

– Ismersz? – kérdezte óvatosan.

– Tudom, ki vagy, ahogy azt is tudom, mi a szíved vágya.

Zuko nem válaszolt. Sejtelme sem volt, mit várhat ettől a nőtől.

– A véredet keresed – folytatta az, miközben tett egy lépést a Tűz ura felé. – Azt, amelyik nem fordult ellened.

A fiúnak döbbenetében leesett az álla. Honnan tudhatja ez a nő, mi jár a fejében éjszakánként, még most is, amikor az apja nyíltan a halálát akarja?

– Az anyám – suttogta, majd megrázta magát és valamivel hangosabban folytatta: – Te tudod, hol találhatom meg?

A nő bólintott, és Zuko mintha egy apró mosolyt is észrevett volna a szája sarkában.

– Tudom, hol bukkanhatsz édesanyád nyomára. De nem itt és nem most fogom elmondani neked. Keress meg délen, és útba foglak igazítani.

Zuko izgatottan bólintott a fejével. Már éppen köszönetet akart mondani a nőnek a segítségéért, amikor az felemelt ujjal elhallgattatta.

– Még most figyelmeztetlek. Nem lesz könnyű eljutni hozzám. Sokan megpróbálják, de csak nagyon keveseknek sikerül. Ugyanis a megvilágosodáshoz…

A ragyogó fehérség eloszlott Zuko körül, helyét pedig áthatolhatatlan feketeség vette át. A nő eltűnt, félbehagyva a mondatot, amit azonban befejezett helyette valaki más:

– …a megtestesült sötétségen át vezet az út.

Ha Zuko már a nő hangjától is megijedt, ez a hang egyenesen halálra rémítette. Mély, rekedtes és vérfagyasztó volt, a beálló sötétség pedig csak fokozta félelmetes hatását. Zuko kétségbeesetten próbált legalább egy apró lángot megidézni, hogy lásson valamit, de minden fáradozása hiábavalónak bizonyult.

Két vörös pont izzott fel vele szemben, nem sokkal magasabban, mint a saját szemei. Becslése szerint alig lehettek kisebbek az öklénél. Zukónak földbe gyökerezett a lába a látványtól. Ez az érzés pedig csak fokozódott, amikor újabb vörösen izzó szempárok jelentek meg az előző mellett, lassan betöltve a Zukót körülvevő sötétséget.

A Tűz ura szinte érezte, ahogy a szemek tulajdonosai egy tömegként elindulnak felé, valósággal fojtogatva őt. Halk, majd egyre hangosabb kacaj ütötte meg a fülét, ő pedig tehetetlenségre kárhoztatva kapkodta a fejét bármilyen menekülőút után.

– Zuko!

Saját verejtékében fürödve riadt fel. Ahogy körülnézett, a saját hálószobája ismerős berendezése vette körül. Mellette Mai aggódó tekintettel nézett rá.

– Minden rendben?

– Azt hiszem. Rosszat álmodtam.

Mai még néhány pillanatig figyelte Zuko arcát, majd visszafeküdt aludni. Zukónak ez már nem sikerült. Az ő agyát túlságosan lefoglalta az iménti álom. Habár abban sem volt biztos, hogy tényleg csak egy álom volt.

**Folyt. köv.**


	5. A kihallgatás mesterei

Figyelmeztetés: kínzás, enyhe erotika

* * *

><p>– Víz. Föld. Tűz. Levegő.<p>

– Réges-régen a négy nép békében élt együtt, de minden megváltozott, amikor a Tűz népe támadást indított. Csak az avatár, a négy elem mestere képes megállítani őket, ami száz év háború után sikerült is neki. Most béke van, és az új Tűz uraként az én feladatom megbizonyosodni róla, hogy ez így is marad.

A Tűz ura

Zuko legendája

Ötödik fejezet: A kihallgatás mesterei

A központ nem csak arról kapta a nevét, hogy a város közepén helyezkedett el. Sokkal inkább arról, hogy itt kaptak helyet a közszolgálati szervek is. A tágas piactér a főváros egyik, ha nem a legnagyobb épülete körül terült el – persze a királyi palotát leszámítva. És ezt a hatalmas épületet osztotta meg egymással a rendőrség és a tűzoltóság.

A piactér szolgáltatta az egyik legjobb lehetőséget a szabadidő eltöltésére. A rendőrség épületének közvetlen közelsége a lehető legbiztonságosabb hellyé tette. Arra azonban senki sem számíthatott, hogy a nyitott ablakon hamarosan egy heves szóváltás hangjai fognak kiszűrődni.

Ramini az íróasztalánál ült egy aktát olvasgatva, amikor főnöke megérkezett. Ő viszont már csak akkor vette ezt észre, amikor kisvártatva már közvetlenül maga mögül hallotta felettese hangját:

– Mit csinál itt, Mongha?

– Dolgozom – válaszolt Ramini, fel sem nézve az aktából. Reménykedett benne, hogy gyorsan lezárhatják ezt a beszélgetést, de főnöke nem elégedett meg ennyivel.

– És az orvosi vélemény?

– Jól vagyok. Így is két napig feküdtem.

– Az orvos két hetet mondott! – csattant fel a kapitány. – És nem hiszem el, hogy jól van, ha még mindig ezzel az Alag Fuival jön…

– Láttam, amit láttam.

– De ettől még semmivel sem vagyunk előrébb. Tudja, mikor láttuk utoljára Fuit? Nagyjából egy évtizede, amikor még csak egy kis bugris volt, akinek fogalma sincs, mit csinál – itt sokat mondó pillantást vetett Raminire. – Csak egy bajkeverő volt a sok közül. Akárcsak valaki az épületben.

– Ő maradt is az, ami volt – válaszolt a lány szemrebbenés nélkül. – Ugyanolyan bajkeverő. A különbség mindössze annyi, hogy most már nem csípik nyakon.

– Jó – emelte fel a kezét megadóan a kapitány. – Tegyük fel, hogy valamilyen oknál fogva hiszek magának. Maga szerint mégis mit kéne csinálnom?

Ramini legszívesebben rávágta volna, hogy Alagot akár a föld alól is elő kéne keríteni. Csakhogy fogalmuk sem volt, hol kezdjék a keresést. Így csak ült a helyén, egyetlen szó nélkül. Felettese csak bólintott erre.

– Na látja. Túl kevés az ember ahhoz, hogy átkutassák az egész várost. És még az sem biztos garancia rá, hogy megtaláljuk. Ráadásul vannak komolyabb gondjaink is. Merényletet kíséreltek meg a Tűz ura ellen a saját palotájában. Muszáj megerősíteni a palota védelmét.

– Át akar helyezni?

– Szívesen megtenném, ha azzal biztos lehetnék benne, hogy nem lesz ideje ezzel az Alaggal foglalkozni. De oda most harcedzett emberek kellenek, nem pedig nők, pláne ha épp nemrég verték őket fejbe egy cseréppel…

Ramini erős késztetést érzett, hogy felpattanjon a helyéről és üvöltözni kezdjen a felettesével. Mélyen sértette, hogy ilyen indokkal hagyják ki őt egy ilyen fontos ügyből. Eddig reménykedett benne, hogy idővel teljes jogú rendőr lehet belőle, ugyanolyan, mint bárki más. Erre most azzal kell szembesülnie, hogy nem csak a múltja, hanem női volta miatt is nehéz dolga lesz. Sőt, az utóbbi akadályt jelen pillanatban egyenesen lehetetlennek tűnt leküzdeni.

– Most legyen jó kislány, menjen haza és pihenjen! – szólalt meg ismét a kapitány, egyszersmind lezárva a beszélgetést. Még az aktát is elvette Ramini íróasztaláról. – És ne keresse ezt az Alagot! Van elég dolgunk nélküle is.

Ramini nagy nehezen bólintott, majd felállt az asztalától és elindult kifelé. Mikor az ajtón kívülre ért és megbizonyosodott róla, hogy felettese nem hallja, még morogva hozzátette:

– Azt lesheti.

* * *

><p>Kimnek konkrét elképzelései voltak arról, hogyan szerezzen meg információt másoktól, akár olyanokat is, amiket normál esetben nem kapna meg tőlük. Ilyen szempontból a férfiakkal könnyű dolga volt. Egyszerű ösztönlényeknek ismerte őket, akiknek elég volt a megfelelő inger és a megfelelő ajánlat, hogy minden titkukat kifecsegjék. És ez a kalózok esetében hatványozottan igaznak bizonyult.<p>

A kihallgatásokra külön tartott a kabinjában egy vékony, könnyű, mélyen dekoltált felsőt. Nem éppen az a fajta volt, amiben bárki szívesen megy emberek közé, de Kim céljának tökéletesen megfelelt. Nem elég, hogy nem volt ujja és a köldöke fölött végződött, még a maradékból is rendkívül sokat sejtetett. Ehhez jött még, hogy Kim egy leheletnyivel lejjebb tolta a nadrágját, még többet láttatva magából a férfiszemeknek.

Először nem akart elsietni semmit. Úgy gondolta, ráér kikérdezni a foglyokat miután kitették a Tűz urának nagybátyját a Föld Királyságának egyik kikötőjében. Helyette nekifogott egy jelentés megírásának, amiben részletesen beszámolt az Északi-sarknál történtekről. Csak közben jutott eszébe, hogy a foglyok olyan információval láthatják el, amit még beleírhatna, sőt, szükséges is lenne beleírnia a jelentésbe.

Ahogy egy kis pihenő után a ruhásszekrényhez lépett, vetett még egy pillantást a félbe maradt levélre. Még egyszer átgondolta, milyen kérdésekre akar választ kapni. Elsősorban a kalózflotta vezetőjének nevére és menekülési útjára volt kíváncsi. A kettő közül az elsőre meg is fogja kapni a választ, ebben egy percig sem kételkedett. A másodikban már nem lehetett ennyire biztos, de bízott benne, hogy nem lesz gond.

Nagy meglepetés érte, amikor öltözés közben kopogtattak az kabin ajtaján. Mielőtt még valaki választ sem várva benyitott volna rajta, Kim gyorsan elkiáltotta magát:

– Várj!

Mivel azonban éppen akkor húzta át a felsőjét a fején, az felfogta a hangja nagy részét, így abból a kint álló csak valami elfojtott mormolást érzékelhetett. Az ajtó nyílásakor Kim már félmeztelen volt, amire a vendég csak egy hallhatóan döbbent levegővétellel reagált. Kim ekkor adott hálát az előrelátóságának. A kabinját úgy rendezte be, hogy öltözés közben éppen háttal álljon az ajtónak, így volt alkalma sietve magára kapnia a másik ruhát, mielőtt vendégéhez fordult volna.

– Nem hallottad, hogy…

Ezúttal Kimnek akadt el a szava, amikor szemtől szembe találta magát az egyik kalózzal, akit foglyul ejtettek. A fiatal férfi volt, aki ott helyben válaszolt volna minden kérdésére, csak ne dobják vissza a vízbe. De Kimet kicsit sem vonzották a dalospacsirták.

A férfit az egyik matróz kísérte, aki a nyitott ajtóban állt a vendég mögött, tekintetét diszkréten elfordítva a hajó kapitányától. A fogoly ezzel szemben tágra nyílt szemekkel meredt Kimre, félig nyitva maradt szájából egy nyálcsepp indult el az álla felé.

– Mit akar? – mordult rá Kim.

Mivel a férfi még a kérdés hallatán sem tért magához, a kísérője szólalt meg helyette:

– Azt mondta beszélni akar a kapitánnyal. Állítólag értékes információi vannak, amiket mindenképpen meg akar osztani velünk. Igaz-e?

Azzal a matróz könyökével kicsit meglökte a férfit, aki ettől végre felocsúdott döbbenetéből. Ahogy ez megtörtént, térdre borult Kim lábai előtt, esdeklő tekintettel nézve fel a lányra.

– Kérdezzen bármit, megválaszolom, csak…

– Nem érdekel – rázta le magáról Kim, majd a kísérőhöz fordult. – Akár vissza is viheted.

A matróz válaszképpen meghajolt, és megragadta a kalóz vállát. Egy mozdulattal talpra állította, majd kivezette Kim kabinjából. Ahogy a férfi habogni kezdett információi értékéről, Kim megcsóválta a fejét. El nem tudta képzelni, miben reménykedhet a férfi. Akár bemártja a társait, akár nem, mindenképp bíróság elé kerül.

Ismét vetett egy pillantást félbehagyott jelentésére. Ez a közjáték kizökkentette gondolataiból, de néhány másodperc múlva már ugyanúgy az előtte álló feladatra koncentrált, mint váratlan látogatója megjelenése előtt. Igazításképpen egy leheletnyivel lejjebb tolta a nadrágját, majd elindult, hogy találkozzon azzal a fogollyal, akitől a válaszokat várta a kérdéseire.

* * *

><p>Zuko gondterhelten hajolt levele fölé, hogy még egyszer átolvassa. Bácsikájának címezte, és leírt benne mindent, ami távozása óta történt: hogy a déli kalóztámadás híre hamis volt, hogy orvgyilkosok támadtak rá a palotában, hogy Mainek köszönheti az életét… Megkérte nagybátyját, hogy amilyen hamar csak lehet, térjen vissza, mert a segítségére van szüksége.<p>

Ez igaz is volt. Nagyobb szüksége volt a nagybátyjára, mint bárki másra. És nagyobb szüksége volt rá, mint bármikor máskor. Az álom vagy látomás – még most sem tudta eldönteni, melyik volt – zaklatottá és szétszórttá tette, lényegesen megkeserítve az életét.

A Tűz uraként rengeteg ügyet állítottak elé a mindennapos tanácskozások során. Mivel azonban szétszórtsága miatt igen gyakran rendelt el szünetet, amíg valamennyire rendezi a gondolatait, ezek az ügyek csak csúsztak és gyűltek. Ez pedig így nem mehetett tovább.

Az álmát csak futólag említette. A részleteket személyesen akarta elmesélni. Nem lesz nehéz dolga. Amint lankadt a figyelme, gondolatai elkalandoztak, újra és újra levetítve az öregasszonnyal folytatott beszélgetését a fejében. Minden szó, minden egyes részlet elképesztően tisztán maradt meg az emlékezetében.

– Hát ide bújtál – hallotta a háta mögött Mai hangját, amikor a lány belépett a hálószobába. – Mindenki téged keres. Azt mondják, már jó ideje folytatni kéne a tanácskozást…

– Még kell pár perc – válaszolt Zuko, miközben megdörzsölte a szemét. Kimerültnek érezte magát, és néha úgy gondolta, csak idő kérdése, hogy összeessen. – Ezt a levelet még el akarom küldeni a bácsikámnak.

– Ezt bízd rám nyugodtan! A legjobb sólyommal küldöm el, addig te visszamehetsz a tanácsterembe – Mai határozott léptekkel indult el, és már nyújtotta a kezét a papír felé, amikor Zuko felkapta előle.

– Nem sólyommal akarom küldeni.

Miközben elsétált Mai mellett, hallotta a lány meghökkent kérdését:

– Akkor?

Zuko vissza sem fordult, csak foghegyről vetette oda a választ:

– Gyorsabbal.

A Tűz ura szinte maga előtt látta Mai arcát, különösképpen a szemeit, melyekből sugárzott a döbbenet. Ráadásul a fülében csengett a lány ki nem mondott kérdése: „Mégis mi lehet gyorsabb egy sólyomnál?"

Ahogy Zuko kiviharzott a folyosóra, már korántsem volt olyan biztos magában és az elképzelésében. Igazság szerint nem talált ki semmit, amivel gyorsabban eljuttathatta volna nagybátyjához az üzenetet. A nagy előnye sokkal inkább abban rejlett, hogy bácsikája sokkal gyorsabban érhet vissza a fővárosba. Ez azonban teljes egészében attól függött, hogy egy bizonyos személy – illetve egy bizonyos állat – hajlandó-e segíteni neki.

Egyenesen az egyik vendégszobához sietett, de amikor belépett, nem talált bent senkit. Az elé táruló látvány vegyes érzéseket ébresztett benne. A szobában már semmilyen személyes holmit nem talált, ami arra a rémisztő lehetőségre utalt, hogy a lakója már elhagyta a palotát. Ugyanakkor még nem vetették be az ágyat, tehát ha az a bizonyos lakó tényleg elment, még nem juthatott messzire.

Ugyanolyan sietve indult tovább, mint ahogy érkezett. Hosszú léptekkel hagyta maga mögött a folyosókat, egészen a palota kapujáig. Ott már csak el kellett fordulnia az udvar és a karámok felé, hogy lássa, amint Nikko a szabad tér felé vezeti Appát.

– Már indulnál is? – kiáltotta Zuko, hogy a kettejük közti távolság ellenére is meghallják. Nikko látszólag csak ekkor vette őt észre.

– Hogy van ma őfelségességed? – hajolt meg a Tűz ura előtt, amikor az közelebb ért.

– Ne próbáld másra terelni a témát!

Nikko gyorsan körülnézett, meggyőződve róla, hogy nem látja őket senki. Miután mindent rendben talált, még le is halkította a hangját annyira, hogy Zukónak közelebb kellett hajolnia, hogy hallhassa a szavait.

– Nos igen, tudod nekem nem megy túl jól a búcsúzkodás. Szép volt, jó volt, a vendéglátásra nem lehet panasz. De szerintem Aang lassan szeretné viszont látni Appát, úgyhogy vissza is viszem neki…

– Ne olyan gyorsan! – vágott közbe a Tűz ura, felemelt kézzel adva nyomatékot a szavainak. – Mielőtt elindulnál, örülnék, ha megtennél nekem valamit.

Nikko kíváncsian figyelte, ahogy Zuko felé nyújtja a nemrégiben írt levelet. Mikor nem nyúlt érte, a Tűz ura folytatta:

– Ezt a levelet a nagybátyámnak írtam, aki éppen úton van Ba Sing Sébe, talán már meg is érkezett oda. Biztos sokat hallottál már a híres Nyugat Sárkányáról, így nincs kétségem afelől, hogy megtalálod. A levél tartalmából téged csak annyi érint, hogy hazahívom a bácsikámat. Azt kérem tőled, hogy vidd el neki a levelet, őt pedig hozd vissza…

– Én tényleg szívesen segítenék – vágott a szavába Nikko, – de tudod, ez nem egyedül rajtam múlik. Appa is biztos nagyon szeretné már újra látni Aangot, és…

Nagy meglepetésére mire befejezte volna, Zuko már Appa előtt állt, szabad kezét a bölény orra elé tartva.

– Kérlek, Appa, segítened kell. Szükségem van a bácsikámra, talán jobban, mint bármikor. Nagyon fontos lenne, hogy visszahozzátok, amilyen hamar csak lehet…

A válasz egy hatalmas nyelv képében érkezett, ami végignyalta Zuko felsőtestét, kicsit elemelve őt a földtől. A Tűz ura fülig érő vigyorral huppant vissza a talajra, annak ellenére, hogy arcát és ruháját teljesen eláztatta Appa nyála. Ez után már csak átadta a levelet Nikkónak és visszaindult a szobájába átöltözni.

* * *

><p>Amikor Ramini csatlakozott a rendőrséghez, nem csak átvitt értelemben hagyta maga mögött a múltját. Nem csak az alvilágnak és az utcagyerekként elkövetett bűntényeknek fordított hátat, hanem a déli nyomornegyednek is, ami mindezen események színtere volt. Takaros szolgálati lakást kapott nem messze a rendőrőrstől, arrafelé, amerre a napi járőrszolgálatot végezte Azannal. Általában be sem kellett mennie az őrsre, hanem otthonról egyenesen őrjáratozni indult. Ilyenkor pár óra után mindig összefutottak a társával, onnantól kezdve pedig kettesben folytatták a munkájukat.<p>

Ezúttal szó sem lehetett ilyesmiről, és nem csak azért, mert a főnöke szabadságra küldte. Az őrsről kilépve Ramini nem a lakása felé indult el, hanem az ellenkező irányba.

Hamarosan ismét hatalmába kerítette az a még mindig fura érzés, mint amit akkor tapasztalt, amikor Alag Fuit kergette néhány nappal korábban a háztetőkön. A sors fintora, hogy akkor érzi ugyanezt, amikor ismét Alag nyomába ered. Elmosolyodott a gondolatra.

A mocskos utcák, az ódon épületek, az összefirkált falak és a betört ablakok régi ismerősként üdvözölték. Céltudatosan haladt végig a szűk sikátorokon, miközben az utcagyerekek régi gyülekezőhelyeit kereste. Viszont hiába találta meg a legtöbbet, senki sem volt ott. Már a hetedik általa ismert helyet hagyta maga mögött, amikor egy sarkon befordulva egy férfiba ütközött, aminek következtében mindketten a földön találták magukat.

Eltartott néhány pillanatig, amíg Ramini felismerte. Évek teltek el azóta, hogy utoljára látta.

– Razul? – kérdezte döbbenten, miközben feltápászkodott a földről. – Te itt? Mármint… te kint?

– Nocsak, nocsak! – a férfi hangja legalább annyira meglepettnek tűnt, mint Raminié. – Csak nem a kis Mongha? Nem hittem volna, hogy valaha újra látlak, kislány.

– Alagot keresem. Hol van?

Razul szemei elkerekedtek a kérdés hallatán, de ez csak néhány pillanatig tartott. Akkor viszont olyan nevetőgörcs tört rá, hogy összegörnyedt tőle, miközben kezeivel a hasát szorongatta. Mikor végül a görcs alább hagyott, egyik kezével Raminire mutatott.

– Te rajtam keresed Alagot? Még emlékszem, amikor le sem lehetett vakarni róla. Te voltál a kis játékszere…

Ramini még arra sem hagyott időt a férfinak, hogy újabb meglepetésében felkiáltson. Egy mozdulattal megragadta Razul kinyújtott karját, másik kezével a gallérját, és teljes erejével a sikátor falának nyomta. Mindeközben rátenyerelt a férfi kezére, a téglához passzírozva azt.

– Figyelmeztetlek, hogy elég rossz passzban vagyok. Pár napja Alag fejbevágott egy tetőcseréppel, a főnököm pedig kényszerszabadságra küldött, mert szerinte bediliztem. Nagyon melegen ajánlom, hogy ne bosszants fel még jobban!

– Elmehetsz te a…

Ramini nem várta meg, amíg Razul befejezi a szitkozódást. Egy határozott mozdulattal elfordította a tenyerét a férfi kezén, még jobban a falhoz préselve azt. Razul erre felkiáltott fájdalmában.

– Hol van Alag? – kérdezte tőle a lány, miközben egész testsúlyával a férfinak támaszkodott, nehogy az le tudja dobni magáról.

– Csak a kényszerszabadságtól nem lehetsz ennyire pipa. Csak nem megjött?

A lányt egy pillanat alatt futotta el a méreg. A következő fordítás még annál is erősebbre sikerült, mint tervezte. Razul újabb kiáltása mellett mintha ropogó kézcsontok hangját is hallotta volna.

– Ne szórakozz velem! – acsargott összeszorított fogain keresztül. – Hol van?

– Ez után lesheted, hogy bármit is elmondok…

Újabb fordítás, ezúttal üvöltéssel kísérve. És ezúttal tisztán hallatszott a csontok ropogása.

– Jól van! Jól van! Győztél! – adta meg végül magát a férfi. – Bár nem tudok sokat. Annyit hallottam, hogy Alag mostanában sok időt tölt egy helyen. A Tüzes rózsák kertjében…

– Az mi?

– Fogalmam sincs. Sosem jártam arra. Talán valami fogadó, ahol megszáll éjszakánként. Bár van, aki azt mondja, hogy Alag ismer ott valami Mossa nővért. A szeretője lehet, vagy tudom is én…

Ramini várt még egy kicsit, hátha Razulnak eszébe jut még valami, de a férfi nem szólt többet.

– Ennyi? – kérdezte, miközben figyelmeztetésképpen ismét fordított pár fokot a tenyerén.

– Esküszöm, ennyit tudok. Nem te vagy az egyetlen, aki eltűnt erről a környékről egy időre.

– De én nem azért jöttem vissza, hogy ugyanazt csináljam, mint korábban. Ezt jól jegyezd meg!

Ramini még mindig dühösen, de egy fokkal már nyugodtabban indult tovább. Végre talált egy nyomot, amin elindulhatott. Már csak meg kell találnia a Tüzes rózsák kertjét. Akárhol – és akármi – is legyen az.

* * *

><p>Kimnek elég volt kilépnie a kabinjából, hogy időlegesen elterelődjön a figyelme a kikérdezni kívánt fogolyról. Amíg készülődött, a flotta elérkezett a Föld Királyságának partjaihoz, a legénység pedig már a kikötéshez készült. A lány gyorsan magához is intette az első tisztjét.<p>

– Kapitány? – sietett oda az, különösen ügyelve rá, hogy ne bámulja a lány felsője által szabadon hagyott helyeket.

– Jelentést kérek!

– A matrózok készen állnak a kikötésre, kapitány. Amint ledobjuk a horgonyt, nekilátnak a készletek átszámolásának. Aztán pedig pótoljuk, amit eddig elfogyasztottunk.

– Addig semmiképp sem indulunk tovább, amíg én ki nem adom a parancsot.

– Igenis.

Kim szinte azonnal tovább indult a fedélzeten, maga mögött hagyva a mélyen meghajoló első tisztet. Nem akart sokkal több időt itt tölteni, mint amennyi feltétlenül szükséges. Útja azonban pont vendégének kabinja előtt vezetett el, ahova még benyitott.

Iroh már csomagolt. Az egykori tábornok nem hozott magával túl sok holmit, csupán annyit, amennyi két kézipoggyászban elfért. Csomagjai az ágy mellett hevertek, szinte teljesen megpakolva, várva arra, hogy folytathassák útjukat Ba Sing Se felé.

– Már össze is pakolt? – kérdezte, magára vonva a főtanácsos figyelmét.

– Az alapján, amit eddig ezen a hajón tapasztaltam, tartok tőle, hogy csak láb alatt lennék. És a legkevésbé sem szeretnék láb alatt lenni.

– A több évtizedes tábornoki múltjával? Igencsak valószínűtlennek tartom, hogy ez lehetséges.

– Ez nagyon kedves. De figyeltem, hogy hogyan végzed a munkádat, hogy hogyan bánsz az embereiddel. Örömmel láttam, hogy jól megtanultad, amit meg kellett tanulnod és sikeresen alkalmazod, amit kell. Nagyon sok siker vár még rád.

– Köszönöm. Öröm volt önt megismerni, főtanácsos.

– Részemről az öröm. Kapitány.

Kim talán még sosem volt ilyen büszke magára. Más talán megölelte volna a férfit örömében, de ő sosem volt ilyen érzelgős. Ehelyett tiszteletteljesen meghajolt előtte, majd magára hagyta a csomagjaival.

Legközelebb már csak a külön elhelyezett fogoly kabinjánál állt meg. Vett egy nagy levegőt, miközben lelkileg felkészült az előtte álló találkozóra, majd határozott mozdulattal benyitott az ajtón.

A fogoly az ágyon feküdt a mennyezetre meredve. Még arra sem méltatta, hogy ránézzen, de Kimet nem tántorította el a hideg fogadtatás. Megfogott egy széket, a fiú elé húzta, majd leült rá úgy, hogy állát a háttámlának tudja támasztani.

– Kényelmes?

– Miért érdekelne?

– Téged nem érdekelne, hogy érzi magát a vendéged?

Ezt hallva a fiú végre felé fordította a fejét. Arcáról dac sugárzott.

– Hagyjuk a felesleges köröket! Úgysem szed ki belőlem semmit.

– Valóban? – Kim felegyenesedett, hogy a háttámla kevesebbet takarjon a dekoltázsából. – Azért én tennék egy kísérletet.

A fiú tekintete akaratlanul is lejjebb siklott. Habár szinte azonnal vissza is rántotta, Kim elégedetten tapasztalta, hogy vendégének elakadt a szava. Mondhatni: már a hálójában volt.

– Néhány kérdés az egész – folytatta a lehető legsejtelmesebb hangon. – Ha együttműködsz velem, garantálom, hogy a jutalmad sem marad el.

A fogoly szeme annyira elkerekedett, hogy szemöldökei eltűntek a haja alatt. Kim maga előtt látta, ahogy beindul a fiú fantáziája és felpezsdül az élet a nadrágjában. Azt már nem várta meg, hogy visszakérdezzen, inkább feltette azt a kérdést, amire a leginkább tudni akarta a választ:

– Ki vezette a flottát?

A fiú elfordult tőle, közben végig maga elé meredt. Kim ezúttal nem tudta biztosan, hogy a válaszon gondolkozik-e vagy még az előbbi ajánlatot próbálja feldolgozni.

– Nem… Nem lehet – motyogta végül.

Kimnek nehezére esett elrejteni egy vigyort. A dacos kalóz, aki inkább visszaugrott volna a sarki cápák közé, mint hogy fogságba essen, már nem volt sehol. Helyette egy zavarban lévő fiút látott maga előtt, aki már nem is vele és a kérdéseivel küzd, hanem sokkal inkább saját magával. Egy kicsit felemelkedett a székről, éppen annyira, hogy a támla ne zavarja, majd előredőlt. Ebben a testhelyzetben a felsőjén lévő vágás szinte teljesen láttatni engedte, ami alatta volt. A fiú ezúttal pánikszerűen fordult el tőle, amit Kim nem is nagyon tudott hova tenni.

– Mi az? – kérdezte. – Az ember azt gondolná, hogy egy kalóz már számtalanszor látott ilyet.

A fiú nem válaszolt, de hallgatása és az arcára kiülő pír elárulta.

– Még életedben nem láttál fedetlen női mellet, igaz?

– Még csak két hete vagyok kalóz, rendben? – fakadt ki a fiú olyan vörös arccal, ami egy jól megfőtt teknősráknak is dicsőségére vált volna. – Ez az első utam, amióta Ghalim emberei betoboroztak…

Hirtelen elhallgatott, de a lány így is elégedett volt. Máris áttörést ért el. De ahhoz, hogy tovább tudjon menni, a fiúnak még egy kis ösztönzésre volt szüksége.

Kim felállt a székből és lassan az ágyhoz sétált. Egy szó nélkül megragadta a fiú kezét, majd egy határozott mozdulattal bevezette a felsője alá, egyenesen a melléhez. A fiú szeme úgy kidülledt, hogy félő volt, mindjárt kiugrik a gödréből.

– Engem nem fogsz a szavamon – tette hozzá Kim kacéran. – Megmondtam, ha együttműködsz, meglesz a jutalmad. Most még azt mondd meg nekem, merre menekült ez a bizonyos Ghalim az ütközetet követően!

A fiú egy darabig habogott zavarában, miközben lassan összeszedte magát és simogatni kezdte a kezébe adott halmocskát. Végül azonban sikerült válaszolnia:

– Egy csatorna vezet innen egészen a Ba Sing Se közelében lévő tóig… amit kettéoszt a Kígyó-átjáró… Onnan egy másik folyón ki tudnak hajózni a tengerre a két ország között. Én erről a tervről hallottam, de fogalmam sincs, tartják-e magukat hozzá…

Kim elmosolyodott, majd adott egy érzéki puszit a fiú arcára.

– Ugye nem is volt olyan nehéz? – kérdezte. – Akkor rátérhetünk a jutalmadra.

A következő puszija már a fiú száját vette célba.

* * *

><p>Iroh főtanácsos egy fogadó teraszán üldögélt és a vacsoráját majszolta. Már egy szobát is kivett éjszakára. Lekéste a Ba Sing Sébe tartó strucclovas-kocsit és aznap már nem is indult több. Kénytelen volt a városban tölteni az éjszakát.<p>

A teraszról tökéletes kilátás nyílt a kikötőre. Amikor Iroh kiült ide és megrendelte a vacsoráját, még látta Maoba kapitányt, ahogy elhagyja a hajóját, majd eltűnik a házak között. A lány egy darab papírt tartott a kezében, ami az egykori tábornok feltételezése szerint egy levél vagy jelentés lehetett.

Vacsorája végeztével a főtanácsos még gyönyörködött a kilátásban. Nem tudta megunni a láthatár mögé lebukó napkorong látványát, ahogy narancsvörösre festi az eget. A káprázatos jelenség most is tökéletesen lekötötte volna a figyelmét, ha nem vesz észre egy apró pontot az égen.

Ahogy az apró pont közelebb ért, Iroh egy repülő bölényt vélt felfedezni benne, de el sem tudta képzelni, mit kereshet errefelé. Az általa ismert egyetlen bölény az avatárral együtt a Déli-sarkon kell legyen.

Pedig az volt, kétség sem fért hozzá. Az avatár bölénye kisvártatva le is szállt a kikötőben, közvetlenül a Tűz népének hajói közelében, számos rakodómunkást megrémítve. Iroh-t azonban még jobban meglepte, hogy a bölény nyergében nem az avatár utazott.

A nyeregből egy tizenévesnek tűnő fiú ugrott le. A Levegő nomádjainak sárga-narancs összeállítású ruházatát viselte, de rövid, fekete haja Iroh számára nem illett a képbe. Még sosem hallott olyan levegőidomárról, akinek még lett volna haja. Bár a nomádok kultúrájáról már csak szóbeszédek keringtek, azok mind egyetértettek abban, hogy a fiúknak már egész fiatal koruktól borotválták a fejét.

Időközben Maoba kapitány is visszaért a kikötőbe. Egyenesen a hajója felé tartott, de amikor elhaladt a fiú mellett, az megszólíthatta, mert a kapitány visszafordult és váltott néhány szót az idegennel. Ezt követően körülnézett, tekintete megállapodott a főtanácsoson, majd egyenesen felé mutatott.

Az idegen szélsebességgel termett ott mellette. Ámulattal telt tekintettel nézett Iroh-ra, akinek figyelmét nem kerülte el a kezében tartott papírdarab – vélhetően egy levél.

– Iroh tábornok? – kérdezte. – Nagy tisztelője vagyok. Maga biztos nem ismer engem, de én nagyon sokat hallottam magáról. „A Nyugat Sárkánya, akit csak Ba Sing Se hatalmas falai voltak képesek megállítani."

– Néha magam is visszahallom ezeket. Mit tehetek érted, fiam?

– A Tűz urának levelét hoztam magának. Személyesen bízta rám, hogy juttassam el magához.

– Ajjaj – mormogott Iroh, miközben átvette a levelet. – Vajon mi lehet olyan fontos, hogy levelet küld utánam?

Az egykori tábornok kiterítette a papírt az asztalra és olvasni kezdte. Azon unokaöccse kézírásával a következő üzenet állt:

_Bácsikám!_

_Tudom, hogy ezt nagyon kevésszer mondtam, de most szükségem van rád. Szükségem van a tanácsaidra és a bölcsességedre. Ugyanis volt egy álmom…_

_Nem, nem ezzel kezdem. Inkább kezdem azzal, hogy miután apám megneszelte, hogy mind te, mind az avatár elhagyta a palotát, megpróbált megöletni. Egy csapat orvgyilkos tört az életemre, méghozzá a saját palotám falain belül. Rajtaütésszerűen támadtak rám az egyik folyosón, ott is maradtam volna, ha Mai és Ty Lee nem jelennek meg és nem mentik meg az életemet. Ezt követően, tetőtől talpig bekötözve álmodtam…_

_Nem is tudom, valóban álom volt-e. Olyan valóságosnak tűnt, amilyet korábban egy álmomnál sem tapasztaltam. A részleteket inkább személyesen mondanám el. Elhiheted, hogy nem lesz belőlük hiány: olyan élénken él bennem még mindig az egész, hogy egyszerűen nem tudok a feladataimra koncentrálni._

_Tudom, hogy levelem nem a legjobbkor, sőt, talán nagyon is rosszkor ér utol téged. Mégis arra kérlek, hogy mielőbb gyere haza és segíts nekem. Hogy ezt minél gyorsabban megtehesd, reményeim szerint képes vagyok utánad küldeni Aang tanítványát Appa hátán. Ők azok, akik segítségével a leggyorsabban visszaérhetsz._

_Unokaöcséd, aki számít rád:_

_Zuko_

Iroh aggódó tekintettel nézett fel a levélből. Érdekesnek találta, hogy az avatárnak sikerült találnia egy másik levegőidomárt, de nem tette szóvá. Unokaöccsének gondja most sokkal előrébb való volt.

– Tehát azért vagy itt, hogy visszavigyél – sóhajtott fel. – Az utat ma már úgysem tesszük meg, úgyhogy azt ajánlom, vegyél ki te is egy szobát. Holnap indulhatunk.

* * *

><p>Zuko fáradtan tért vissza a hálószobájába, ahol Mai és Ty Lee várták. Egyenesen az ágyhoz ment, majd egy mély sóhaj kíséretében leült rá. Amíg Mai intett barátnőjének, hogy hagyja őket kettesben, a Tűz ura nekilátott lehámozni magáról a királyi palástot, amit egész délután viselt a tanácskozáson.<p>

– Hogy vagy? – kérdezte Mai, miközben letelepedett mellé.

– Erre kétféle válaszom is van – rázta a fejét Zuko. Lassan végighúzta ujjait azon a kevés kötésen a felsőtestén, amire a gyógyító szerint még szükség volt. – Fizikailag már jól vagyok. Szellemileg ez már nem mondható el.

– Még mindig az az álom?

– Mindig is tudni akartam, mi lett anyámmal. Most itt a lehetőség, hogy végre a nyomára bukkanjak. A tudat, hogy apám mocskát kell takarítanom ahelyett, hogy a keresésére indulnék… valósággal megőrjít.

– És persze vegyük hozzá, hogy apád meg akar öletni – fűzte hozzá Mai.

– De meg fogom keresni. Amint a bácsikám hazaér, útnak indulok vele. És szeretnélek megkérni, hogy addig vedd át a helyem.

Zuko mélyen a lány szemébe nézett, ahol őszinte döbbenetet látott.

– T… Tessék? – hebegte Mai. – Ezt most komolyan gondoltad?

– A lehető legkomolyabban – bólintott Zuko. – Uralkodj helyettem, amíg visszatérek! Menj el a tanácskozásokra, döntsd el a vitákat…

– És ha Ozai idejön? – vágott a szavába a lány. – Ha te nem vagy itt, bármikor besétálhat ide, hogy elvegye a trónodat.

– Akkor hívd ide a többi Kyoshi-harcost, vagy bárkit, aki mellett biztonságban érzed magad!

Mai hosszan elgondolkozott. Amikor már kezdett kellemetlenné válni közöttük a csönd, Zuko szólalt meg ismét:

– Megteszed nekem?

Egy bólintás volt a válasz.

– Rendben – mondta a lány. – De most szólok: ha megint tetőtől talpig bekötözve jössz vissza, lesheted, hogy bárhová is elengedlek.

Zuko elmosolyodott a fenyegetés hallatán. Mai felé hajolt, majd szenvedélyesen megcsókolta. A lány viszonozta a gesztust, és ahogy a csók közben eldőltek az ágyon, Zuko keze már a Mai hálóköntöse alá vezető utat kereste.

**Folyt. köv.**


	6. Ursa nyomában 1

Figyelmeztetés: horror elemek

* * *

><p>– Víz. Föld. Tűz. Levegő.<p>

– Réges-régen a négy nép békében élt együtt, de minden megváltozott, amikor a Tűz népe támadást indított. Csak az avatár, a négy elem mestere képes megállítani őket, ami száz év háború után sikerült is neki. Most béke van, és az új Tűz uraként az én feladatom megbizonyosodni róla, hogy ez így is marad.

A Tűz ura

Zuko legendája

Hatodik fejezet: Ursa nyomában

Első rész: A déli jós

Zuko legalább olyan eltökélten indult neki az álmában látott nő felkutatásának, mint annyi évvel korábban az avatárénak. Akkor a becsülete volt a tét, még úgy is, hogy később megtapasztalhatta, mennyire nem így van. Most pedig talán még fontosabb volt, hogy sikerrel járjon: ezúttal a józan esze forgott kockán.

Nagybátyja egy nappal az után tért haza, hogy a Tűz ura levelet küldött utána. Már esteledett, amikor a hajdani tábornok belépett a palotába. Appa a főváros szélén tette le, ahonnan vissza kellett gyalogolnia. El is fáradt az egész napos utazás alatt, így aznap már nem volt értelme Zuko álmának részleteivel terhelni.

Másnap annál figyelmesebben hallgatta végig Zuko beszámolóját. A Tűz ura szóról szóra, részletről részletre mondott el mindent. Még arra is felkészült, hogy nagybátyja hirtelen félbeszakítja és közli vele, hogy a jós felkeresése túl kockázatos, de ez nem történt meg. Iroh megértően bólintott, majd elkezdték megtárgyalni, mit is vigyenek az útra.

Már a fővárosból sem volt könnyű észrevétlenül kijutni. Zukót majdnem egy órán át sminkelték a szolgálók indulás előtt, hogy bőrszínű festékkel eltűntessék Tűz uraként védjegyévé vált sebhelyét. Iroh esetében ugyanolyan hatásosnak gondolták a fekete hajfestéket, minek következtében a hajdani tábornok mintha évtizedeket fiatalodott volna. Ez az álca pedig elég volt hozzá, hogy a kapuőrök ne figyeljenek fel rájuk.

Immáron harmadik napja voltak úton. Végig dél felé haladtak, többnyire sík vidéken. Zuko minden egyes kis településen megkereste a magukkal hozott térképen, merre is járnak. Lassan közeledtek a kontinens déli partvidékén végighúzódó hegyvonulatokhoz, ahol sejtése szerint egy elvonultan élő jós meghúzhatta magát.

Estefelé értek be egy újabb kis falucskába. Éjszakára kivettek egy szobát a helyi fogadóban, ahogy az elmúlt két alkalommal is. A fogadós, egy őszes hajú, görnyedt hátú férfi alaposan végigmérte őket, mielőtt beírta a vendégkönyvbe a Lee és Mushi neveket, ahogyan álruhában már-már megszokásból szólították egymást. Zuko fejében az is megfordult, hogy felismerték őket, és ahogy felmentek a szobájukba, hogy letegyék a cuccukat, láthatta, hogy nagybátyjának is hasonló aggodalmai voltak. A Nyugat Sárkánya szinte azonnal leült egy asztali tükör elé, majd előrehajolva vizsgálgatni kezdte a hajszínét.

– Még tart a festék – állapította meg. – És őszintén szólva egyre jobban tetszik. Lehet, hogy végül megtartom. A fiatalkoromra emlékeztet. Katonai sikereim korára…

– De aztán jött Ba Sing Se – fejezte be helyette Zuko. – A legnagyobbak sem maradnak veretlenek örökké.

– És akik tényleg a legnagyobbak közé akarnak tartozni, azok ezt el is fogadják – tűnődött Iroh, majd nagyot sóhajtva hozzátette: – Köszönöm, Öcsi, hogy emlékeztetsz erre.

– Mire? Én csak annyit mondtam, hogy… – kezdte Zuko, de végül jobbnak látta ejteni a témát. – Inkább menjünk le vacsorázni… Éhes vagy?

– Ennyire már ismerhetnél – válaszolt Iroh, miközben felállt a székből, megpaskolta a hasát és szélesen elvigyorodott. – Én mindig az vagyok.

Az ebédlő egy tágas, kör alakú helyiség volt, amely az előtérből nyílt, közvetlenül a fogadós pultja mellett. A terem közepén egy hatalmas asztal állt, melyhez mind a négy oldalán legalább hárman, de akár négyen is kényelmesen leülhettek. Ezen kívül a fal mentén végig kisebb, két-háromfős asztalok sorakoztak, válaszfalakkal elkülönítve egymástól.

Zukóék az egyik ilyen kétfős asztalhoz ültek le. Miután leadták a rendelésüket egy középkorú felszolgálólánynak és megbizonyosodtak róla, hogy senki sem hallja őket, a Tűz ura szólalt meg:

– Az igazat megvallva csodálom, hogy még egyszer sem próbáltál meg lebeszélni erről az útról. Hogyhogy még egyszer sem mondtad, hogy vissza kéne fordulnunk? Hiszen figyelmeztettek, hogy veszélyes lesz.

– Eddig semmi veszéllyel nem találkoztunk – jött a válasz. – És úgy vélem, jót is tehet neked ez az utazás. Így például olyan problémákkal is találkozhatsz, amelyek egyébként sosem jutnak el a palotába.

– De én nem problémákat keresek, hanem…

– Két kacsasült! – szakította félbe a felszolgáló, mindkét kezében egy-egy megrakott tányért tartva, amiket egyesével a vendégek elé tett. – Egészségükre!

– Köszönjük – biccentett felé Zuko, majd amikor a lány távozni készült, egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve utána szólt: – Várjon! Egy kérdésünk még lehet?

– Természetesen.

– Hallott egy jósról, aki a közelben él? Aki képes megjelenni mások álmában?

– Egy jós? – gondolkodott el a lány. – Hát, a földek túloldalán, a szomszéd faluban lakik a vén Zisto, de az csak egy öreg kuruzsló. Bolond vénember, ha engem kérdeznek…

– Mi egy nőt keresünk.

– Nőt? Jósnőről még csak nem is hallottam a környéken. Sajnálom.

– Semmi gond – szólalt meg végül Iroh is. – Azért köszönjük.

Az utazók jóízűen elfogyasztották a vacsorájukat, de Zuko egész idő alatt azon tűnődött, merre induljanak tovább.

– Holnap reggel délkeletnek fordulunk – jelentette ki hirtelen két falat között. – A hegyek között egy ilyen elvonultan élő jósnő könnyen meghúzhatja magát. Ha pedig nincs ott, akkor már csak a Déli-sark jut az eszembe.

* * *

><p>Újabb négy nap telt el, mire a Tűz ura és főtanácsosa beért a hegyek közé. Itt már szinte minden településen kérdezősködtek a jós után, kevés sikerrel. Hiába tették fel ugyanazt a kérdést egyre izgatottabban, mindenhol értetlenül rájuk meredő falusiakkal találkoztak.<p>

Ötödik nap rátértek egy hegyi ösvényre, amitől Zuko azt várta, hogy egy tengerparti kikötővárosba vezeti őket. A meredeken emelkedő kavicsos úton viszont lassan haladtak, ráadásul a nap folyamán kétszer is jobbnak látták, ha megállnak pihenni.

Már kezdett sötétedni, amikor Zuko az ég felé kanyargó füstcsíkot vett észre néhány kanyarral előttük. Hátra is fordult nagybátyjához, hogy még egy kicsit ösztönözni tudja a továbbhaladásra.

– Nem messze innen tüzet gyújtottak – mondta. – Most nem fogunk megállni. Majd ott lepihenünk.

Az éjszaka beállta után néhány órával érték el a füst forrását. Egy kis hegyi falvacska közepén égett a jókora tábortűz, amire Zuko felfigyelt. A település házait átfújta a szél, a hevenyészett munkával összetákolt deszkák között szemmel látható lyukak éktelenkedtek. A lakók egyelőre nem is a kunyhóikban tartózkodtak, hanem egytől egyig a tábortűz körül üldögéltek nyársra tűzött vacsorájukat sütögetve vagy egyszerűen csak a lángok közé bámulva és saját magukat melegítve. Zukóéknak jóformán nem is kellett megszólítaniuk őket: ahogy a falusiak meghallották, hogy vendégek érkeztek, hátrapillantottak a válluk fölött, majd néhányan odébb csúsztak az egyik padként használt fatörzsön, hogy helyet szorítsanak nekik.

– Milyen vendégszerető társaság – jegyezte meg Iroh, miközben leült és elfogadott egy nyársat, amit az egyik helybéli nyújtott át neki. – Mindenkit ilyen szívélyesen fogadtok?

– Szívesen segítünk az erre tévedt utazóknak – érkezett a válasz a tűz túloldaláról. Az egyik idősebb férfi előredőlt, hogy szavai tisztábban hallhatóak legyenek a tűz ropogásának ellenére is. – Élelemben nem szűkölködünk, és szívesen megosztjuk másokkal is, akik erre tévednek.

– És információt is megosztotok? – szólt közbe Zuko, immár ő is egy nyárssal a kezében. – Egy öreg jósnőt keresek, aki pár hete megjelent álmomban. Azt mondta, hogy délen megtalálom. Esetleg tudtok róla valamit?

– Egy öreg jósnő? – a férfi kérdő tekintettel nézett végig a többieken, de azok csak a fejüket rázták. – Attól tartok, nem hallottunk róla.

Zuko kis híján a tűzbe dobta a nyársat mérgében.

– Ezt nem hiszem el… Hogy létezik, hogy senki nem tud róla semmit?

– Várj egy kicsit! – csitította Iroh. – Lehet, hogy végig rosszul kérdeztünk. Említettél valami sötétséget is.

– Igen, hogy hozzá az út a megtestesült sötétségen keresztül vezet. Erről sem…

Zuko szava elakadt a szeme elé táruló látványtól. A tűz körül ülő falusiak egy emberként húzódtak el a közeléből, rémült tekintetük magáért beszélt.

– Miért keresitek a megtestesült sötétséget? – kérdezte az öreg, de szavait nehézkesen lehetett érteni társai felélénkült sustorgásától.

– Rendkívül fontos, hogy megtaláljuk azt a jósnőt. És a sötétségen keresztül visz az út hozzá.

A falusiak ismét összenéztek, mielőtt az egyikük motyogni kezdett:

– A sötétségből még senki nem tért vissza. Az egy elátkozott hely… ami felmorzsol és elpusztít mindent, ami betéved oda.

– Odalent megelevenednek a rémálmok – tette hozzá egy másik, szintén motyogva. – Fentről csak a sikolyok hallatszanak.

Most az utazókon volt a sor, hogy összenézzenek.

– És merre találjuk ezt a helyet? – kérdezte Zuko néhány kínzóan hosszúra nyúlt másodpercnyi szótlanság után.

– Menjetek tovább az úton! – mutatott az öregember a hegycsúcs felé. – Az egyik nagyobb barlangban találtok egy lépcsősort a hegyek gyomrába. Ahogy leértek azon a lépcsőn, már a sötétség birodalmában vagytok. De jól gondoljátok meg még egyszer, hogy le akartok-e menni oda!

Több szó már nem esett a tábortűz körül. Zukóék némán majszolták a vacsorájukat, miközben magukban a hallottakat emésztették. Vacsora után pedig felállítottak egy sátrat, ahol nyugovóra térhettek. Zuko épp belebújt a hálózsákjába, amikor végül meghallotta nagybátyja hangját:

– Emlékszel, néhány napja emlegetted, hogy még csak meg sem próbállak lebeszélni erről az útról. Talán itt az ideje…

– Ne is folytasd, bácsikám! – szakította félbe Zuko, majd az oldalára fordult és már aludt is.

* * *

><p>A nap már túl volt a delelőjén, amikor Zukóék megtalálták a keresett barlangot. Meglepetésükre az üreg, még ha csak szegényesen is, de be volt rendezve. Az egyenetlen falakra fáklyákat szereltek, amik arról tanúskodtak, hogy a helyiséget valamikor rendszeresen használták. A barlang hátsó részében még állt valami, aminek innen alig lehetett kivenni a körvonalait.<p>

– Szerinted mi lehetett itt? – kérdezte Zuko a nagybátyjától, miközben meggyújtotta a hozzá legközelebb lévő fáklyát.

– Azt nem tudhatom. De ha találgatnom kéne, azt mondanám, hogy egy rövidebb út lehetett a hegyek alatt. Bár nagy valószínűséggel nem használták mostanában. Bizonyára a pletykák miatt.

Zuko a fáklyát a magasba tartva indult el a barlang belseje felé. Néhány lépés megtétele után fény vetődött az üreg hátsó falára és arra a bizonyos valamire, aminek eddig csak a sziluettje sejlett fel a homályban.

Egy majdnem szabályos kör alakú lyuk tátongott a földben nem sokkal a fal előtt. Közvetlenül mellette egy kőemelvény állt, dísztelen és töredezett. Zuko egyetlen érdekességet látott rajta, mégpedig két bemélyedést az oldalán, kicsit derékmagasság felett. Az emelvényen pihent valami, de a vastag portakaró miatt lehetetlenség volt kivenni, mi lehet az. Zuko már éppen indult volna, amikor Iroh kiáltása megállította:

– Zuko, nézz a lábad elé!

Zuko döbbenten látta, hogy csonkig égett gyertyák gyűrűjében áll, amiket egy bonyolult alakzatokat magába foglaló kör mentén helyeztek el.

– Turistajelzés? – fordult bácsikájához.

– Kétlem. Egyre kevésbé hiszem, hogy valaha gyakran használt útról lenne szó.

Iroh beszéd közben elhaladt Zuko mellett és kíváncsian szemlélni kezdte az emelvényt.

– Oltárnak tűnik – jegyezte meg a Tűz ura, miközben nagybátyja mellé lépett. – És van is itt valami…

Zuko felemelte a kövön pihenő tárgyat, de hamar meg is bánta. A felkavaródó porfelhőtől mindketten köhögni kezdtek, a roham pedig hosszú percekig is eltartott. Amikor végre alábbhagyott, Zuko végre szemügyre vehette, mi van a kezében. Egy kis könyvecske volt az, bőrkötésű, megsárgult lapjain számos szakadással. Zuko lassan kinyitotta az első oldalon, de közben látta, hogy nagybátyja még mindig az emelvényt vizsgálja.

– Látsz valamit? – kérdezte.

– Igen. Írást – válaszolta Iroh, miközben végighúzta az ujját a kőbe vésett szövegen. – „A remény még a legnagyobb sötétben is fényesen világít"…

– Nagyszerű – mosolyodott el Zuko. – Újabb gyöngyszemmel gyarapodhat a közmondás-gyűjteményed – amikor viszont Iroh felemelte a kezét az emelvényről, a felszedett por alatt Zuko egy második sor tetejét pillantotta meg. – Várj egy kicsit! Mintha folytatódna.

Iroh ezúttal ráfújt az emelvényre, hogy megtisztítsa a portól, majd felolvasta a második sort is:

– …„de idelent még az is kialszik."

Kísérteties csend telepedett a barlangra. Újabb percek teltek el, mielőtt a hajdani tábornok megszólalt, megpróbálva oldani a feszültséget.

– Így már nem hangzik közmondásnak, igaz? Sokkal inkább figyelmeztetés.

Zuko nem szólt semmit, inkább visszatért a könyvecskéhez, amit az emelvényről vett le. Az első oldalon, ahol kinyitotta, egyetlen mondat díszelgett:

– „Maradjon ez itt intő példaként mindazoknak, akik a megtestesült sötétség birodalmába szándékoznak belépni!" – olvasta fel hangosan.

Miközben lapozott, a szeme sarkából látta, hogy Iroh mellé lép. Innentől közösen olvasták el a sebtében leírt oldalakat. A betűkről Zuko még azt is meg tudta állapítani, hogy a szerzőnek nagyon remeghetett a keze.

– „A kilétem nem lényeges, talán jobb is, ha a nevem nem marad fenn" – folytatta Zuko. – „Egy csapatnyi kalandvágyó kincskereső bérelt fel, hogy vezessem őket ide. Abban bíztak, hogy itt, a hegyekben, ahova a riogató szóbeszédek miatt senki sem merészkedik, korábban fel nem fedezett kincsekre bukkannak. Fel is hoztam őket ide, ebbe az ősi szentélybe, ahol azonnal rátették a mancsukat a két rubinra, amiket az oltárból vágtak ki. Ezt követően lementek az alagutakba, nekem pedig meghagyták, hogy várjam meg őket. Így hát vártam. És vártam. De aztán jöttek a hangok…"

Zuko vetett egy oldalpillantást a nagybátyjára. Sejtette, mi következik, de Iroh egyelőre csak a fejét rázta.

– Furcsa is volt, hogy ha senki sem tért vissza az alagútból, honnan tudnak annyit róla…

– „Rémálomba illő kiáltások, halálhörgés és valami rekedtes, sátáni kacaj hallatszott odalentről. Elképzelni sem merem, mit élhettek át azok a szerencsétlenek. Némely sikoltásról azt sem tudtam megállapítani, hogy a rettegés vagy az elszökő lélek váltja-e ki. Ahogy ezek a hangok elhaltak, egy alakot pillantottam meg zihálva felrohanni a lépcsőn. Annyira igyekezett maga mögött hagyni a barlangot, hogy kis híján orra bukott, amikor megbotlott a legfelső lépcsőfokban. Akkor ismertem fel. A kalandorok vezetője volt, szakadt ruhában, vértől és kosztól mocskosan. Olyasmi tárult a szemem elé, amit utazón korábban soha nem láttam: egész testében remegett, két kezével a fejét markolta, tág pupillájú kidülledt szemei pedig megállás nélkül cikáztak minden irányba. Lassan akartam megközelíteni, nehogy még jobban ráijesszek, de ez lehetetlennek bizonyult. Amint meglátott, vádlón rám mutatott, ordítozott valamit, és hátrálni kezdett. Már nem tudtam megállítani. Megcsúszott a peremen, majd végigbucskázott a lépcsőn. Mire eltűnt a szemem elől a sötétben, már nem nyögdécselt minden puffanás után…"

A szöveg további része már nem folytatta a történések leírását, helyette egy ömlengős rész következett, amiben a szerző részletesen kifejtette, mennyire megbánta, hogy idehozta a kalandorokat. Zuko erre már nem volt kíváncsi, ezért gyorsan becsukta a kis könyvecskét és visszatette az oltárra. Néhány percig néma csendben álltak egymás mellett. Végül egy nagy sóhajtást követően Iroh szólalt meg:

– Azt hiszem, itt az ideje, hogy kimondjuk: ennyi volt.

– Visszafordulnál? Ilyen közel a célhoz?

– Fogalmunk sincs, mi vár minket odalent. Mert biztos van odalent valami, ami egy kalandvágyó kincskeresőből rövid idő alatt egy emberi roncsot csinált. Te megtetted, amit az a jós elvárhatott tőled…

– Nem – vágott a szavába Zuko, mélyen nagybátyja szemébe nézve. – Innen már nem fordulok vissza. Végigcsinálom, bármilyen veszélyes legyen is. Az egyetlen kérdés, hogy velem jössz, vagy sem.

Iroh nem válaszolt azonnal. A Tűz ura szinte látta, hogyan birkózik benne a lojalitás és a túlélési ösztön. Kis idő után viszont hosszan kifújta a levegőt.

– Rendben – mondta. – Veled megyek.

* * *

><p>Ha nem hallotta volna a pletykákat és nem olvasta volna az oltáron talált könyvecskét, Zukónak eszébe sem jutott volna, hogy ez a barlang bármilyen szempontból különleges lenne. Bár kivilágításnak nyoma sem volt, a szabálytalan, természet alkotta sziklafalak és a kígyóként kanyargó járat ugyanolyanok voltak, mint bármelyik barlangban, amit élete során látott. Az idelent uralkodó síri csendet egyedül a magukkal hozott fáklya lángjának ropogása és aláhulló vízcseppek valahonnan mélyebbről felszűrődő hangja törte meg.<p>

Iroh és Zuko igyekeztek minél kevesebbet szólni egymáshoz, és azt a keveset is igyekeztek minél halkabban tenni. A Tűz ura őszintén hitt benne, hogy sikerülhet észrevétlenül végighaladniuk a járaton.

Az első meglepetés jó néhány kanyar megtétele után érte őket, ahol a járat kétfelé ágazott. Nem is annyira az elágazás miatt torpantak meg, sokkal inkább azért, mert ahogy Zuko az egyik továbbvezető folyosóról a másik felé pillantott, halvány karcolatot vett észre a kettőt elválasztó falon. Ahogy közelebb lépett, két külön rajzot sikerült kivennie: az egyik egy kicsit szabálytalanra sikerült kör, ami számos bonyolult alakzatot foglalt magába, a másik pedig egy balra mutató nyíl közvetlenül a kör alatt.

– Mi az? – kérdezte suttogva Iroh.

– A jel a fenti barlangból. Valaki megjelölte az utat.

– És azt, amelyik nekünk kell?

– Mi mást? – vetette hátra Zuko, és mielőtt nagybátyja válaszolhatott volna, elindult a bal oldali járatban.

Újabb hosszas séta következett, de Zukóék már nem tudták felbecsülni, mennyi ideje lehetnek már lent. Kevés elágazással találkoztak, ráadásul kis odafigyeléssel mindegyiknél találtak útbaigazító jelet.

Az egyik kanyar után azonban Zukónak valósággal földbe gyökerezett a lába. Néhány méterrel arrébb úgy tűnt, mintha egy vörösen csillogó szempár nézne vissza rá az alagút sötétjéből. A Tűz urának hirtelen eszébe jutottak azok a fénypontok, amik álmában egymás után sorra bukkantak fel és vették át a feketeség helyét. Amint átfutott ez a gondolat az agyán, szabad kezével szinte reflexszerűen küldött felé egy tűzgolyót, de csak annyit ért el vele, hogy a vörös csillogás egy pillanatra felerősödött, majd ugyanolyan intenzíven fénylett tovább.

– Zuko! – szólt rá nagybátyja, ezúttal feledve a minél halkabb áthaladást. – Mit csinálsz?

– Én… Ez…

Ahogy Zuko közelebb lépett, döbbenten vette tudomásul, hogy amit előzőleg szempárnak vélt, nem más, mint két ökölnagyságú rubin. A Tűz urát annyira megbabonázta a drágakövek látványa, hogy beletelt egy kis időbe, mire a mellettük heverő csontvázat is észrevette. Riadtan hőkölt hátra, kis híján felborítva bácsikáját.

– Az… Az lenne az egyik kalandor? – mutatott a csontokra, és talán még jobban megrémült remegő keze láttán. – Aki kifeszítette a rubinokat a fenti oltárból?

– Úgy tűnik. De hogyhogy nem…

Halk, vészjósló morgás fojtotta Iroh-ba a szót. Mindketten vadul kapkodták a fejüket, várva, hogy valamelyik oldalról támadás éri őket. Hosszú percek is eltelhettek eseménytelenül, mire egy kicsit megnyugodtak.

– Ennyit az észrevétlen áthaladásról – mondta végül Zuko. – Csak jussunk ki minél előbb!

* * *

><p>A következő fél órában már gyorsabban haladtak. Zukót már az sem érdekelte, hogy megszaporázott lépteik visszhangot vernek a barlangban. Fogalma sem volt róla, milyen messze van még a kijárat, de nem is kezdett el töprengeni rajta. Egyetlen gondolat járt most a fejében: minél hamarabb maguk mögött hagyni ezt a kihaltnak tűnő, föld alatti világot. Leginkább azon lepődött meg, hogy még mindig nem érte őket támadás, miközben valahol nagyon is tisztában volt vele, hogy bármi tanyázzon is idelent, nem fogja őket csak olyan simán kisétálni.<p>

A hűvös levegő és a libabőr tanúsága szerint már mélyre juthattak a hegy gyomrában. A Tűz urának olyan érzése támadt, mintha nem is látna olyan messzire, mint korábban, ezért magasabbra akarta emelni a fáklyát, hogy nagyobb területet tudjon vele megvilágítani. Akkor vette észre, hogy már így is teljesen nyújtva volt a karja, noha emlékei szerint nem is olyan rég még csak fejmagasságban tartotta a fáklyát.

– Ez egyre kevésbé tetszik – fordult bácsikájához. – Mikor emeltem fel a karomat?

– Nem is figyeltem.

– Mintha egyre kevesebb fényt adna a tűz. Lehetséges ez egyáltalán?

– Tudod, vannak olyan helyek, ahol teljesen más törvények uralkodnak, mint amiket ismerünk.

– Nem hinném, hogy a Szellemvilágban lennénk…

Újabb morgás hallatszott a járatban, de akárcsak az előzőnél, ennél sem lehetett megállapítani, melyik irányból érkezett. Ezúttal viszont a morgást beszéd is követte: egy testetlen hang, mély, rekedtes és vérfagyasztó, amit Zuko ezer közül is felismert volna, noha mindössze másodszor hallotta.

– A fény, amit lehoztatok, bántja a szemünket. Oltsátok el!

Szavaira mintegy válaszképpen vörösen izzó szempárok hada fénylett fel az alagút sötétjében, mindkét irányban. A látvány visszaidézte Zukóban azt a bizonyos álmot, amikor hasonló helyzetben cserbenhagyta az ereje.

– Bajban vagyunk – szólt oda bácsikájának, miközben egymásnak vetették a hátukat. – Meg sem tudom számolni őket.

– A számbeli fölény nem feltétlenül jelent erőfölényt is. Ha ezeket tényleg bántja a fény…

Nem tudta befejezni, ugyanis az egyik vörös szempár tulajdonosa sziszegő hangot hallatva vetette rá magát a Nyugat Sárkányára. Iroh egy jól irányzott tűzgolyóval válaszolt, de Zuko nem látta, mi történik a háta mögött. Figyelmét a vele szemben csoportosuló fényekre összpontosította, akik mintha lassan közeledtek volna hozzá.

– Ezek meg mégis mik lehetnek? – hallotta bácsikája meglepett hangját.

A sziszegés egyre hangosabb lett, támadóik pedig kisvártatva bemerészkedtek a fáklya fénykörébe. Zukónak az álla is leesett a látványtól: mintha életre kelt árnyékok vették volna körbe, akik körül folyamatosan gomolygott valami finom, fekete füstfelhő, ami elhomályosította testük körvonalait. Nem lehettek sokkal magasabbak, mint Zuko dereka, de a minden irányból hallatszó sziszegés azt sejtette, hogy tömve van velük a folyosó.

Zuko próbaképpen körívesen meglendítette a lábát. Nagy megkönnyebbülésére valóságos tűzfalat indított útjára, ami végigsöpört a járaton, több tucatnyi útjába kerülő vörös fénypárt kioltva.

– A fény a szemetekben egyenesen sértő ránk nézve! – szólalt meg ismét a testetlen hang. – De mi majd lezárjuk őket.

Újabb vörös szempárok jelentek meg Zuko előtt, átvéve az előző lények helyét. Az árnyékok látszólag félelem nélkül közelítettek feléjük, cseppet sem törődve vele, hogy az imént vesztették el számos társukat.

– Itt nem maradhatunk – szólt hátra Zuko. – Én utat török közöttük, te maradj a nyomomban és védd a hátunkat!

– Meglesz.

A Tűz ura szorosan megmarkolta a kezében tartott fáklyát, majd egy határozott mozdulattal az árnyéklények közé hajította. Ahogy azok elhúzódtak a lángok elől, szinte futva indult el a járatban, tűzgolyókat küldve a hozzá legközelebb állók felé. A dühösen sziszegő lények nem bizonyultak túl ellenállónak, Zuko tüzének már az érintésétől is füstként oszlottak el. Iroh mögötte szaladt, három irányba szórva a lángokat és távol tartva a támadókat.

Mivel mindketten folyamatosan tűzzel bombáztak, az alagutat is jól látták. Néhány kanyar megtétele után az árnyékok fogyatkozni kezdtek, de mint kiderült, csak azért, mert elérték a folyosó végét.

Az alagút, amit eddig követtek, egy hatalmas terembe torkollott. A tető repedésein át napfény szűrődött be, kísérteties félhomályba vonva az egész barlangot, de Zuko már a természetes fénynek és a friss levegőnek is örülni tudott. Amikor viszont lenézett a terem talajára, jókedve azonnal alább hagyott: a folyosó kijárata nagyjából két méter magasan volt.

– Előre megyek – fordult vissza nagybátyjához. – Talán nem olyan vészes, mint amilyennek látszik.

A Tűz ura leguggolt a sziklaperem szélére, rátámaszkodott az egyik kezére, és ugrott. Leérkezés előtt még egy becsapódást tompító bukfencre is felkészült, de a talaj egyszerűen besüppedt alatta, ahogy földet ért.

– Jöhetsz! – kiáltott vissza. – Laza a talaj!

Szinte hallotta, ahogy bácsikája néhány mély levegővel felkészül az ugrásra, de a felélénkülő sziszegés megakasztotta. A fenti folyosóban néhányszor fény gyulladt, ezt követően viszont Iroh kiáltozni kezdett, majd az ő hangját is elnyomta egy újabb: mély és rekedtes kacaj, ami megfagyasztotta Zuko ereiben a vért.

* * *

><p>– Bácsikám! Bácsikám!<p>

Zuko nem is tudta, mennyi ideig szólongatta nagybátyját a folyosó kijárata alól, de mindeddig nem kapott választ. Kétségbeesve kezdett el továbbvezető utat keresni, amin keresztül megtalálhatja. Miután körbejárta a barlangot és csak egy tényleges alagutat talált, elindult megkeresni Iroh-t és rejtélyes elrablóját.

Egy kicsi lángot idézett meg a tenyerében, hogy a barlang félhomályát elhagyva is lássa maga előtt az utat. Viszont alig tett meg a járatban néhány lépést, amikor a testetlen hangot hallva kis híján el is hajította.

– Hagytad, hogy elragadjuk. Nagy szívességet tettél nekünk…

– Hol vagy? – kiáltott közbe Zuko. – Mutasd magad!

– De te is ezt akartad, nem igaz? – folytatta a hang, figyelmen kívül hagyva Zuko közbevetését. – Csak visszatartott téged, ezért azt akartad, hogy szenvedjen… Hogy eltűnjön…

– Elég!

Zuko kezében a láng hirtelen erőre kapott és felcsapott egészen a barlang mennyezetéig, ahogy a Tűz ura kiadta magából a kétségbeesett düh okozta feszültséget. Minden elővigyázatosságot feledve, futva indult tovább, egészen addig, amíg újra sziszegést nem hallott.

Újabb csapatnyi árnyék állta el az útját, de Zuko nem állt meg. Mindössze lelassította lépteit, hogy ne rohanjon be közéjük, és hogy még biztos távolságból indíthasson el feléjük egy lángfüggönyt. Még így is akadt néhány olyan lény, amelyik közvetlenül a Tűz ura mellett, szinte a semmiből jelent meg és vetette rá magát a gyanútlan fiúra. Zuko hirtelen azon kapta magát, hogy hárman veszik körül, mindkét karjukkal kapkodva felé. Bármelyiket vette célba, a másik kettő mindig odakerült mögé. Míg az egyik érintésén semmi különös nem érződött, miközben elkapta a karját, amelyikkel tüzet akart idomítani, a másik érintése inkább olyan volt, mint egy jeges penge, ami felhasítja a ruháját és felszínes vágást ejt a bőrén is.

Hirtelen érezte, hogy a háta mögött két árnyék mindkét kezét lefogja, védtelenné téve Zuko felsőtestét a szemből érkező támadással szemben. Zuko fellökte magát a földről, ránehezedve két ellenfelére, majd mindkét lábával a harmadik felé rúgott. A talpából előtörő tűzgolyó eloszlatta az árnyékot és a másik kettőt is megzavarta. Ahogy Zuko lába ismét a talajon volt, egyiküket sikerült átdobnia a vállán. Keze kiszabadult a szorításból, így egy újabb tűzgolyóval még egy ellenfelet tudott ártalmatlanná tenni. A harmadik árnyék ez alatt felocsúdott meglepetéséből, és amíg Zuko a társával volt elfoglalva, a nyakába ugrott és fojtogatni kezdte.

Zuko a nyakához kapott, majd hátrált néhány lépést, amíg a háta a járat falának ütközött. Érezte, ahogy az árnyék szorítása gyengül, úgyhogy ellépett a faltól, majd egy helyben megfordulva még egy tűzgolyóval vetett véget a harcnak. Mire azonban az árnyék eloszlott, már csapatnyi társa vette körbe a Tűz urát. Ahogy Zuko körbenézett a vörös szempárok tengerén, egy gúnyos kacaj tette visszhangossá az alagutat.

– Ne küzdj ellenünk! Tudom, hogy te is vágyod már az ürességet. Fáraszt az utazás, az a rengeteg teher… Csak add át magad nekünk!

Zuko mindezt csak háttérzajként hallotta. Figyelmét a hullámokban érkező árnyékok kötötték le, akik ha lassan is, de kezdték megtalálni a lyukakat a fiú védelmében. Ennek ellenére Zuko rendületlenül tartotta magát, egyik tüzes csapást küldte a másik után, amíg ellenfelei látszólag elfogytak. Zuko végignézett magán, bosszankodva méregette szakadt ruháját és a számos felszínes vágást, amit az imént szerzett. Ahogy viszont újra elindult a járatban, a testetlen hang hamar feledtette vele mindezt.

– Vajon mivé válik a hús, ha sötétség szállja meg a lelkét?

– Hagyd békén a bácsikámat! – üvöltötte magából kikelve Zuko és ismét rohanni kezdett. Szavainak visszhangja sokáig csengett a fülében. – Ha egy ujjal is hozzá mersz érni…

Nem fejezte be a mondatot. Nem jutott eszébe semmi, amit elég fenyegetőnek érzett volna. Néhány kanyaron keresztül még gondolkodott a megfelelő befejezésen, teljesen feleslegesen.

Az alagút egy tágas barlangba torkollott, ahol Zuko tenyerében a láng váratlanul erőre kapott. A teremben félhomály uralkodott, az áporodott levegő helyére pedig friss szellő áramlott be. Zuko látta is a kiutat egy rövid, egyenes járat végén, ami kivezetett a szabadba.

Nyöszörgésre lett figyelmes. Nem messze tőle egy a föntihez hasonló kőemelvényt látott, amin nem más feküdt, mint nagybátyja. Iroh egész testében remegett, de valami meggátolta, hogy felkeljen az emelvényről. Iroh mellett, Zukónak háttal első látásra egy újabb árnyék állt, de ez embermagasságú volt, görnyedt hátú és jóval több füst gomolygott körülötte, mint kisebb társai körül. Jobb kezét Iroh feje fölé tartotta, de Zuko nem tudta kivenni, mi célból.

– Engedd el! – szólt rá a Tűz ura. – Vége a játéknak.

– Valóban?

Az árnyék lassan Zuko felé fordult, rászögezve nagy, vörösen izzó szemét. A fiú szinte azonnal útnak indított egy tűzgolyót, ami egyenesen ellenfele fejét vette célba. Az elhajolt a támadás elől, és mire Zuko egyet pislogott, már közvetlenül előtte állt, karjával az arca felé kapva. Zuko hátrálni kezdett, amíg meg nem pillantott még egy vörös szempárt maga mellett. Lehajolt egy oldalról érkező támadás elől, majd egy újabb lángcsóvával szétoszlatta a kisebbik árnyékot. A nagy viszont már ismét ott volt a másik oldalán, és karjának egyetlen lendítésével félrelökte a fiút.

Zuko az esést is elfelejtette tompítani, annyira meglepődött. Végigcsúszott a termen, szétszaggatva a hátán a ruhát, míg végül a falnak nem ütközött. Pár pillanatig fekve is maradt, meredten bámulva közeledő ellenfelére. Ez a lény csak kinézetre hasonlított az árnyékokra, akiken eddig átverekedte magát. Ennek fizikai teste volt, csak a fekete bőr és a körülötte gomolygó felhők tévesztették meg a szemét.

Mire feltápászkodott, a lény már megint ott volt mellette. Elkapta Zuko torkát, és talpra rántotta a fiút.

– Ugye a szeretteidre gondolsz? – kérdezte gúnyosan, de Zuko nem látott az arcán szájat, ami mozgott volna. – Hogy sosem látod őket viszont?

A Tűz ura igyekezett ellenállni a torkát szorító kéznek. Kétségbeesésében a lény feje felé ütött, és őt is meglepte, hogy lángokba borult ökle célba is talált. A lény fájdalmasan felüvöltött, elengedte Zukót és elhátrált a közeléből.

– Ezért még meglakolsz – hangjából sugárzott a gyűlölet és bár Zuko csak az egyik szemét látta, az is szikrázott a féktelen dühtől. – Talán nem most, de egyszer elkaplak. Ha kell, a halálból hozlak vissza, de ezt még megjárod.

A lény lassan beleolvadt a sötétbe. Zuko még pár pillanatig arra a pontra meredt, ahol a vörösen izzó szem eltűnt előle, majd az emelvényhez sietett, ahol továbbra is Iroh feküdt, nyöszörögve, egész testében remegve. Ahogy Zuko közelebb ért hozzá, meg is értette az okát: Iroh szemét valamilyen fekete, ragacsos anyag terítette be.

– Bácsikám! Mi történt?

– Zuko? – kérdezett vissza a Nyugat Sárkánya, miközben unokaöccse felé fordította a fejét. – Nem látok… Nem látok, Zuko!

– Maradj nyugton! Mindjárt leszedem ezt rólad…

Zuko már nyúlt is, hogy lekaparja a fekete anyagot, de amikor az ujja hozzáért és megpróbálta lehúzni nagybátyja szeméről, Iroh felkiáltott.

– Ne! Hagyd abba, ha nem akarod a szememet is kikapni vele együtt!

Zuko elrántotta a kezét. Megpróbált más módszert is kitalálni, de semmi sem jutott az eszébe, hogyan segítsen a bácsikáján. Ennek ellenére igyekezett nyugalmat erőltetni a hangjára.

– Nyugodj meg! Kiviszlek innen és keresünk segítséget. Valaki biztos tud majd segíteni rajtad.

Talpra segítette nagybátyját, majd elindult a kijárat felé. Iroh, bár még mindig remegett, ott lépdelt mellette. A kijárathoz érve viszont újra meghallották a testetlen hangot:

– Azért nehogy azt hidd, hogy elmenekülhetsz előlünk. Ez a világ a miénk. És vissza fogjuk venni.

A barlangból kiérve egy hegyek között elterülő sivatag fogadta őket. Zuko és Iroh egy homokdűne tetején álltak, ahonnan a Tűz ura csalódottan nézett végig a sziklák által felosztott homoktengeren.

– Ezt nem hiszem el – motyogta maga elé.

– Mi az? – kérdezte Iroh. – Mit látsz?

– Sivatagot.

– És mekkora az a sivatag?

– Nagyon nagy. Nem is látom a végét.

– Az baj. Nem fogom bírni.

– Tessék?

– Csak megöletnélek. Nélkülem kell tovább menned.

Zuko már épp ellenkezni akart, amikor Iroh ellökte magától. A Tűz ura elvesztette az egyensúlyát, és lebucskázott a dűnéről. Miután földet ért, beletelt egy kis időbe, amíg össze tudta szedni az erejét, hogy újra talpra álljon. Bosszankodva kaptatott vissza a dombra.

– Ezt meg mégis hogy gondoltad? – förmedt rá nagybátyjára. – Nehogy azt hidd, hogy itt foglak hagyni!

Azzal megragadta Iroh karját, és az egykori tábornokot maga után vonszolva vágott neki a sivatagnak. Egyedül a felhős ég nyugtatta meg kissé. El nem tudta képzelni, hogy bírná ki bármelyikük, ha még tűzne is rájuk a nap.

Épp egy újabb dűnére másztak fel, amikor ismét meghallotta a sziszegést. Jóformán még megfordulni sem volt ideje, amikor valami hátulról nekiugrott és ledöntötte a lábáról. Zuko arccal érkezett a homokba és nagyjából tíz métert gurult a domboldalon, mire megállt. A hasán feküdt, arra viszont már nem maradt ereje, hogy talpra álljon. A fejét is nehezen sikerült felemelnie, így azonban látta, ahogy két árnyéklény ott köröz nagybátyja körül, időről időre odasziszegve neki, amitől a hajdani tábornok rendszeresen összerezzent.

– Hagyjátok békén! – próbált odakiáltani Zuko, a hangja viszont olyan erőtlen volt, hogy még a saját füléig is alig jutott el.

Hirtelen arra lett figyelmes, hogy két láb kerül a látómezejébe. Nem is hallotta a közeledő lépések zaját. Azt viszont már hallotta, ahogy az idegen megszólal – és tágra nyílt a szeme, amikor felismerte a hangját. Ez volt a másik hang, amit noha csak egyszer hallott korábban, ezer közül is felismerné: az álmában megjelent jósnő hangja.

– Innen átveszem.

A két árnyék abbahagyta a körözést. Mindketten a nő felé fordultak, sziszegésükből pedig már a dühöt is kilehetett hallani.

– Kijutottak a barlangból – felelte a nő. – Attól a pillanattól kezdve, hogy kitették onnan a lábukat, jogomban áll átvenni őket.

Újabb sziszegés.

– Tudom az árát, és hajlandó vagyok megfizetni. Mindkettejükért.

Zuko nem bírta követni a párbeszédet. Gyorsan fel is adta, hogy megpróbáljon mindent megérteni. Annak tudatában, hogy már a jós védelme alatt állnak, inkább megadta magát a kimerültségnek.

* * *

><p>Egy kis fakunyhóban tért magához, ahol a padlón, egy kiterített pokrócon feküdt. Ahogy körülnézett, szegényes berendezést látott maga körül: a kunyhó egyik ablaka alatt egy kis asztalkát, rajta íróeszközökkel és mellig érő papírtornyokkal, mellette egy durván faragott széket, egy másik fal mellett pedig egy ágyat, amelyet nagybátyja foglalt el.<p>

– Bácsikám…

– Fel fog épülni – lépett hozzá egy nő. – Az öreg szívósabb, mint amilyennek látszik.

Zuko feltápászkodott, majd az asztalba kapaszkodva odabotorkált az ágyhoz. Iroh mélyen és nyugodtan aludt, még a ragacsos anyagot is leszedték a szeméről.

A Tűz ura visszafordult vendéglátójukhoz. Éppen olyan volt, mint ahogy álmából emlékezett rá: mély ráncok szabdalta arcával és felkötve viselt hófehér hajával úgy nézett ki, mintha többszáz éves lenne, ennek ellenére különös erőt sugárzott egész lényéből. Zuko még a nő fakó szemének átható tekintetét is jól ismerte: korábban azt az érzést keltette benne, hogy a jós egyenesen átlát rajta, és ez most sem volt másképp.

Mielőtt még Zuko megszólalhatott volna, a nő felvett az asztalról egy borítékot, és átnyújtotta neki. A fiú néhány pillanatig csak tanácstalanul meredt a papírra, mielőtt elfogadta volna. Már ki akarta nyitni, amikor a nő megállította:

– Az nem a tiéd.

– Tessék? Akkor meg miért…

– Dugd el gyorsan! Ne legyen szem előtt!

Zuko engedelmesen elrejtette a borítékot a ruhája egyik belső zsebében. A nő türelmesen megvárta, amíg végez, csak az után szólalt meg újra.

– Biztonságba kell helyezned – mondta, miközben feltűnően gyakran pillantott ki az ablakon a sivatag felé. – Ha itt az idő, üzenni fogok. Amikor az megtörténik, a Tűz urának továbbítania kell a borítékot az avatár részére.

– Amikor üzensz? – kérdezett vissza pislogva Zuko. – Miért nem adhatom ezt oda Aangnak, amikor legközelebb találkozom vele?

– Mert még nem érkezett el az ideje. Nem várom el, hogy megértsd, de mindenképp meg kell tenned, amit kértem. Több múlik rajta, mint gondolnád.

Zuko igyekezett összeszedni a gondolatait, amik a borítékos közjáték előtt a fejében voltak. Noha azért jött, hogy útbaigazítást kapjon édesanyja hollétéről, nem ez volt az első kérdés, ami kiszaladt a száján.

– Ki támadt ránk?

A jós egy darabig nem mondott semmit, csak Zukót vizsgálta fakó szemeivel, mintha azt mérlegelné, mennyit mondjon el abból, amit tud. Végül egy kérdéssel felelt:

– Biztos tudni akarod?

Zuko egy bólintással válaszolt.

– Sok neve volt már – kezdte a nő, most már végig az ablak felé fordulva és a sivatagot fürkészve. – Végtelen feketeség. Megelevenedett sötétség. Mostanában a Megtestesült sötétség tetszett meg neki. Én viszont csak a Sötétség uraként szólítom.

– Egy szellem?

– Több ő, mint egyszerű szellem – legyintett a jós.

– Akkor… – kezdte habozva Zuko, de a nő felemelt kezével elhallgattatta. Odakintről halk, távoli sziszegés szűrődött be a kunyhóba. A jós elfordult az ablaktól, Zukóra szögezve átható tekintetét.

– Térjünk rá arra, amiért idejöttél! Édesanyád dolgára.

A Tűz ura ledöbbenten nézett vissza a nőre.

– De…

– Arról egy szót se többet! – vágott a szavába a jós, majd visszafordult az ablakhoz, amiben éppen felbukkant egy árnyéklény. – Eddig pihentek, ezért csak most tudom útbaigazítani őket.

Az árnyék sziszegve bólintott, de nem mozdult az ablakból.

– Ha tovább indultok dél felé, kijuttok a tengerpartra – fordult a jós ismét Zukóhoz. – Találtok ott egy kis kikötőt is. Hajózz keleti irányba, amíg el nem éred a Föld Királyságának partjait! Ha ott ismét délnek fordulsz, eljutsz Kyoshi szigetére, onnan pedig délkeletre megtalálod a Kétpólusú szigetet. Ott megleled édesanyád nyomát.

Zuko bólintott, jelezve, hogy megjegyezte az utat.

– De légy óvatos! – folytatta a nő. – Ha továbbra is édesanyád után kutatsz, nem csak magadat sodrod veszélybe, hanem országodat is.

Azzal a jós kisétált a kunyhóból, magára hagyva Zukót a gondolataival és továbbra is mélyen alvó nagybátyjával együtt.

* * *

><p>Iroh csak estefelé ébredt fel. Mivel még mindig kettesben voltak a kunyhóban, Zuko fojtott hangon mindenről beszámolt neki, amit a jóstól hallott. A hajdani tábornok figyelmesen végighallgatta unokaöccsét, és csak akkor szólalt meg, amikor az már befejezte.<p>

– Igaza lehet. Már így is sokáig távol voltunk a fővárostól, és biztosan észrevették már, hogy eljöttünk. Ha a hír Ozai fülébe jut, rosszabb esetben ellenállás nélkül masírozik be a palotába. Vissza kéne mennünk. Ha Ursa azon a szigeten van, akkor ez az ügy várhat addig, amíg megbizonyosodunk róla, hogy otthon minden rendben van. Te sem akarod úgy hazahozni őt, hogy Ozai fogadjon titeket.

– Lehet, bácsikám – mondta Zuko lehajtott fejjel. – Talán mégsem kéne azonnal odahajóznunk.

A Tűz ura megérezte Iroh kezét a vállán.

– Meg fog várni, ebben biztos vagyok.

Zuko bólintott, majd elővette a borítékot és átnyújtotta nagybátyjának.

– Vidd ezt haza, és helyezd biztonságba! Egyedül megyek a Kétpólusú szigetre.

**Folyt. köv.**


	7. Ursa nyomában 2

– Víz. Föld. Tűz. Levegő.

– Réges-régen a négy nép békében élt együtt, de minden megváltozott, amikor a Tűz népe támadást indított. Csak az avatár, a négy elem mestere képes megállítani őket, ami száz év háború után sikerült is neki. Most béke van, és az új Tűz uraként az én feladatom megbizonyosodni róla, hogy ez így is marad.

A Tűz ura

Zuko legendája

Hetedik fejezet: Ursa nyomában

Második rész: A Kétpólusú sziget sárkányai

Az edzőteremben már szinte elviselhetetlenné vált a forróság. Ozai az egész délelőttjét itt töltötte, ahogy a legtöbb idejét, ha nem hű követőivel tanácskozott. Lángot idézett láng után, újra és újra ismételgetve a legegyszerűbb tűzidomár-mozdulatokat is, még ha nem is tűrte túl jól ezt a monotóniát.

Nem tartotta számon, meddig raboskodott a Forrongó Sziklán. Hosszú hónapokat, de az is lehet, hogy éveket töltött ott azzal a tudattal, hogy soha életében nem lesz képes tüzet idomítani. Most viszont kapott még egy esélyt, és ezúttal sikerrel fog járni. Az pedig semmiképp sem fogja meggátolni ebben, hogy a börtönben töltött idő alatt esetleg megkopott a tudása.

Már az elején, az első lángok megidézésekor kellemetlen fennakadásba ütközött: bármennyire is próbálta rábízni magát az ösztöneire, a mozdulatok nem jöttek maguktól. Sok fejtörést okozott neki, mi lehet a hiba forrása. Ennyire berozsdásodott volna?

Szívesen ráfogta volna, de valahol ott motoszkált a fejében, hogy más van a dolog hátterében. Az egyik legvalószínűbb, és egyben legbosszantóbb lehetőség az volt, hogy annak idején, gyerekkorábban nem tanulta meg rendesen ezeket a mozdulatokat. Gyorsan akart haladni, ezért amint úgy érezte, eléggé jól tudja már őket, elhanyagolta a további gyakorlásukat és a bonyolultabb, erőteljesebb mozdulatokra koncentrált. Sokkal valószínűbb, de egyben nehezebb is volt elfogadnia, hogy saját, gyerekkorában elkövetett hibái okozták végül a bukását.

De ezen már nem érdemes rágódni. Amíg a mozdulatai nem jönnek maguktól, amíg gondolkodnia kell rajtuk, addig nem állhat újra küzdőtérre. Harcban minden figyelmét a környezetre kell majd összpontosítania, a testének pedig magától kell reagálnia mindenre. Ez pedig nem fog menni, ha a következő lépésén töpreng.

Ezért volt most hajlandó hosszú órákat az edzőteremben tölteni, amíg patakokban folyt róla az izzadtság. Ha a trónját akarja, nem csak Zuko ellen kell kiállnia, hanem nagy valószínűséggel az avatárral is újra össze kell csapnia. Legutóbb látta, mire képes, sőt, a saját bőrén is megtapasztalta. Félelmetes volt, néha még most is összeugrott a gyomra, ha eszébe jutott. De amikor követői kihozták a Forrongó Szikláról, megfogadta, hogy ezúttal másképp fog végződni az a bizonyos összecsapás.

Sorjában már vagy az ötvenedik váltott ütést hajtotta végre, egy villámgyors jobb, majd egy ugyanolyan gyors bal egyenest állmagasságba, amikor Zhongot pillantotta meg az edzőterem bejáratában. Nem vett róla tudomást, zavartalanul folytatta az edzést, a kapitány pedig türelmesen várakozott, amíg Ozai újabb ötven váltott ütést csinált, majd levezetésként karkörzésbe kezdett.

A férfi csak akkor lépett közelebb, amikor Ozai már a falnál hagyott törölközőért indult.

– Bocsásd meg, hogy megzavarlak, felség! – mondta, miközben mélyen meghajolt Ozai előtt. – De van itt valami, amit feltétlenül látnod kellene.

Ozai el sem tudta képzelni, mit kéne látnia, de azért bólintott. Zhong el is indult a tanácsterem felé, nyomában az egykori Tűz urával, aki már séta közben törölte le arcáról az izzadtságot.

Zhong kisvártatva egy újabban kivájt folyosóra vezette. Ozai kíváncsian nézett végig rajta. Nem volt hosszú, és mindössze négy további üreg nyílt belőle. A jobb oldali falon három bejárat sorakozott egymástól egyenlő távolságra, míg a negyediket a középsővel szemben, a bal oldali falon vájták ki.

Ozai először a bal oldalon tátongó lyukhoz lépett, amely mögött egy újabb folyosó várta, mindkét oldalán újabb, kisméretű üregekkel. Az egykori Tűz ura leginkább hálóteremként tudta őket elképzelni, de hogy kik számára, arról fogalma sem volt.

Miután végignézett a két tömött sorban kialakított hálótermeken, megfordult és a másik három termet járta végig. Azokat jóval tágasabbra készítették, ráadásul már be is voltak rendezve. Az első leginkább egy tanteremre emlékeztette, tömve volt asztalokkal és székekkel, melyek mind a távolabbi fal felé néztek, ahol egy alacsony emelvényen egy valamivel nagyobb asztal állt velük szemben. A második terem berendezése mindössze egy hatalmas terepasztalból állt, rajta egy rendkívül részletes világtérképpel. A harmadikban falak mentén sorakozó könyvespolcok, középen pedig többszemélyes asztalok fogadták.

Zhong szótlanul, de tekintetéből sugárzó izgalommal várta Ozai reakcióját. Az egykori Tűz ura viszont nem volt benne biztos, mit is lát pontosan, így először a kérdései buktak ki belőle:

– Újabb hálótermek? Egy tanterem? És egy… – mutatott a harmadik terem felé, – egy… könyvtár?

– Igen, felség – bólintott Zhong. – De az egy tanterem igazából kettő. Egy elméleti és egy gyakorlati…

– Mégis miért?

– Mert a fiad elárult téged, felség. És bármennyire szeretnénk is, te sem tudsz az idők végezetéig uralkodni. Számos hű követőd ajánlotta fel gyermekét, hogy a szárnyad alá vedd, és egy nap átvehessék tőled a trónt.

Ozai szeme összeszűkült.

– Ha nem tudnád, van nekem egy lányom is – sziszegte összeszorított fogai között.

– Ez igaz, felség, de ne felejtsd el, hogy ő is elbukott a bátyjával szemben. Kérdéses, hogy továbbra is…

Ozai egy kézmozdulattal elhallgattatta a kapitányt.

– Azt mered javasolni, hogy mondjak le a lányomról, amikor egész életében sokkal jobban megfelelt Tűz urának, mint a bátyja bármikor? Hálát adhatsz bárminek, amiben hiszel: te szervezted meg a szabadulásomat a Forrongó szikláról, ezért most ezt az egyet elnézem neked. De ha még egyszer hasonló szentségtörést hallok vagy látok tőled, nem fog érdekelni, hogy mindeddig te vezetted az ozaistákat. Világos voltam?

– Természetesen, felség.

Zhong mélyen meghajolt Ozai előtt. Az egykori Tűz ura sarkon fordult, és visszaindult a saját hálóterme felé.

– És ezeket nem akarom még egyszer látni – vetette vissza Zhongnak.

A következő pillanatban viszont belebotlott egy nőbe, aki éppen akkor fordult be a sarkon, kezében egy összetekert levéllel.

– Zhong kapitány! – szólt, majd mikor megpillantotta Ozait, meghajolva folytatta: – És felséged.

– Mi az?

– Ez a levél most érkezett. Feketeszalagos üzenet. Egyenesen a kapitány kezébe.

Ozai már nyúlt volna a levélért, de mire észbekapott, Zhong már mellette állt és kikapta azt a nő kezéből. Ahogy olvasni kezdte, intett a kezével, mire a futár távozott.

– A déli flottától jött – dörmögte, ahogy olvasni kezdte a szöveget.

– Találtak valamit a Déli-sarkon? – kérdezett vissza gúnyosan Ozai.

– Nem. A sarkot meg sem említik. Azt írják, kiszúrtak egy magányos, keletre tartó hajót – Zhongnak a következő pillanatban elkerekedett a szeme, és csak nehézkesen tudta folytatni. – És… És a Tűz ura is a hajón van.

– Micsoda?

Ozai egy villámgyors mozdulattal kapta ki Zhong kezéből a levelet, és ő is átfutotta a szöveget. Minden úgy állt benne, ahogy a kapitány elmondta: a délen állomásozó kalózflotta észrevett egy kelet felé tartó hajót, amit először meg akartak támadni, de utána észrevették a Tűz urát a fedélzeten. Pontos leírást adtak róla, szó sem lehetett félreértésről. A támadást lefújták, és az óta egy hajójuk diszkrét távolságból követi őket. A flotta parancsnoka mindenesetre további utasítást kért a teendőkről.

Töprengve tekerte össze a levelet. Semmi értelmét nem látta ennek az egésznek. Ha Zuko a déli vizeken hajózik a Föld Királysága felé, akkor nagy valószínűséggel Omashuba tart. De mi dolga lehet neki Omashuban? Egyáltalán mi dolga van neki a Tűz népén kívül?

– Ez nagy lehetőség lehet, felség – rángatta ki Zhong a gondolataiból. – Ezek szerint a királyi palota most védtelen. Simán besétálhatunk és visszaveheted a trónodat.

– Nem – válaszolta Ozai. – A nép nem fogadna el újra uralkodójának. Addig semmiképp, amíg le nem győztem Zukót.

– Akkor mégis mi legyen?

– Kövessék továbbra is! Tudni akarom, hova megy, mit csinál, mindent.

– Igen, felség.

* * *

><p>A Kétpólusú sziget egy félreeső földdarab volt Kyoshi szigetétől délkeletre. Noha jogilag a Föld Királyságához tartozott, olyan messze volt a szárazföldtől és a birodalom többi részéhez képest olyan gyéren lakták, hogy már-már jelentéktelennek lehetett mondani.<p>

Zukóék hajója a sziget nyugati csücskén kötött ki egy kicsiny település forgalmas kikötőjében. Ahogy helyet kerestek maguknak a mólóknál sorakozó könnyűépítésű hajók között, a Tűz ura a kapitányhoz fordult.

– Hogyhogy ilyen zsúfolt? – kérdezte. – Több száz kilométerre lehetünk a Föld Királyságától.

– A sziget keleti csücskén van egy másik település, sokkal komolyabb iparral – hangzott a válasz. – Onnan hozzák át a fémeszközöket az itt termelt gabonáért cserébe. A két falucska létezése gyakorlatilag egymástól függ.

– És mindent hajóval szállítanak, hogy ennyi van itt belőlük?

– Igen, felség. A sziget belseje veszélyes környék. Azt mondják, szörnyek lakják azt a vidéket.

– Én úgy hallottam, sárkányok élnek ott – fűzte tovább a kormányos.

Zuko bosszúsan nézett fel a falucska mögött a messzeségben égbe nyúló hegyes csúcsokra. Tehát ez az oka annak, hogy most alig találnak helyet maguknak. Felelevenedtek benne a néhány nappal korábbi emlékek, amikor az álmában felbukkanó jóst kereste, és a hozzávezető „megtestesült sötétségről" szóló, hasonlóan baljóslatú szóbeszédek miatt alig talált olyan embert, aki segíteni tudott neki. A hideg futkosott tőlük a hátán.

Ahogy kikötés után leszállt a hajóról, a dokkokban szinte minden szem rá szegeződött. Így is volt ez rendjén. Az itteniek nem minden nap láthatnak egy hozzá hasonlóan magas rangú kívülállót a szigetükön.

Zuko már az óta nem foglalkozott a sebhelyét eltakaró festék megigazításával, amióta nagybátyjával maguk mögött hagyták a Tűz népének fővárosát. A jósnőnél tett látogatás után pedig ő és Iroh az első város fogadójában alaposan megmosakodtak. A Tűz urának arcáról nem csak az út porát mosta le a víz, hanem a festék maradékát is, így amikor hajót keresett, ami elhozná a Kétpólusú szigetre, szintén megannyi döbbent matróz dermedt mozdulatlanná a látványától. Akkor még csodálkozott ezen, de mostanra már hozzászokott a gondolathoz.

Zuko számos kereskedőt látott, akik mind a saját kis standjuk körül szorgoskodtak a kikötő mellett. Töprengve nézett végig a tömegen. Valamennyien szolgálhatnak hasznos információval. De melyiküknél kezdje a kérdezősködést? A Tűz ura végül egy maga korabeli lány mellett döntött, aki előtt még gőzölögtek a frissen sütött halak.

– Szia! Mit adhatok? – kérdezte a lány, amikor Zuko megállt a standja mellett.

– Szia! Tudod, keresek egy nőt… – kezdte Zuko, de a lány ezt hallva felkacagott, beléfojtva a szót.

– Sajnálom, de már foglalt vagyok – mondta, és felemelte a kezét. Ujján egy csontból faragott fehér gyűrűt viselt, melynek finom és aprólékos díszítése egy valódi mesterember munkájára vallott. Gondolatban Zuko is elismerte, hogy kevés ennél szebb gyűrűt látott életében.

– Nem, én egy bizonyos valakit keresek, aki évekkel ezelőtt jött ide a Tűz népéből. Van esetleg valami sejtésed, kiről lehet szó?

– Nekem sajnos nincs. Én is csak pár hónapja költöztem ide…

– Tényleg? Pedig úgy hallottam, ez egy roppant veszélyes hely. Mégis miért költözne egy fiatal lány pont ide?

A lány elmosolyodott.

– Amiért minden más butaságot képes elkövetni az ember. Egyébként sincs sok különbség, hiszen egy hasonló halászfaluban nőttem fel. Apámtól tanultam az alkudozás művészetét, aki kivételesen sikeres kereskedő volt. Kicsi korom óta az volt az álmom, hogy a nyomdokába léphessek, és beutazhassam az egész Királyságot…

– De ahogy elnézem, mégsem így lett.

– Hát nem. A falunkban minden évben versenyt rendeztünk, ahová a Föld Királyságának minden vidékéről érkeztek halászok, hogy megmérettessék magukat. Tavaly az egyik újonc versenyző pedig pont erről a szigetről érkezett.

– Beleszerettél?

– Fordítva volt. Ő első látásra belém szeretett, én viszont csak később kezdtem el viszonozni a vonzalmát, amikor már valamennyire megismertem. Kedves volt, megértő, rengeteg ajándékot kaptam tőle, még ha szerények voltak is. És végül meglepett ezzel. – A lány ismét felmutatta az ujját díszítő gyűrűt. – Ő maga faragta annak a halnak a csontjából, amivel hatodik lett azon a versenyen, ahol megismerkedtünk. Egyszerűen nem tudtam nemet mondani.

– Szép történet – bólintott Zuko. – És azt nem tudod, kihez fordulhatnék?

– Hozzájuk – mutatott a lány egy idős házaspárra, akik az övével szemközti standnál álltak. – Chang asszony és a férje már több, mint nyolcvan éve itt lakik. Ráadásul Chang asszony valahogyan mindenről tudomást szerez, ami a faluban történik. Kicsit ijesztő. De ha valaki tud valamit a nőről, akit keresel, az ő.

Zuko hálásan meghajolt, majd elindult a házaspár felé. Szinte azonnal feltűnt neki Chang úr ráncokkal barázdált, kínlódó arca, ami arról árulkodott, hogy nem éppen önszántából cipel vagy öt megrakott kosarat meggörnyedt hátán, és még kevésbé tetszik neki a hatodik, amit felesége éppen telepakol gyümölcsökkel és a többi mellé rak.

Ahogy az asszony magát kihúzva elindult, nyomában meggyötört férjével, aki hat teli kosárral a hátán alig bírta tartani vele a lépést, Zuko hirtelen elbizonytalanodott. Meg merjen szólítani egy nőt, akinek a férje jelen pillanatban leginkább egy málhás szamárra hasonlít?

– Várjon egy kicsit! – szólt oda inkább Chang úrnak, majd az öreghez lépve négy kosarat levett a hátáról. – Hadd segítsek!

– Köszönöm, fiam – nézett rá az öreg, miközben terhének nagy részétől megszabadulva valamelyest kiegyenesedett. – Hálásan köszönöm…

– Mi lesz már, apjuk? Ne maradj le! Még vacsorát kell főznöm!

Chang asszony kemény hangja olyan hirtelen harsant fel, hogy mindketten összerezzentek tőle. Az asszony karba tett kézzel, türelmetlenül állt tőlük néhány méterre. Zuko megszólalni sem bírt, azonban a mellette álló öregnek hamarosan megjött a hangja.

– Megyünk, megyünk… Nem kell így ránk mordulni…

* * *

><p>Changék háza szegényesen volt berendezve. A ház ajtaja egyenesen a konyhába nyílt, ahol Zuko az asszony utasítása szerint letette terhét a konyhapultra, majd Chang úr unszolására helyet foglalt az étkezőasztalnál. Az öreg pipával a kezében ült le mellé, és miközben rágyújtott, megkérdezte:<p>

– Most költöztél ide, fiam? Nem emlékszem, hogy korábban láttalak volna a faluban.

– Igen, csak délután érkeztem – felelte Zuko. – De nem szándékozom itt letelepedni. Igazából azért is szólítottam meg a piacon, mert úgy hallottam, önök segíthetnek nekem.

– Hát, mindjárt meglátjuk, tudunk-e segíteni. Miről volna szó?

– Keresek valakit. Egy nőt, aki több éve jöhetett ide…

– És miért keresed? – szólt közbe Chang asszony, el sem fordítva a tekintetét a zöldségekről, amiket a konyhapulton szeletelt.

– Az édesanyám volt – mondta Zuko rövid hallgatás után. – Száműzték a Tűz népéből, és egy jóstól úgy hallottam, hogy ide menekült. Ursának hívták, bár kétlem, hogy itt is ezt a nevet használta.

Chang úr gondolkozni látszott, a felesége viszont szinte rávágta a választ:

– Erre nem járt semmilyen Ursa. Sajnálom, fiam.

Zukónak az az érzése támadt, hogy az asszony válasza már-már túl gyorsan jött, de mielőtt szóvá tehette volna, a mellette ülő öreg is megszólalt.

– Miről beszélsz, anyjuk? Nem emlékszel arra a csinos kis teremtésre, akiért az öreg Wan Fu úgy odavolt?

– Öregszel már, apjuk – rázta a fejét az asszony. – Rosszul emlékszel.

– Ki ez az öreg Wan Fu? – vetette közbe Zuko. – Itt él a faluban?

– Csak élt – morgott a nő. – Egy éve meghalt a vén kujon.

– Az öreg Wan Fu volt a falu egyik legtehetősebb lakója – vette át a szót a férje Zuko értetlen arckifejezését látva. Azt teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyta, hogy felesége gyilkos pillantásokat vet rá. – Egy egész csapatnyi szolgálót foglalkoztatott a házában, akik vitték a háztartást. De jól is bánt velük. A szolgálók vele együtt laktak és osztoztak minden luxusban. Amikor egy Ursa nevű nő jött ide néhány évvel ezelőtt, őt is felkarolta és szállást adott neki, egészen addig, amíg… Ó…

– Igen, ó! – torkollta le az asszony. – Mert te sosem gondolsz végig semmit, csak járatod a szádat…

– Miért, mi történt? – kérdezte Zuko, mielőtt Chang asszony kifakadása teljesen lehetetlenné tenné, hogy visszatérjenek a témára.

Az asszony felsóhajtott.

– Lassan már hat éve, hogy valóban erre járt egy bizonyos Ursa. Wan Fu felvette szolgálónak, befogadta a házába, és ahogy teltek a hónapok, egész szoros kapcsolat alakult ki közöttük. Már ha érted, mire gondolok.

Zuko üveges szemmel meredt maga elé. Az édesanyja… a Tűz urának egykori felesége… egy egyszerű szolgáló? Az agya már ezt sem akarta felfogni, arra pedig már végképp igyekezett nem gondolni, mit ért Chang asszony „szoros kapcsolat" alatt. Mindenesetre bólintott.

– Csakhogy az öreg súlyos beteg volt – folytatta az asszony. – A vagyona nagy részét gyógyszerekre költötte, amiket rendszeresen hoztak neki a keleti faluból. De egyszer csak… a hajó nem érkezett meg. Valószínűleg elsüllyesztette egy kalózhajó, vagy ki tudja, mi történt vele. Wan Funak már nem volt elég gyógyszere, hogy megvárja a következőt. Ráadásul az esős évszak is a nyakunkon volt már. Neki sürgősen szüksége volt arra a gyógyszerre. Ursa pedig, hogy segítsen rajta, elindult a másik faluba gyalog…

– Gyalog? – kérdezett vissza Zuko, egy csapásra kizökkenve kábulatából. – A hegyeken át? De az nem életveszélyes?

– Nem is hallottunk többet felőle – zárta le a témát az asszony, és visszafordult a zöldségekhez.

Zuko az öregemberhez fordult.

– Tényleg sárkányok élnek arrafelé?

– Olyasmik – bólintott a férfi. – Tűz nélküli sárkányok.

Chang úr tekintete a semmibe meredt, Zuko pedig a beállt csöndet kihasználva igyekezett megemészteni a hallottakat. Tehát az anyja valóban járt erre, miután száműzték. Amikor utoljára látták, a sziget belsejébe ment. De hogy ott mi történt vele, azt csak akkor fogja megtudni, ha tovább követi.

* * *

><p>A felkelő nap sugarai éppen csak megcsillantak a hegyek ormán, amikor Zuko ismét útnak indult. Ahogy átvágott a falut keletről körbeölelő földeken, meglepve tapasztalta, mennyien vannak már kint ezen a korai órán. Becslései szerint legalább a település lakosságának kétharmada vagy háromnegyede itt szorgoskodhatott.<p>

Zuko megannyi nyugtalanító, fürkésző tekintetet érzett magán, miközben elhaladt a falubeliek mellett. A helyzet emlékeztette azokra a történetekre, amiket akkor hallott, amikor Ozai esti mese gyanánt elmondta őket Azulának. Ezekben szinte mindig volt kivégzés, amit a nép élvezettel és szórakozásból nézett végig. És ezúttal ő volt az elítélt.

A nyugtalanító érzés valamivel alábbhagyott, amint maga mögött tudta a földeket is és egy vékony, alig használt ösvényen elindult a hegyek lába felé. Ahogy viszont beért közéjük és az út emelkedni kezdett, szorongással vegyes félelem vette át a helyét. Mégis mi vár rá a hegyek között? Mi lesz, ha a másik oldalon sem találja meg Ursát, és teljesen felesleges kockázatot vállal ezzel az úttal?

Megrázta a fejét, hogy elkergesse a kétkedő gondolatokat. Most a feladatára kell összpontosítania. Át kell jutnia, és el kell érnie a sziget keleti települését. Ott majd ráér gondolkodni, hogyan tovább.

Az út sokáig meredeken emelkedett, és csak akkor lett lankásabb, amikor Zuko már közel volt hozzá, hogy a felhők között járjon. Végül egy többszáz méter magas hágó tetejére érve végre szétnézhetett.

A látvány, ami fogadta, egyszerre volt egyhangú és lélegzetelállító. Akár északnak, akár délnek, akár keletnek fordult, csak az égbenyúló hegycsúcsok tengerét látta, mögöttük pedig már az óceánt. Kicsit olyan volt, mintha ez a sziget eredetileg nem is egy, hanem két sziget lett volna, amik összeütköztek és felgyűrték volna egymást. Csakhogy a hegység keleti vége felé...

Füst. Fehér, ritkás, már-már átlátszó füst gomolygott az ég felé egy hatalmas kráterből. Bármennyire meresztgette a szemét, Zuko nem tudta pontosan megállapítani, mi lehet az. Annyit viszont látott, hogy a másik faluba vezető ösvény közvetlenül mellette halad el. Ezek szerint lesz még alkalma közelebbről is szemügyre venni.

Mivel csak egyetlen ösvényt kellett követnie és a rejtélyes füst is ott volt neki támpontnak, Zuko kifejezetten jó tempóban haladt. Az éjszaka mégis a hegyek között érte, így kénytelen volt egy nagyobb hasadékba behúzódni. Ahogy elhelyezkedett a lehető legkényelmesebb pózban és magában megállapította, hogy az út felét, vagy inkább kétharmadát már maga mögött hagyta, hirtelen fülsiketítő, másvilágian éles hangú rikoltást hallott. Amikor pedig kikémlelt a rejtekhelyéről, csak egy nagy, sötét, szárnyas alakot látott elsuhanni a csillagfényes égen.

Egy tűz nélküli sárkány.

* * *

><p>Másnap Zuko tempóját nagyban csökkentette, hogy minduntalan megeresztett egy-egy pillantást az ég felé és már egy nagyobb testű madár láttán is fedezéket keresett magának. Miután éjszaka elrepült fölötte az a valami, alig tudott elaludni. Évekkel korábban már találkozott két sárkánnyal, két ősi tűzidomár-mesterrel, akiktől megtanulhatta a tűzidomítás eredeti, a gyűlölettől és pusztításvágytól mentes formáját. Valamiért kizártnak tartotta, hogy az itt élő sárkányok – már ha tényleg sárkányok – hasonlóan segítőkészek lennének, ha észrevennék.<p>

Késő délutánig a puszta elővigyázatosságon kívül semmi sem hátráltatta. Mire a Nap elérte a nyugati horizont szélét, Zuko elérte a továbbra is füstöt eregető krátert...

Ami nem is kráter volt, hanem medence, ahol a környező hegyekből egy hatalmas tóba folyt a rengeteg víz, hogy aztán észak felé patakként távozzon, mindkét partján sűrű, zöld növényzetet táplálva. Amit pedig Zuko előző nap még füstnek vélt, csak a számos vízesés keltette vízpárának bizonyult. A Tűz urát egyszerűen lenyűgözte a látvány, és hosszú percekig nem is tudta levenni a szemét a zuhatagokról.

Egy éles hangú rikoltás zökkentette vissza a valóságba, aminek hallatán ösztönösen a fülére szorította a kezét. Földbe gyökerezett lábbal nézett körbe, miközben a tenyerén át is hallotta, ahogy egy második rikoltás válaszol az elsőre.

A medence átellenes, északi oldalán egy hatalmas lény szállt le a kiszögellő sziklákra. Zuko csak nagy jóindulattal nevezte volna sárkánynak: a törzse valóban hasonlított azokra a sárkányokra, akikkel évekkel korábban találkozott, de ennyiben ki is merült a kettő közti hasonlóság. Ennek a lénynek a testét színes pikkelyek helyett hamuszürke bőr borította. Erős hátsó lábai tökéletesen alkalmazkodtak a sziklás környezethez: mintha egyenesen markolásra és megragadásra tervezték volna. Denevérszerű szárnyain kívül, melyeket már megcsipkézett az idő vasfoga, nem voltak mellső végtagjai. Hosszú nyaka végén a testéhez képest kisméretű fej ült, melynek még apróbb szemei egyenesen Zukóra meredtek.

Zuko lábai előbb reagáltak, mint az agya. Rohanva indult neki az utolsó, rövid emelkedőnek, bízva benne, hogy a túloldalon leereszkedve nagyobb biztonságban lesz. A szeme sarkából még négy sárkányt látott odalent a vízparton, de azok nem foglalkoztak vele. Az ötödik viszont időközben elrugaszkodott a szikláról és a betolakodó felé vette az irányt.

A Tűz ura éppen felért az utolsó hegyre, amikor a sárkány utolérte. Hasra vetette magát, de még így is érezte, hogy éles karmok húznak el alig fél méterre a feje fölött. Amíg a fenevad leírt egy kört, felkészülve az újabb támadásra, Zuko feltápászkodott és újra futásnak indult a lejtőn.

Pontosabban indult volna, ha nem löki fel valami hátulról. Arccal előre ért földet, de szinte azonnal a hátára fordult, hogy szembenézzen a támadójával. Egy hatodik sárkány volt az, sötétszürke bőrrel, amit megannyi heg és forradás szabdalt fel. Megtépett szárnyainak egyetlen csapásával métereket repült előre, a következő pillanatban pedig Zuko fölé hajolva ért földet.

Zukót jóformán a földbe döngölte az újabb rikoltás, amit a felette álló lény hallatott. Csengő füllel fordult az oldalára, hogy kitérjen a felé kapó sárkány tűhegyes fogai elől, amikor pedig visszafordult, egy tűzgolyóval indított ellentámadást. Bár kevés esélyt adott neki, a tűzgolyó tisztán eltalálta a fenevad jobb szemét, megperzselve és feketére festve körülötte a bőrt. A bestia kínjában toporzékolni kezdett, közben pedig szárnyának egy íves, elnagyolt mozdulatával félresöpörte Zukót az útból, mielőtt az akár megmozdulhatott volna.

A Tűz ura métereket csúszott a sziklás talajon, majd átbukott egy törésponton, ahol az addig lankás lejtő meredekbe fordult. Ahogy akaratlanul gurulni kezdett, megpróbálta minél kisebbre összehúzni magát, de a tempóján ez mit sem lassított. Fogalma sem volt, meddig gurulhatott, a külvilágból mindössze annyit fogott fel, hogy végigbucskázik egy erdőn, ami a hegy oldalában nőtt, és egy végtelenségnek tűnő idő múltán valami fémből készült dolgon landol.

Ekkor végre megadta magát a boldog öntudatlanságnak.

* * *

><p>Egy fehérre meszelt szobában ébredt, tetőtől talpig bekötözve. A vele szemközti ablakon keresztül látta a lenyugvó Napot. A szobában nem az övé volt az egyetlen ágy, még vagy egy tucat állt üresen a falak mentén.<p>

Hamarosan nyílt az ajtó, és egy nővér lépett be rajta egy tállal és néhány tekercs kötözőanyaggal a kezében. Ahogy meglátta Zukót, barátságosan elmosolyodott és az ágyához lépett.

– Máris felébredtél? – kérdezte, miközben letette terhét az ágy melletti éjjeliszekrényre. – Még szívósabb lehetsz, mint gondoltuk.

– Te lennél az ápolóm?

– Igen. Hadd cseréljem ki ezeket...

Zuko higgadtan tűrte, ahogy a nővér eltávolította a régi kötéseket a testéről, majd a tál tartalmával bekente a sebeit és újra bekötözte őket. Közben kihasználta az időt, hogy összerakja a történteket. Célba ért. Túlélte a hegyeket. Csak a részletek voltak homályosak.

– Kik hoztak ide? – kérdezte, mikor a nővér ismét a tálért nyúlt.

– Két bányász, akik a napi munkájuk után indultak haza és észrevettek a sínen fekve. Még szerencse, hogy nem a csillével jöttek, különben most nem beszélgetnénk itt.

– Nagyon súlyosak voltak a sérüléseim?

– Tele voltál zúzódásokkal, de a körülményeket tekintve olcsón megúsztad. Ahhoz képest, hogy legurultál a hegyről, ez szinte semmiség. Ha továbbra is ilyen ütemben javul az állapotod, a hétvégére már a saját lábadon sétálhatsz. De ha már itt tartunk, kíváncsi vagyok... miért ugrottál le?

– Nem magamtól ugrottam. Valójában lelöktek onnan.

– Nem tetszettél a repülő rémeknek? Igaz, nekik senki sem tetszik, aki a kis oázisuk közelébe merészkedik. Bár általában megpróbálják felfalni az embert...

– Nem adtam magam harc nélkül. Az egyiküknek adtam egy szenes monoklit.

– Tényleg? Nem mondom, bátor vagy. És mit csináltál? Belenyomtál egy fáklyát a szemébe?

– Valami olyasmi.

– De miért a hegyeken keresztül jöttél? Akik a két falu között akarnak utazni, inkább hajóra szállnak.

– Édesanyám nyomát követtem idáig. Évekkel ezelőtt vágott neki a hegyeknek, amikor az öreg Wan Funak küldött gyógyszerek nem érkeztek meg.

– Csak nem a Hősies Ursáról beszélsz? – kérdezte a nővér elkerekedett szemekkel. – Az ő fia volnál?

– Az, de... Ezek szerint itt járt? Ő is átjutott a hegyeken?

– Igen. De sajnos... Ő nem volt olyan szerencsés, mint te...

Zuko minden fájdalmát feledve ült fel az ágyban.

– Tessék?

– Sokkal rosszabb állapotban volt, amikor megtalálták. Bizonyára őt is megtámadták a repülő rémek. Mindent megtettünk, de az is kevés volt. Mindössze egyszer ébredt fel, akkor adta át az üzenetet, hogy nem kapták meg a gyógyszereket. Viszont nem sokkal később...

A nővér nem fejezte be, de Zuko így is tudta, mi következett volna. Összeszorult a torka, az agyában egymást kergették a gondolatok és annyi érzelem rohanta meg őt egyszerre, hogy megszólalni sem tudott, csak meredt maga elé a levegőbe.

– Az udvarban temettük el – folytatta a nővér. – A főtéren pedig szobrot állíttattunk a tiszteletére. Egy hős volt, aki az életét kockáztatta egy másikért. Az ilyen nagy embereket sosem lenne szabad elfelejteni.

A Tűz ura még most sem bírt megszólalni. Egy egyszerű bólintást is csak nagy nehezen sikerült véghezvinnie.

– Ha jól sejtem, most szeretnél egyedül maradni – mondta a nővér, felkapta a tálat és kisietett a teremből. Az ajtóból még visszafordult. – Később majd benézek.

Amint becsukódott az ajtó, Zukóban mintha egy gát omlott volna le. Néhány másodperc múlva már alig látott valamit a szemében összegyűlő könnyektől, hamarosan pedig érezte, hogy azok a könnyek végigfolynak az arcán. Nem nyúlt utánuk, hogy letörölje őket. Egyszerűen felhúzott térdeire ejtette a fejét, és zokogni kezdett.

* * *

><p>Ozai kényelmes tempóban sétált a hálóterme felé egy nyugtatóan forró fürdő után. A barlangrendszer mélyén rejlő meleg vizű források majdnem olyan élményt és kényelmet nyújtottak, mint a királyi palota fürdője, csak a környezet volt teljesen más.<p>

– Felség! – szólította meg valaki a háta mögül. – Felség! Híreket hoztam.

Ozai hátrafordult és szembetalálta magát Zhonggal. A tábornok egy felbontott levelet tartott a kezében, amin az egykori Tűz ura egy fekete szalagot is látni vélt.

– Mi az? – kérdezte, miközben átvette a levelet.

– A kalózok jelentése. Rendkívül érdekes, ha engem kérdez.

Valóban az volt. Ozainak a szeme is elkerekedett, ahogy végigolvasta. Zuko nem a Föld Királyságába utazott, hanem egy mindentől távol eső kicsiny szigetre. Hogy mit keresett ott, azt nem tudták kideríteni, de volt benne más, ami nagyon is magára vonta a figyelmét. A jelentés sárkányszerű szárnyas fenevadakról írt, amik elképesztő pusztításra képesek.

Zhong türelmesen várakozott mellette, amíg végigolvasta a levelet. Amikor viszont Ozai felnézett rá, megkérdezte:

– Nos? Mi legyen, felség?

– Mennyi hajónk van?

– Mármint saját? Jelenleg egy se.

– Keríts egy flottát és szedj össze egy csapatot a legjobb embereinkből! A saját szememmel akarom látni ezeket a sárkányokat. És hogy mire képesek.

**Folyt. köv.**


	8. A meghívás

– Víz. Föld. Tűz. Levegő.

– A négy nép száz évnyi háború után ismét a béke korszakát éli, de a következmények katasztrofálisak voltak. A világ meggyengült és táborokra szakadt. A Levegő nomádjai szinte teljesen eltűntek a Föld színéről, és a régi határok sincsenek többé. A régi időket talán már sosem állíthatjuk vissza, de a mostani helyzeten még van mit javítani. Az új Tűz uraként ez többek között az én feladatom is.

**A Tűz ura**

**Zuko legendája**

Nyolcadik fejezet: A meghívás

Kim a parancsnoki hídon állt, ahonnan szüntelenül az előtte elterülő tájat kémlelte. Tekintete idegesen siklott a folyó egyik partjáról a másikra. Görcsösen szorongatta citromfűteáját, ami viszont ezúttal látszólag cserbenhagyta.

Nem tudta volna megmondani, mióta követték a kalózok nyomát. Kezdtek számára összefolyni a napok. A dolgukat nagyban megnehezítette, hogy a flottát, amit üldöztek, a sarkvidéki csata óta nem látták és kénytelenek voltak az elfogott matróz szavaira hagyatkozni.

Az út legnehezebb része Kim számára az volt, amikor megérkeztek a Nyugati-tóhoz. Mivel kalózhajót közel-távol sehol nem láttak, neki kellett az üldözöttek helyébe képzelnie magát. Vajon továbbra is tartaná magát a tervhez és a délnyugati folyón kisietne az óceánra? Vagy számolna azzal, hogy valamelyik embere elszólja magát és inkább áthajózna a Kígyó-átjárón a Keleti-tóba, onnan pedig a Kaméleon-öblön át a déli tengerekre?

Végül megérzéseire hagyatkozva délnyugatnak fordultak, de a lány azóta is minduntalan bizonytalanná vált a döntésében. Legszívesebben teljesen máshol lett volna, akár egy teljesen másik feladat teljesítése közben, ezt a kalózüldözősdit pedig bárki másra rábízta volna, csak hogy adott esetben ne neki kelljen jelentést tennie a kudarcról. Ennyire a pályája elején még egyet sem akart elkönyvelni. Folyamatosan néma fohászokat mormogott magában a Naphoz és mindenféle tűzszellemekhez, remélve, hogy azok rövidesen az útjukba sodorják a kalózhajókat és végre lezárhatja ezt az egészet.

– Semmi – lépett mellé az első tiszt, hangot adva Kim félelmének. – Lehet, hogy...

– Ki ne mondd! – szakította félbe a lány szinte suttogva. Jobbnak látta elfojtani a hangját, különben nagy valószínűséggel kiabálni kezd, azt pedig már végképp nem akart.

Az első tiszt láthatta rajta a feszültséget, mert azonnal elhallgatott és szótlanul nézett körbe. Csak akkor jött meg a hangja, amikor a folyó egyik kanyarulatában feltűnt az egyik kalózhajó hátulja.

– Ott vannak! – mutatott előre, majd kapitányát meg sem várva kisietett a fedélzetre.

Kim hirtelen úgy érezte, mintha egyszeriben feleannyit nyomna. Hatalmasat sóhajtott, az égre nézett és annyit suttogott:

– Köszönöm.

Gyorsan követte első tisztjét a fedélzetre, ahol viszont az öröme lassan elapadt. Abban reménykedett, hogy az egész flotta itt állt meg, de csak egy hajót értek utol, azt is valószínűleg azért, mert az túl közel ment a parthoz és megfeneklett. A legénység bizonyára átszállt egy másik hajóra, ezt pedig itt hagyták. De legalább már biztos lehetett benne, hogy jó irányba jöttek a Nyugati-tónál.

– Készüljetek fel az átszállásra! – adta ki az utasítást az embereinek. – Biztos hagytak hátra valami hasznosat. Amit találunk, magunkhoz vesszük, és megyünk tovább.

Szavait lelkes éljenzés követte, miközben a matrózok munkához láttak.

Néhány perc múlva elsőként léphetett a kalózhajó fedélzetére, minden érzékszervével fenyegető jeleket kutatva. Bármennyire jól jött, hogy megtalálták a hátrahagyott kalózhajót, rendkívül gyanúsnak találta a helyzetet. A legénységgel minden egyes kabint átnézetett hátramaradt kalózok után, de a hajó kihalt volt. Sehol egy teremtett lélek.

Miközben emberei megkezdték a rakodótér kiürítését, Kim felsétált a parancsnoki hídra. Itt viszont a kalózok semmit nem hagytak hátra. Minden papírt, minden egyes feljegyzést magukkal vittek vagy megsemmisítettek. A hajót ugyan hátrahagyták, de azt már nem akarták, hogy bármi fontos az ellenségük kezére jusson.

A hídról lejőve Kim figyelmét felkeltette valami a szárazföld belseje felé. A környéket, ahol jártak, erdő borította, bár nem olyan sűrűn, hogy a napfény ne szűrődjön át a lombok között. A lány pedig egy pillanatra mintha látott volna valamit megcsillanni az egyik fa tövében. Valamit, ami akár távcső is lehetett.

Csapda!

Az első robbanás a tatrész felől jött, onnan, ahol átjöttek a hajóra. Az elsőt újabb sor robbanás követte a hajó jobb oldalán, amelyik a távolabbi part felé nézett. Kim felemelt kezekkel próbálta védeni magát a törmelék ellen, de az újabb robbanással szemben, ami közvetlenül a parancsnoki híd alól érkezett, ez sem segített. A lökéshullám felkapta a lányt és átrepítette a bal oldali korláton. Kim repülés közben szinte csak annyit érzékelt, hogy alatta a víz kékjét hirtelen a parti fű zöldje váltja fel. Behunyt szemmel csak annyit mondott magának:

– Ez fájni fog.

* * *

><p>Már késő délután volt, amikor Appa leszállt a királyi palota udvarán. A nyeregben Aang és Katara még gyönyörködött egy kicsit a tájban, amit narancsszínűre festett a lebukni készülő Nap. A meghitt pillanatoknak csak a közeledő szolgálók lépteinek zaja vetett véget. Mire a fiatalok leszálltak Appa hátáról, hárman már el is vezették a bölényt az egyik istálló felé. Egy szolgáló maradt a vendégekkel, aki mély meghajlással köszöntötte őket.<p>

– Nagy megtiszteltetés a dicső avatárt fogadni – mondta. – Minek köszönhetjük látogatásodat?

– A Tűz urával szeretnénk beszélni – viszonozta a meghajlást Aang. – A Föld Királya, Kuei üzenetét hozzuk.

A szolgáló kérdő arccal nézett vissza rájuk. Habogni kezdett valamit, de mielőtt értelmes szavak is elhagyták volna a száját, Aang felemelt kézzel megállította.

– Végül is ismerjük az utat. Ha ekkora gondot okoz, nem kell elkísérned minket.

Aang elindult a palota felé, Katarával a nyomában. Már nem hallották, amikor a szolgáló végre megtalálta a hangját:

– Úgy tudtam, nincs... Mindegy. Nem érdekes.

A meglepetés a trónterembe lépve fogadta őket. Nem az, hogy a trónszék mellett kétoldalt lobogó tűz nem volt meg: Zuko már az első tanácskozások után eloltotta. Az sem, hogy a trón mellé egy kisebb emelvény került, rajta egy nagy tál szőlővel. A Tűz ura is megéhezhet a meghallgatások alatt. Az igazi meglepetés a trónon ülő személy volt. Ugyanis nem Zuko fogadta őket, hanem Mai.

– Nahát, Mai! – mondta Katara miután Aanggal meghajoltak a lány előtt. – Öröm téged viszont látni.

– Titeket úgyszintén – viszonozta Mai a köszöntést, majd gyorsan bekapott egy szőlőszemet. – És mi járatban vagytok erre?

– Igazából mi Zukót keresnénk – szólalt meg Aang. – Itthon van?

– Nincs – vágta rá Mai, és Katara esküdni mert volna, hogy némi sértődöttséget érzett a lány hangjában.

– De ha nincs itthon – fűzte tovább Aang, – akkor hol van?

Ekkor olyasmi történt, amire egyikük sem számított: Mai úgy pattant fel a trónról, hogy vendégei ösztönösen is védekező testhelyzetet vettek fel arra az esetre, ha rájuk vetné magát. Ehelyett azonban még nagyobb meglepetés következett: Mai dühösen kiabálni kezdett.

– Ha annyira tudni akarjátok, hol lehet, kérdezzétek meg Iroh-t! Ketten indultak el a déli országrészbe, hogy megkeressék Ursát. Iroh pár hete visszajött, de azt mondta, Zuko a Föld Királyságában folytatja a keresést. Mintha itthon nem lenne semmi dolga... – Mai hirtelen a szája elé kapta a kezét, majd kisietett az egyik oldalsó ajtón. Út közben még visszaszólt a válla fölött, de a hangja furcsán rekedt lett. – Ha most megbocsátotok...

Aang és Katara értetlenül néztek egymásra. Ahogy az ajtó becsukódott Mai mögött, az ifjú avatár törte meg a beállt csendet:

– Mi baja lehet?

Katara nem tudott válaszolni, mert a következő pillanatban egy újabb szolgáló lépett a terembe arról, amerre Mai távozott.

– Kérem, kövessenek! – mondta, miközben mélyen meghajolt. – A szobájuk készen van.

* * *

><p>Esteledett. A Tűz népének fővárosában már meg is gyújtották az utcákon az oszlopokra szerelt fáklyákat, amik éjszakánként a közvilágítást biztosították. Ilyenkor már csak kevesen lézengtek kint, a lakosság többsége visszahúzódott az otthon biztonságába. Az utcán ilyentájt jelentek meg a tolvajok, a betörők és a rendbontók, így a járőröző rendőröknek ébernek kellett maradniuk.<p>

Nem úgy Ramininek és társának, akiket éppen leváltott az éjszakai műszak. A szolgálat végeztével a két rendőr beült egy közeli fogadóba egy-egy pohár mangós üdítőért.

– Ez mennyei – jelentette ki Azan, miután nagyot kortyolt az italából. – Többször is beülhetnénk ide.

– Ha te mondod...

Azan felnézett az unott hang hallatán. Ramini még hozzá sem nyúlt a saját poharához, csak maga elé meredve kavargatta az üdítőt egy szívószállal.

– Valami zavar téged – jelentette ki, miután néhány pillanatig fürkészte a lány arcát. – Legutóbb annál a betörésnél láttalak ilyennek, amikor elfogyott a nyom. Addig kutattál, amíg ki nem derült, hogy az a boltos hazudott... Még akkor is, ha addigra már elvették tőlünk az ügyet...

Ramini felnézett az italáról, és ezúttal ő kezdte el fürkészni társa arcát. Amikor végül megszólalt, suttogóra fogta a hangját.

– Ennek kettőnk közt kell maradnia. Tudod tartani a szádat?

– Ennyire már ismerhetnél – legyintett egyet Azan. – Bízhatsz bennem. Mi nem hagy nyugodni?

– Fui.

Azan először csak pislogni tudott.

– F... Fui? – kérdezett vissza, mikor végre megtalálta a hangját. – Az a fickó, akiről a kapitány hallani sem akar?

– Az. Összefutottam egy régi ismerősömmel, aki azt mondta, hogy Alag sok időt tölt egy helyen, amit a Tüzes rózsák kertjének neveznek. Hetek óta járom a várost, de hiába. Mintha nem is létezne ilyen.

– Mintha átvertek volna.

– Ha még egyszer meglátom Razult, ezúttal biztos eltöröm a karját. Vagy a lábát. Esetleg mindkettőt.

– És mikor pihensz? Nappal velem járőrözöl, akkor csak éjszaka tudsz keresgélni.

– Most már csak minden második éjjel kutatok. És tartok tőle, hogy ezúttal nem leszek elég kitartó. Valamiért már az első hét után szerettem volna abbahagyni.

– Hogyhogy? De hát a múltkor...

– Tudom. De az teljesen más volt. Egy veszélyes bűnöző volt, aki a betörés közben megölt egy embert.

– Ugyan már! Ha az emberölést kivesszük az egyenletből, ez a Fui sem különb nála.

– Csakhogy én nem vagyok hajlandó kivenni a gyilkosságot az egyenletből! – csattant fel Ramini. Felállt az asztaltól, majd néhány érmét dobott a meg sem kezdett üdítője mellé. – Kösz az italt.

Vörös arccal viharzott ki a fogadóból. Viszont miután megtett néhány métert az utcán és kissé lehiggadt a hűvös esti levegőtől, elszégyellte magát. Nem kellett volna így kirohannia. Sőt, meg sem tudta volna mondani, miért is kapta fel a vizet. Ahogy a következő saroknál jobbra fordult és elindult hazafelé, úgy érezte, határozottan itt lenne az ideje, hogy rendet rakjon magában.

* * *

><p>Katarának kellett egy kis idő, mire összeszedte a bátorságát és bekopogott a királyi hálóterem ajtaján. A trónterembeli események után sok mindenre számíthatott Maitől, az viszont meglepetésként érte, hogy nem ő, hanem Ty Lee nyitott ajtót neki.<p>

– Szia, Katara! Kellemes a viszontlátás.

– Úgyszintén. Mai bent van?

Ty Lee alsó ajkát beharapva nézett hátra a válla fölött.

– Igen, de nem biztos, hogy... – kezdte, de egy fáradt hang odabentről félbeszakította.

– Engedd be!

A lány félreállt az ajtóból, utat engedve Katarának. Az ifjú vízidomárt lenyűgözték a falakon sorakozó festmények és a berendezés fényűző stílusa, de hamar elszakította róluk a tekintetét. Nem gyönyörködni jött ide. Újra körülnézett a szobában, és megpillantotta Mait, aki a hatalmas ágyon feküdt, a hátán, jobb karját a homlokán nyugtatva, mint aki már aludni készül.

– Ha zavarok, akkor viszont ez tényleg ráér...

– Ugyan, semmi baj. Még úgysem akartam aludni. És még egyszer bocsánat amiatt, ami a trónteremben történt...

– Mai, minden rendben? Még sosem láttunk ilyennek.

A Tűz úrnője lassan felült, könyökét a térdére helyezte, tenyerét pedig végighúzta az arcán.

– Ami azt illeti, semmi sincs rendben – szólalt meg végül, miközben Katara leült mellé. – Elkaphattam valami súlyos betegséget, és ez már teljesen kikészít.

– Mégis milyet?

– Láttad a szőlőt. Azért volt a trónteremben, mert éppen megkívántam. Ez megy napok óta: rákívánok valamilyen ennivalóra, aztán néhány óra múlva valami másra... Egész nap csak a fejemet tömöm.

– Akkor szerencsés vagy. Egyáltalán nem látszik...

– Ehhez a szerencsének semmi köze – nézett fel Mai könnyes szemmel. – Azért nem látszik, mert nem marad meg bennem az étel. Bármennyit eszem, az egész hiába, mert a nap végére visszajön. Le is gyengültem miatta. Reggelenként alig bírok felkelni az ágyból, olyan émelygés jön rám. De a legrosszabbak ezek a hangulatváltozások. Hogy az egyik percben még normálisnak érzem magam, a következőben pedig már magamból kikelve kiabálok, vagy a legszívesebben épp elsírnám magam. És fogalmam sincs, mit csináljak.

– Gyógyítónál voltál már?

Mai erre csak legyintett.

– Nincs nekem arra időm. Amíg Zuko még mindig a világot járja, nekem kell uralkodnom helyette. És lássuk be, azt elég nehéz betegágyból csinálni.

Néhány másodpercig egyikük sem szólt semmit. Végül Katara törte meg a beálló csendet.

– Akár én is megvizsgálhatlak. Elvégre jómagam is gyógyító lennék.

– Van is itt egy kis víz – szólt közbe Ty Lee felkapva egy kancsót az asztalról. – Ilyet szoktál használni, nem?

Mai lassan visszafeküdt az ágyra. Katara Ty Leehez lépve kifolyatta a kancsóból az összes vizet, ami aztán kesztyűként terült szét a kezein. Ez után visszament az ágyhoz és mindkét kezét Mai fölé tartotta.

– Tudod, csodállak – szólalt meg újra, miközben a víz felragyogott. – Ha nekem kéne átvennem Aang feladatait... mármint amihez a vízidomítás is elég lenne... nem hiszem, hogy képes lennék rá.

– Engem viszont világéletemben erre neveltek – hangzott a válasz. – Hogy egy asszony sose hozzon szégyent a férjére. Ezért nem szabad gyengének látszanom, még ha az is vagyok.

Katara erre nem tudott mit mondani, de a csodálat, amit Mai iránt érzett még erősebb lett. Ő inkább a lány energiájára összpontosított.

– Fura – gondolta. – Mennyivel más, mint Aangé, vagy akár Zukóé.

Ahogy viszont a kezei Mai hasa fölé értek, megtorpant. Nem azért, mert nem érzett volna energiaáramlást. A lány energiája szabadon áramlott, semmi baj nem volt vele. De itt valahogy... többnek tűnt. Mintha nem is egy emberé lett volna...

* * *

><p>Mire Katara lement reggelizni, Aangot és Iroh-t már az étkezőben találta. Mindketten jó reggelt kívántak neki, de a főtanácsosnak hamarosan el kellett sietnie teendőit végezni. Így a fiatalok kettesben maradtak.<p>

– Hol voltál tegnap este? – kérdezte Aang. – Meg akartalak várni, de olyan későn jöttél, hogy már nem bírtam ébren maradni.

– Csak Mainél voltam. Beszélgettünk egy kicsit. Te beszéltél Iroh-val?

– Igen, de eléggé fura volt. Például azzal kezdte, hogy Zukónak megjelent egy nő álmában. Valami jósféle. És azt ígérte neki, hogy meg tudja mondani, hol találja Ursát. Ezért Zuko el is ment hozzá, pedig tudta, hogy nem lesz könnyű elérni. Viszont az útról nem akart beszélni, amikor kérdeztem. Kerülte a témát, mintha... Nem is tudom. Mintha valami szörnyűséget élt volna át. De végül eljutottak a jóshoz, aki továbbirányította Zukót keletre, valami Kétpólusú szigetre. Zuko pedig csak azért ment oda egyedül, mert a jós azt is mondta neki, hogy ezzel veszélybe sodorhatja a birodalmát.

– Ozai?

– Biztos. Iroh is azért jött haza, hogy meg tudja védeni tőle az országot.

– Akkor viszont nagyon rossz időben érkeztünk, hogy magunkkal vigyük Zukót. Ozainak így még több lehetősége lesz támadni, ráadásul Mai is hiányolja...

– Hipp-hopp megbeszélik a Föld Királyával, amit kell, és már jöhet is vissza.

– Szerinted a gyarmatokról csak úgy hipp-hopp döntésre jutnak? Kétlem, hogy olyan simán fog menni.

– Ugyan, Katara, hisz te is ott voltál. Ez az egész pusztán formalitás. A Föld Királya csak azt követeli, ami jogosan az övé, és én, mint az avatár, teljes mértékben támogatom.

– És a telepesek?

– Őket hazahozzuk. Nem maradhatnak ott.

Katara ezzel már nem vitatkozott, csak sóhajtott egy nagyot és folytatta a reggelit.

* * *

><p>Harmadik nap Aang már kezdte elveszteni a türelmét. Ők csak azért jöttek, hogy felvegyék Zukót és elvigyék a találkozóra. Arról szó sem volt, hogy Zuko esetleg nem lenne itthon.<p>

– A Föld Királya már biztos azon töpreng, hol lehetünk – morogta, miközben Katarával az ebédlő felé tartottak.

– Mondtam, hogy küldj neki üzenetet, de „nem, úgyis hamarosan mehetünk" – forgatta szemeit a lány. – Ennyit az optimizmusodról.

Mikor benyitottak az ebédlőbe, ketten ültek az asztalnál: egy ősz hajú, idősebb és egy fekete hajú, sebhelyes arcú, fiatalabb.

– Zuko! – kiáltott fel Katara, miközben Aanggal az asztalhoz siettek. – Nem is tudtuk, hogy már itt vagy. Mikor érkeztél?

– Olyan fél órája – jött a válasz. – Azt viszont még senki sem mondta, hogy ti is itt vagytok.

– Igen, mert a Föld Királya tárgyalni szeretne veled – mondta Aang. Ha észre is vette Katara megrovó pillantását, amit a mondat második felénél küldött felé, nem törődött vele. – Azért jöttünk, hogy elvigyünk hozzá a Föld Királyságába.

Zuko és Iroh elkerekedett szemmel nézett az avatárra.

– Most rögtön? – kérdezte a Tűz ura. – Épphogy csak visszaértem...

– Nem fog sokáig tartani, ebben biztos vagyok.

A Tűz ura elgondolkodott, sóhajtott egy nagyot, majd kérdő tekintettel nézett nagybátyjára.

– Elboldogultok még egy darabig nélkülem?

– Természetesen mindent megteszünk, ami tőlünk telik. Efelől megnyugtathatlak.

Zuko végül kelletlenül bár, de megvonta a vállát.

– Legyen – mondta. – De előbb hadd csomagoljak be! Nem akarok megszaggatott ruhában menni...

– Ha nem bánod, segítek összepakolni – ajánlkozott Katara, kíváncsi pillantásokat vonva magára.

– Kedves tőled – mondta tétován Zuko, – de szerintem egyedül is boldogulok.

Ebéd után a Tűz ura elindult a hálóterem felé, hogy összecsomagoljon az újabb útra. Viszont alig fordult be az első sarkon, meghallotta, hogy valaki utána kiabál.

– Zuko! Várj egy kicsit!

Pár pillanat múlva Katara ért mellé, arcán aggódó kifejezéssel.

– Mondtam, hogy egyedül is be tudok pakolni – mondta Zuko, miközben továbbindult a folyosón.

– Tudom, de van pár dolog, amit Aang nem mondott el, pedig szerintem el kellett volna.

– Mire gondolsz?

– Például, hogy a Föld Királya a gyarmatokról szeretne tárgyalni veled. Azt akarja, hogy a Tűz népe hagyja el azt a vidéket.

– Mégis hogyan? Mindenkit rakjunk fel egy hajóra és toloncoljunk vissza ide?

– Kueinek nagyjából ez az elképzelése.

– És Aang?

– A Föld Királyát támogatja. Úgy véli, Kuei csak azt követeli, ami jogosan az övé és a népéé. Elvégre az a terület emberemlékezet óta a Föld Királyságának része volt.

– Vagy úgy... – bólintott komoran Zuko. – Egyéb, amiről tudnom kéne?

Katara zavartan túrt bele a hajába, majd kissé idétlenül az egyik ajtóra mutatott.

– Nézd, itt a mosdó... Én csak idáig jöttem...

– De közvetlenül az étkező mellett is van egy.

– Tényleg? – kérdezett vissza Katara, miközben benyitott a helyiségbe. – Nem tudtam... Na mindegy... Szia!

Zuko néhány pillanatig még értetlenül nézett a lány után mielőtt továbbindult volna. Határozottan érezte, hogy Katara valamit titkol előle, és még akkor is ezen töprengett, amikor belépett az üres hálóterembe és akkor is, amikor új váltás ruhákat pakolt össze magának az útra. Merengéséből végül egy női hang rángatta vissza:

– Te meg mit csinálsz?

Zuko megfordult a hang hallatán. Mai állt az ajtóban, mereven figyelve ténykedését.

– Mai! Én csak...

– Megint menni készülsz? – szakította félbe a lány. – Mikor még szinte haza sem értél?

– Muszáj. Szükség van rám a Föld Királyságában, és...

– Mintha itthon nem lenne rád szükség?

– Mi van veled? – kérdezett vissza szemöldökét ráncolva Zuko. – Olyan furcsa vagy most...

– Az, hogy te még mindig a régi életedet éled! Gond nélkül utazgatsz a világban, míg az uralkodás rám marad...

– Ez most más. A Föld Királyával találkozom, hogy megoldjunk egy vitát, és ezzel is visszaállítsunk valamennyit a világ egyensúlyából.

Mai szeme összeszűkült.

– A „világ egyensúlyából"? Hallod te egyáltalán magadat? Hadd mondjak valamit, Zuko: a „világ egyensúlyával" az avatárnak kell foglalkoznia, és képzeld, te nem vagy az avatár. Te a Tűz ura vagy, akinek elsősorban a népével kéne foglalkoznia...

– Azt teszem. A gyarmatokról lesz szó, és az ott élők ugyanúgy a Tűz népéhez tartoznak, mint te vagy én.

A lány fújtatott egyet, és Zuko úgy látta, végre elfogadja a helyzetet. Amikor Mai újra megszólalt, a hangja még mindig dühös volt, de legalább a támadó szándék eltűnt belőle.

– Ha visszajöttél egy jó darabig ne tervezz más programot! Akkor ugyanis én megyek majd el nyaralni. Hosszú időre.

Mai kisétált a szobából, magára hagyva a még mindig értetlenül bámuló Zukót.

* * *

><p>Ahogy lassan kezdett magához térni, Kim azt kívánta, bár ne tenné. Minden porcikája sajgott, és ezen egyáltalán nem segített, hogy valami kemény felületen feküdt. Talán fán, esetleg fémen.<p>

Csak nehezen tudta kinyitni a szemét. Az első dolog, ami a látóterébe került, a fémből készült plafon volt. A fájdalommal küzdve körbeforgatta a fejét, és szemügyre vette a dísztelen falakat. Egy kabinban lehetett, bár biztos volt benne, hogy nem a saját hajóján. Nem látott egy berendezési tárgyat sem, a falak egyhangúságát is csak egy ajtó törte meg tőle jobbra.

Megpróbált felülni, de minden egyes mozdulatot tompa fájdalom kísért. Ahogy pedig elkezdte felnyomni magát fekvő helyzetéből, akaratlanul is felkiáltott, ahogy a jobb karjába nyilalló éles fájdalom kíséretében visszacsúszott. Végül nagy nehézségek árán sikerült a bal könyökén megtámaszkodnia, a karja viszont már kocsonyaként remegett. Hamarosan vissza is hanyatlott a padlóra, feje pedig nagyot koppant a fémen. Lihegve, szitkozódva vette tudomásul, hogy nem ájult el újra. Pedig ezúttal még vágyott is a boldog öntudatlanságra.

Amíg erőt gyűjtött a következő próbához, visszaidézte magában az eseményeket, amik valószínűleg ide juttatták. Kalózokat üldöztek. Azt a Ghalimot, vagy mi is a parancsnokuk neve. A folyón utol is érték az egyik hajójukat. Azt hitték, megfeneklett, de csapdába sétáltak. Alá volt aknázva az egész...

Csak remélni tudta, hogy a többiek túlélték. Viszont senkit nem látott a kabinban, és ez nem éppen arról árulkodott, hogy így lenne. De még mindig bízott benne, hogy az embereit csak máshol tartják fogva.

Vett néhány nagy levegőt, majd a hátán csúszva elindult a legközelebbi fal felé. Nem telt bele sok idő, hogy elérje, és néhány újabb nagy levegővétel után sikerült felnyomnia magát annyira, hogy a falnak támaszthassa a hátát. A kabin ebből az új szemszögből sem tűnt díszesebbnek, de tőle jobbra legalább látott valami fekhelyhez hasonlót a sarokban.

Fejét lassan mozgatva végignézett magán. Ruhája több helyen meg volt szaggatva, felfedve horzsolásokkal teli bőrét. A legtöbbjük csak felszíni sérülésnek tűnt, de attól még ugyanúgy folyamatosan sajogtak. De leginkább a két karja sínylette meg a hajós incidenst: a balt szinte végig gyógyulófélben lévő égési sebek borították, míg a jobbal mintha szántottak volna. A sebei tele voltak földdel és fűvel, és mivel alig tudta megmozdítani, szinte biztosra vette, hogy eltörött, amikor a robbanást követően rajta landolt.

Lassan araszolni kezdett a sarok felé, majd odaérve visszaküzdötte magát fekvő helyzetbe. Tudta, ha valaha is ki akar jutni innen, először pihennie kell.

**Folyt. köv.**


End file.
